The Apprentice
by Nighttrek
Summary: Ezra has been having visions. Ashoka can feel a new presence in the Dark Side and the Crew is being hunted by a new enemy. The battle for Ezras soul has begun, who will Ezra choose? His old life and crew? Or his New Master, Starkiller?
1. Foreshadows

The Apprentice

The Ghost flew through space. The journey had been a long one and much to the crew's dismay Hera had announced over coms that they still had several hours to go. The bulk of the crew was sat in the main communal area, Rex was dismantling and cleaning a stack of blasters that Sabine had found piled up in a supply chest. The artist herself was working on another painting in the corner. Kanan and Ashoka were sat to the side having a hushed conversation, the Jedi frowned and ran a hand through his hair, glancing over at Ezra with worry every once in a while. Frowning he turned back to Ashoka

"You're sure?" He said stroking his chin

"I'm not sure" Ashoka frowned "I've been feeling tremors in The Force, waves of cold" the Togruta shuddered slightly as another wave of cold ran up her spine, shaking it off she turned back to Kanan "I haven't felt anything like that in the force since..."

"The Clone Wars" Kanan finished her sentence, still frowning "or since Vader attacked the fleet, could it be him?" He looked up at Ashoka with a raised eyebrow.

"No" the Togruta shook her head "Vader's presence in The Force is much more pronounced, it's stronger in the Dark Side, this one isn't as cold, almost as if whoever it is is walking the line between the light and the dark" Kanan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So we have no idea who or what it could be" the Jedi sat back "it can't be an Inquisitor, they've never been strong enough in the Dark Side for one of us to feel them at this distance" Ashoka nodded in confirmation. They both looked over at Ezra. The Padawan was sat cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed, his lightsaber was floating mid air in front of him. As they watched, screws and bolts drifted out of their place and the weapon dismantled itself, revealing a glowing blue crystal in the centre of a mass of wiring and circuity. The weapon was unique and even if it was just a standard design it was still an extremely rare sight in the galaxy these days. Ezra had been mediating more and more in recent days and Kanan was starting to worry, normally the kid was too distracted to clear his mind enough to meditate, but something had changed. Over the past few weeks even Chopper had had difficultly getting Ezra rilled up, and whenever anyone had tried to ask him about what was wrong he'd shake them off and slink away to the Phantom where he'd be found hours later in deep meditation.

"You're worried about him" Ashoka said, she didn't even need to ask, the whole fleet had picked up on the kids odd behaviour.

"Something's bothering the kid and he won't open up" Kanan confided in the Togruta "do you think it might be linked to the presence you felt?"

"I don't know Kanan" Ashoka looked troubled, "whatever it is, it's distraction he can't afford, not with the Empire tightening security on all it's major stations and outposts". Kanan nodded in response, still looking at Ezra, his lightsaber had drifted back together at this point and the last screw was sliding into place when his back went rigid and his face contorted in pain

"Argh!" His cry startled everyone, all eyes in the room darting towards him as his lightsaber clattered to the ground.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled, darting from his seat across the room to his Apprentice "what happened?" He took the boy by the shoulder and looked at him as his eyes darted from side to side, was it him, or was there yellow in his eyes? Before he could decide Ezra closed his eyes and shook his head fiercely

"I'm fine Kanan!" He snapped grabbing his lightsaber and stumbling to his feet

"Really?" Rex said, setting down a blaster and standing up "cause that didn't look or sound fine" the old clone glanced at Ashoka who frowned back.

"It's ok Rex" Ezra said, a little too quickly, "I just need some space" stumbling slightly he made his way to the ladder connecting the Ghost to the Phantom and scurried up it.

"What was that about Kanan?" Sabine said, setting down her paint gun next to Rex's pile of blasters and folding her arms "he's been acting strange for weeks." The Jedi sighed, "I wish I knew, he won't open up about what's bothering him" Kanan looked up into the Phantom frowning

Ezra sat cross legged in the Phantom, his eyes shut

"Focus" he murmured to himself, "focus, just let go" the visions had started to come more and more frequently, it was getting to the point where he didn't trust himself to walk about, he knew he should tell Kanan.

But every time he went to, something stopped him, almost like a block in his brain and the words just wouldn't form. As he sat there he tried to focus on breathing and not thinking, trying to find some peace in his mind. But like countless times before he felt cold run down his spine, almost like someone had poured icy water down his back. A sudden head rush overtook him and his vision went black.

When he opened his eyes again he was standing in a dark corridor, everything was slightly blurred and dark, all the sounds he heard were slightly echoed, it was different this time.

"Ezra!" His head whipped around his eyes wide

"Sabine!" He yelled, fear gripped his heart and the cold started spreading from his spine, he charged down the corridor, he could see a red light and hear the distinct hum of a lightsaber, he rounded the corner and almost collided with Sabine who was hovering in mid air clutching her throat. Behind her stood a figure in billowing black robes, their face covered in a helmet, shrouded in darkness the only part Ezra could make out was the gleam of T shaped visor.

Then the vision melted away, he was on his knees in a hanger, the Ghost was behind him it's engines spluttering and wheezing as if it was damaged, the robed figure was advancing towards him, raising a crimson blade above his head. Ezra couldn't move, he was rooted to the spot, he looked down and screamed in horror as he saw his left hand gripping a charred stump where his right hand used to be. He shut his eyes in terror as the red blade sailed through the air towards him.

It never came. He opened his eyes. He was in the Phantom, leaning back against the wall next to the controls. Sweat dripped off his brow and he was panting.

"Who are you?" He whispered to himself, "an Inquisitor? A Sith?" He didn't expect an answer. He just sat there, enjoying the respite from the cold and the dark. He had to tell Kanan, he had to tell someone. He stumbled to his feet and was just about at the Phantoms hatch when the ship rocked violently

"What the?!" Ezra yelled as he stumbled backwards, Hera's voice crackled over the coms

"Everyone man the guns! We've got a hostile ship and they're coming in for another run!" Ezra scrambled to the Phantoms controls and gripped the turrets gun controls

"I've got the Phantom" he said into his com link

"Good!" Hera answered "hang on!" She yelled suddenly

"I hate it when she says that" Zeb muttered on the line. The Ghost banked suddenly to the starboard side and Ezra caught a glimpse of a dark ship, it looked like a heavily modified Imperial design, but before he could get a better look the ship had adjusted course and was in pursuit, firing heavily.

"Sabine, what kind of ship is that?" Ezra asked as he aimed the Phantoms guns at the ship and fired back

"No idea" Sabines voice said over the coms "it looks like an Imperial design, but I've never seen anything like it before, pirates maybe?" All the Ghosts guns were maned now and they were all firing back but the ship was weaving and dodging between the shots, rolling elegantly in space.

"Whoever they are, they're good" Hera grunted over the coms as she wrestled with the controls trying to avoid their pursers cannon fire. But despite her best efforts the Ghost rocked again as it was struck by another laser. The lights in the cabin flickered and the hum of the engines died a little

"This is bad!" Hera said through the coms "the hyperdrive's down, we're on emergency generators!" Ezra wasn't listening though, he was watching the ship that attacked them, it wasn't pressing it's attack! It was banking away, as it flew away Ezra managed to glimpse a name emblazoned on the hull "The Rogue Shadow".

As he watched it go the edges of his vision began to blur, the cold was spreading up his back again

"Not again" he muttered, he stumbled towards the ladder, but as he did his vision tunnelled and he was hit with waves of dizziness, he fell to his knees. Not even bothering to resist as the darkness took him. He was back in the hanger, the Ghost was still behind him, this time however the hangers large blast doors were closed and he was standing in front of them, Sabine was standing next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks

"I'm never going to see you again am I?" She said, wiping her eyes.

"Probably not, no" Ezra said, his heart aching

"Then I'll never have to live this down" she said and grabbed his collar and pulled him close, their lips met and the vision melted once again. He was on his knees clutching his charred arm, the hanger was empty, the Ghost was gone. The robed figure stood over him chuckling as he removed his helmet and grinned down at him, sharp features, close cut brown hair and piercing yellow eyes

"Very good. My apprentice." The figure laughed and Ezra looked up at him. Rage in his heart. The vision blurred and he was standing on a landing platform, lakes of lava bubbled around him and Sabine stood before him, her armour covered in scorch marks

"Ezra" she half whispered as he raised his right hand. Underneath the frayed remains of a leather glove he saw the gears and circuits of a mechanical prosthetic.

"Ezra!" Sabines voice was all around him now "Ezra? Ezra!" A sharp pain smacked across his face and he sat up gasping.

He was on the floor in the Phantom, Sabine was on her knees next to him

"Ow" he groaned feeling his face "did you just slap me?" He asked half turning towards the Mandalorian.

"It's the best way to wake someone up" Sabine shrugged as Ezra glared at her "hey! It worked didn't it?" Sabine said half smiling. Ezra shook his head and pulled down one of the Phantoms folding chairs and slumping down in it, his head in his hands. Sabine sat next to him, her hand on his shoulder

"What is up with you kid? The artist said frowning with genuine concern "you've been acting strange for weeks and don't say "nothing"! We both know that's a lie." Ezra looked at his friend and sighed

"I've been having visions" he said, looking straight ahead. "At first they were normal, flashes of the future but nothing I could make out properly, but over the passed few days they've been getting clearer and they're showing me more and more and they're coming in waves one after the other." Sabine frowned with concern and tried to get Ezra to look at her

"What do you see in these visions?" She asked gently, Ezra looked at her with hollow eyes.

"I see a force user with a red lightsaber, I keep seeing him attacking us, attacking you!" His hands balled into fists "I'm in a hanger and the Ghost is damaged and something very dangerous is coming" he looked down unsure of how much to give away. Sabine put her arm around him and squeezed his shoulders in a sort of hug

"Kid, I can't help you if you don't tell me everything" she said gently "it's ok, I can handle it" Ezra looked up at the older girl and sighed he looked straight ahead again and continued

"The visions keep cutting out, but one of the last things I see is you crying, and then..." He trailed off and made a snap decision to not tell her about the kiss. He picked up again "then the Ghost is gone and and I'm alone with the guy with lightsaber, my right hand is gone and he says to me "Very good. My apprentice" the visions haven't shown me anything else."

Sabine was quite for a few minutes, she was mulling over what Ezra had told her, she could tell he was holding something back.

"Why haven't you told Kanan?" She asked, "or Ashoka?"

"I've tried to" the kid ran his hands over his face "but every time... I just can't..." He made a face and then looked straight at her "it's almost like someone is in my head" Sabine squeezed Ezra again trying to comfort him

"It'll be ok kid, maybe it's something all Jedi go through" she knew she wasn't being much help, honestly she had no idea what was going on with the kid.

"Yeah maybe" Ezra said glumly. There was a beep on the coms

"Everyone meet in the cockpit" Hera said.

"Better get going then" Ezra said, making an effort to be cheery, smoothing down his jacket as he stood up. Sabine stayed sitting, watching Ezra walk to the hatch.

"Ezra?" Sabine called out, gently he turned to look at her

"Yeah?" He said frowning

"If everything you've seen is as bad as you make out, what could be so bad you can't tell me?" Sabine said looking the Padawan right in the eye. Ezra took a breath, then looked down

"Sabine" he stopped and cleared his throat "whatever we're doing in the future where these visions are from, I don't think I'm coming back" he looked up sadly then turned around and climbed down the ladder. Sabine sat for a while, thoughts racing through her head

"You're coming back kid." She said to herself "I'll make sure of it"

In the cockpit Hera was looking over panels, frowning as Chopper beeped out a damage assessment, the doors opened and Kanan, Ashoka and Rex came in

"How's the Ghost?" Asked Kanan as he sat down in the co-pilots seat

"Not good" Hera sighed "the hyperdrive's shot and the generators won't keep life support up long enough for us to fix it, we're gonna need somewhere to land and make repairs"

"Well there's an old Republic outpost near by" Rex said looking at Ashoka who nodded

"We used it for fighter repairs in the Clone Wars" the Togruta said "it should be safe enough while we make repairs"

"The generators should be able to get us there" Rex said looking up from a terminal.

"Then it looks like that's where we're going" Hera said tapping at the controls, as she set in the co-ordinates the door opened and Ezra, Zeb and Sabine walked in

"There's no hull damage" said Zeb

"And the Phantom's fine" Sabine said.

"Who was that?" Ezra said "why'd they break off their attack?" There was silence on the deck, no one knew answer

"Whoever they are." Kanan said "next time we'll be ready" there was a general murmur of approval. The lights flickered

"The generators aren't going to last much longer" Hera said in a warning tone

"Well, we should be there in a few minutes" said Rex looking up from a console

"Not minute too soon" Hera muttered "when we get there split into teams and search through the outpost, we might find something useful if it was a Republic base"

"Yeah, good idea" Kanan said standing up

"Rex, you go with Ashoka. Zeb you're with me" after a pause he looked over at Ezra "Sabine you're with Ezra, eyes open and if there's the slightest hint of trouble radio it in and we'll come running"

"Right" Ezra said, with no enthusiasm. He turned and left the bridge the door hissing shut behind him

"Keep an eye on him" he said to Sabine

"You got it Kanan" the Mandalorian nodded and left the bridge to get her helmet. She stopped by her cabin to pick it up, along with some ammo for her pistols and her paint guns

"Gotta leave a mark" she muttered. She checked Ezra and Zebs cabin, he wasn't in there. She found him in the common area, his helmet was on the on the table and he was adjusting his lightsaber, his eyes shadowed.

"You're gonna be fine kid." She said as she sat down next to him. He looked up and half smiled before going back to tinkering, the weapon clicked, he grunted with satisfaction and clipped it to his belt

"When we get back, I'm gonna tell Kanan" he said looking up at Sabine "we'll figure this out" Sabine smiled and patted his arm

"You're coming back" she said, trying to reassure both of them.

After they'd landed in the outpost station the crew met at the bottom of the ramp and Kanan took charge as usual

"Zeb and I will cover the East section, Rex, Ashoka, you take the North. Ezra, Sabine you take the South, we'll meet back here when Hera and Chopper have fixed the Ghost" the crew all nodded in response and started off in different directions. Before Ezra could leave Kanan caught his shoulder

"Kid" he started

"We'll talk about it when we get back" Ezra said looking up at his master

"Alright" the Jedi nodded "be careful out there"

"Am I ever?" The boy laughed before closing his helmet visor and running after Sabine who had started off down a corridor.

On the other side of the station a figure wearing dark robes over a leather tunic and a Mandalorian chest plate sat in front a collection of security monitors, watching the Ghost crew scatter through the station station, his focus mainly on a monitor showing a Mandalorian and the Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger. The figure grinned behind his helmet and stood up

"All according to plan"

So far they'd found nothing. Most of the station had been picked clean in its sixteen years of abandonment.

"Nothing in here" Ezra said, looking up from a trunk he'd been searching through

"There's some power cells in here" Sabine said, her head still buried in a locker "not much, but at least we got something"

"They'll keep Chopper going I suppose" Ezra said shrugging

"Oh, then I guess I'll just leave them here then" Sabine said smiling under her helmet. The two laughed, the tension had lifted slightly, it was just another scavenging trip.

"Come on" Sabine said, stashing the power cells in her belt. They walked down the corridor, Sabine leading the way with the flashlight attached to her helmet. As they walked Ezra's pace started to slow, there was a strange feeling in the Force. The same kind he'd felt when he'd first met Kanan, he looked around, and realised the corridors looked familiar, he didn't even notice that Sabine had rounded the next bend without him.

"This looks like..." He said

"Ezra!" Sabines cry cut through the silence like a knife to the heart.

"No." Ezra whispered. He took off down the corridor "no, no, no, no!" He fumbled for his com link

"Kanan we got trouble, we're gonna need some -" he rounded the corner and almost crashed into Sabine, she was hovering about a foot in the air clutching her throat

"- help" he dropped his com link and stared in horror. Behind Sabine stood a figure, about six feet tall in black robes, their face covered in a helmet shaped to their head with a T shaped visor.

"You." He hissed. Hate sparked in his chest, he trembled with rage

"Me" the figure laughed, his voice was altered by the helmet but he couldn't mistake it.

"Let her go!" Ezra yelled, unclipping his lightsaber and stepping forward taking a defensive stance and activating the blue blade. There was a hiss as the figure activated a crimson lightsaber

"Why don't you come make me, Padawan" the figure mocked stepping forward, one hand still outstretched towards Sabine who was beginning to choke, her legs kicking. Ezra raised his lightsaber. Before he could charge the figure spun round and raised his lightsaber to block Ashoka's white blades Sabine dropped the ground gasping for breath

"Sabine!" Ezra deactivated his blade and ran to her side and pulled her helmet off, she seemed alright.

"So you're the one I've felt in the Force" Ashoka said glaring "who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important part timer, you may simply call me, Starkiller." Starkiller laughed and shoved Ashoka back, she swung her sabers to meet his and the two clashed back and forth, Starkiller mainly taking the offensive, the tight confines of the hallway limiting Ashoka's fighting style, she was pushed back, forced to take the defence.

"Lady Tano, you disappoint me!" Starkiller mocked as he batted away one of Ashoka's blades "my master always praised you with such high esteem"

"Your master?" Ashoka growled as she countered Starkillers attack "Vader" her eyes went wide "how does he know about me?"

"Oh I think you know!" Starkiller laughed as he advanced. "I know you've felt it, Snips"

"No" Ashoka's eyes went wide and she backed away, her blades up. Starkiller laughed

"We both had the same teacher, I know the way you fight. You've already lost!" He advanced

"I've bested better opponents then you" Ashoka spat

"Oh, I don't think you've ever fought anyone quite like me!" Starkiller chuckled and raised his hand, lightning shot from his finger tips. Caught off guard the lightning struck Ashoka in the chest and she flew backwards, howling in agony.

"No!" Ezra leapt at Starkiller who broke off the lightning attack on Ashoka and blocked Ezra's strike

"It's been you!" Ezra grunted as he struggled to keep the blades locked

"You're the one who's been sending the visions, stopping me from telling Kanan!"

"Well you are a bright one" Starkiller said pushing Ezra back

"Ezra!" Kanan, Rex and Zeb had caught up. Kanan lunged for Starkiller whilst Rex and Zeb ran to Sabine

"I'm fine" she insisted waving them off "help Ashoka!" Rex ran to his old friend while Kanan and Ezra did their best to fend off Starkiller

"Who sent you?" Kanan asked

"No one sends me anywhere Jedi" Starkiller said smugly "and you should really keep your guard up!" To emphasise his point he darted under Kanans guard and hit the Jedi in the stomach with the hilt of his lightsaber. The Jedi doubled over gasping, Starkiller grabbed Kanans arm and twisted it until there was a sickening crack and the Jedi howled in pain

"Oh shut up" Starkiller scoffed and smacked Kanan hard on the back of his head with the butt of his lightsaber.

"No!" Ezra roared, anger welled up inside him and he thrust out his arm putting all the will and strength he had into a telekinetic push. To his surprise however Starkillers Force Wall broke almost easily and he sailed backwards and crashed into a wall, groaning as he stood up he was quickly hit by two stun bolts from the blaster section of Ezra's lightsaber. Zeb was already leaning over Kanan

"'Is arms broken" the Lasat said, "and it's a nasty knock, we got get 'im to the Ghost!"

"Right" Rex said, Ashoka was up now, leaning heavily on the clones shoulder, Zeb picked up Kanan as gently as he could and they took off towards the Ghost, Ezra leading the way.

"He won't be stunned for long" Sabine said "we've got to find a way to slow him down"

"The base has automated defences" Rex said as he readjusted Ashoka's weight "if we activate them it might buy us enough time"

"Should be doable" Sabine said tapping commands into her wrist mounted computer

"Right" Ezra nodded "sounds like a plan. Zeb, Rex get Ashoka and Kanan to the med bay! Sabine and I will cover our backs!"

The Ghost was in sight now, Hera was emerging wiping her hands with a cloth

"What happened?" She asked wide eyed as Zeb and Rex rushed past her

"Ran into some trouble" Ezra panted "a Dark Side user, calls himself Starkiller"

"Hera, please tell me the Ghost is ready to go!" Sabine said barely looking up

"Chopper's just finishing up now-" Hera started

"Good!" Ezra cut her off as he pulled off his helmet "get her ready to go, we don't have long!" Hera started to say something else, but changed her mind and ran back into the ship

"There! Got it!" Sabine yelled as she pressed a final button, in the hanger behind them old turrets powered up and large blast doors started to rumble shut, cutting the ship off from the rest of the space. The Mandalorian pulled off her helmet and turned to Ezra

"We've got to man the guns! Ezra?" The Padawan was starring at the blast doors. He'd gone white as a sheet.

"Sabine" he turned to her with hollow eyes "this is the hanger from my vision." Dread flooded Sabines heart

"I understand now" Ezra said, he turned and walked towards the blast doors unclipping his lightsaber

"Ezra! What are you doing?" Sabine ran after him "I activated the defences!"

"We both know Ashoka would be able to get through them without breaking a sweat, and he made her look like a punk. He'll get through them, he'll get in and he'll kill us all" he blinked away tears "I can slow him down"

Sabine felt as if a rug had been pulled out from under her, everything was spinning.

"There must be another way" she half whispered.

"We both know there isn't." Ezra shook his head. Behind the blast doors came the muffled sound of blasters opening fire, then a muffled boom "Sabine, before I met you guys all I thought about was myself" the Jedi looked away, his head bowed, tears welling up in his eyes. When he looked at her again his eyes were determined and his voice steadier "if this is it, let me go out protecting the only people that matter." Sabine let his words wash over her before she nodded

"I'm never going to see you again am I?" She was crying now, she didn't make an effort to stop the tears sliding down her cheeks. Ezra closed his eyes and took a breath

"Probably not no." She felt something in her snap, guilt, regret, grief, she felt them all wash over her. She wiped her eyes

"Then I'll never have to live this down" she took a step forward, grabbed his collar and kissed him. He didn't seem surprised and kissed her back. The moment seemed to be an eternity. The blast doors started to open and Ezra broke away.

"Goodbye Sabine" he looked her in the eyes one last time. The doors opened enough to reveal Starkiller forcing the doors open with his will, Ezra thrust his arm out and sent the Dark Sider flying backwards. Ezra activated his lightsaber and marched out to meet him. He didn't look back.

Sabine watched him go, watched as he swiped his fist through the air and the doors slammed shut. Her hand went to her lips.

"So that's what he wasn't telling me" she said to herself.

Starkiller looked up to see Ezra

Bridger striding towards him, he'd removed his helmet and his face was visible. Starkiller grinned and stood up.

"How brave of you boy" they started to circle each other, keeping an equal distance, both sizing the other up.

"So who are you?" Ezra raised his eyebrow

"Stalling won't save you" Starkiller growled, activating his lightsaber

"Oh I don't plan on escaping" the kid shrugged "we both know how this ends"

"Yes we do" Starkiller mocked as he raised his blade "why don't you just surrender?"

"I plan to go down fighting, I won't run from fate, or from you. But there's no way I'm making this easy!" and he charged.

They met in the middle blades clashing. Ezra took the offensive aiming blows at Starkiller's head and arms, Starkiller countered the blows, but never returned strikes, dancing around Ezra's blade and sometimes dodging him altogether making Ezra stumble. Growling with frustration the Padawan swung his blade at Starkillers head who ducked under it and kicked Ezra in the chest sending him flying into a wall. His head smacked into the wall, stars danced in front of his eyes and a high pitched ringing started in his ears. He stumbled to his feet, disorientated and off balance. Starkiller came at him and Ezra swung wildly, each strike batted away and deflected.

"Frustrating isn't it?" Starkiller chuckled "everything you do isn't quite enough"

"Shut up!" Ezra snapped and slashed at Starkiller who blocked it and locked their blades

"That's right, let your frustration turn to anger! Let it fuel you!" Starkiller laughed. Ezra growled and shoved against Starkillers blade with his own in rage. Starkiller stumbled backwards, surprised by the boys strength. He could feel the rage in the boys heart, see it in his increasingly unbalanced strikes. The Darkness was sucking him in. He just had to push him over the edge.

Dodging under the boys next strike he kicked his back and sent him skidding forward on his stomach, as he got up Starkiller raised his hand and closed his fist slightly. Ezra felt a hand close around his neck and he rose into the air slightly, he dropped his lightsaber and grasped at his throat, glaring at Starkiller

"Who... Are... You?" He managed to splutter glaring

"I am the heir to the Sith" Starkiller laughed, he raised his hand and Ezra's lightsaber flew to him, the Sith examined it

"An interesting design" he clipped it to his belt, next to three other trophy blades. He walked over to the boy, his helmet right in his face. Behind Bridger the blast doors protecting the Rebel ship started to open as Starkiller willed them. The boys face twisted into a look of horror as he heard the doors open. Starkiller thrust his arm out and Ezra flew through the air, through the open doors and landed with a grunt on the Phantoms cockpit. Sabines face gazed up at him through the glass in terror.

"Please tell me you've got this thing working". Ezra grunted through the glass

"We're working on it" Sabine called back through

"That's ok!" Ezra grunted sarcastically "I've got him on the ropes" suddenly he felt a hand close around his ankle and he was yanked away from the Ghost like a rag doll. He crashed to the floor at Starkillers feet. The Sith put his boot on Ezra's chest and lowered his blade to his throat

"I'm going to destroy you now Bridger" he mocked

"No!" Ezra grunted thrashing against Starkillers superior weight

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill you first"

Starkiller chuckled "No, first I'll kill your friends, while you watch."

"No!" Ezra whispered, he could feel the cold gnawing at him, edging up his spine

"I'll save the girl for last" Starkiller grinned "and I'll make it slow!"

"NO!" Ezra screamed. He closed his eyes and opened himself to The Force. There was a rushing sound in his ears, the cold spread over him, filling him. Rage burned in his heart. The power! He let the rage out in animalistic scream and a pulse of Force energy escaped from him. Sending Starkiller flying off him, the Sith's lightsaber landed next to Ezra. He picked it up as he stood and glared at Starkiller. Feeling the Dark Side coursing within him.

On board the Ghost in the med bay Ashoka Tano was sat in a chair, quietly mediating, the pain of the lightning slowly fading.

She looked up. Kanan, who was lying in the med bay bunk groaned and shifted. Ashoka could feel a shift in the force. Cold. A new presence in the Dark Side, at the same time there was one fewer in the Light.

"Ezra." Ashoka whispered "what have you done?"

Starkiller laughed in triumph. The boy had embraced the Darkness.

All he had to do now was give in to it. The Sith stood and unclipped the lightsaber of Rahm Kota from his belt. The green blade hummed as he activated it

"You won't go near them!" The boy snarled as he leapt at Starkiller, red blade raised above his head. Red and green clashed. Sparks flew from the Sabers. Starkiller still defending as Ezra's rage fuelled his vicious attacks. Behind them the Ghosts engines roared into life. Starkiller looked up in alarm. Then a perfect plan formed in his mind. The Ghost was behind him, his next move was neat and clean. Ezra was bringing his blade downwards, Starkiller blocked the strike with his lightsaber in his left hand, with his right he punched Ezra hard in the stomach, the boy doubled over and when he did Starkiller dropped the green blade into his right hand and cleanly sliced of the boys hand.

"Argh!" Ezra cried out dropping to his knees. Starkiller raised his hand and clenched his fist. The Ghost froze mid take off, it's engines straining.

Ezra stared down at the stump of his arm. He'd been an idiot. The visions and come true. He looked up. Starkiller was standing with his arm raised, the Ghost was frozen behind him, held captive by the Force

"You are strong Bridger, but only your hatred will give you the power to save your friends!" Starkiller looked down at the beaten Padawan "give in the Dark Side!" He urged. Ezra looked up, he saw Sabines face in the Phantoms windows. Saw the terror in her eyes

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He closed his eyes and let the Darkness take him. He felt the power built within him, felt a piercing pain in his eyes, he raised his remaining arm and yelled in agony. Lightning shot from his fingertips. Starkiller released the Ghost and deflected the lightning back at him with his lightsaber. The Ghost flew out of the open hanger and sped away into space.

The lightning shocked Ezra to the core. The agony was unbearable and he thrashed and howled until it subsided, he fell onto his remaining arm, panting.

"Very good" Starkiller laughed, he reached up and removed his hHeyelmet. His brown hair was cut brutally short, his face was sharp and cruel with yellow eyes. He strode over to the boy

"My, apprentice." Ezra looked up. Glaring with sickly yellow eyes.


	2. Training

The Apprentice

The Ghost flew away from the Outpost as fast as Hera could push the battered ship

"Alright, everyone hang on" Hera called over the coms "we're making the jump to hyperspace, we'll be at the fleet in a few hours." Sabine sat in the Phantom, watching as the stars stretched into the swirling blue clouds of hyperspace. The last few minutes replaying again and again in her head. Ezra's scream of agony and the lightning... Kanan had told her about Sith warriors in the Clone Wars who could produce lightning attacks from the Dark Side. Had Ezra crossed the line? Had he turned? Why did she let him leave? He was clearly outmatched. Starkiller had held the entire Ghost in place! What chance had Ezra ever had?

"Stupid kid!" She choked up, her eyes clouding. How was she going to explain this? They'd never forgive her for letting him go. There was the sound of tapping on metal and Sabine spun around on the Phantoms chair to see Ashoka climbing up the ladder. The Togruta's expression was empty.

"Ashoka" Sabine stood up "shouldn't you be in the med bay?" Ashoka smiled and shook her head

"It's nice of you to be concerned Sabine, but I'll be fine. It's been a long time since I've met a Dark Side user who was proficient in Sith Lightning" The Togruta rubbed her side and winced. "Sabine, Ezra stayed behind didn't he?" Sabine felt a lump in her throat form. She tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat and she just nodded. Ashoka sighed and her shoulders slumped

"Then it's as I feared" the Grey Jedi sighed

"What?" Sabine said after taking a breath "is he dead?" Ashoka shook her head.

"After I got onboard I felt shifts in the Force, like a light had gone out." The Togruta looked at Sabine and took the Mandalorians hands in her own.

"Sabine, Ezra has turned to the Dark Side."

"Your apprentice?" Ezra glowered up at Starkiller

"Why yes" Starkillers voice wasn't as harsh, almost soft without the helmet "I can feel the Dark Side within you, you can feel its power!" The Sith crouched down next to the fallen Jedi "I can teach you to control it! Teach you to be more powerful then you ever could become as a Jedi! Together we can defeat Vader and the Emperor and rule the Galaxy!" Ezra stared up at Starkiller, yellow eyes gazing into each other

"Will we make them pay?" Ezra said through gritted teeth "make them suffer for all the pain and suffering they've forced on the galaxy?"

"Of course" Starkiller straighten up and stood over the boy. Ezra stared up at the Sith before rising up onto one knee with his head bowed

"Then I will follow you, and put faith in your training" he hesitated "my Master" Starkiller smiled and placed his hand on his new apprentices shoulder

"Rise my apprentice" he offered his hand and after a pause the boy took it. Starkiller pulled Ezra to his feet

"Come on" Starkiller looked around him "the Empire will send someone to check into this "incident"." Ezra nodded. Now he could see Starkillers face he realised the Sith was much younger then he'd thought, his face was young. He could only be about seventeen years old. Starkiller raised his hand his lightsaber flew to him, freed from the grip of Ezra's severed hand.

The two of them started off out of the hanger and down darkened corridors, Ezra hugging the stump of his arm to his chest

"We'll get that fixed when we get to my ship" Starkiller nodded at the arm, his gaze unwavering as the boy glared at him. The two jogged through the station, descending staircases until they reached the lowest part of the station and emerged into a second hanger. Ezra slowed to a walk staring at the ship that waited for them. A heavily modified Imperial vessel. The name "Rogue Shadow" emblazoned on the hull

"So it was you that attacked us" the boy said flatly "why am I not surprised?" Starkiller glanced at the boy, but didn't acknowledge the jibe.

"Ah! Master!" A droid was making it's way down the Shadows ramp "I see your mission was a complete success!" The droid said looking at Ezra before turning back to Starkiller

"You're powers of deduction astound me PROXY" Starkiller said smiling. It was the first time Ezra had heard any humour or warmth in the Siths voice

"The ships sensors have detected approaching Imperial ships" PROXY said "should we depart?"

"As soon as possible, tell Juno to prep for take off" Starkiller said, stripping off his heavy robe as he made his way up the ramp. Ezra paused at the base of the ramp for a minute. He looked around him and took a breath before following his new master into the ship.

"What do you mean the kids gone?!" Zeb roared. The Ghost crew was gathered in the common area. Kana was sat with his arm in a cast, staring off into the distance.

"He stayed behind to defend the Ghost from Starkiller" Sabine said quietly "he knew the defences wouldn't keep him out" the Mandalorian shook her head "I couldn't stop him" she looked down, she had Ezra's cadet helmet in her lap.

"Well we have to go back and get him!" Kanan said

"Kanan" Rex said sadly " I'm so sorry but there's no way Starkiller left him alive" Kanans head snapped around glaring

"So quick to give up on a friend!" The Jedi got up "how like a Stormtrooper!" Rex's brow furrowed into a frown. He took a breath

"You're grieving." He said slowly "so I'll let that slide"

"He's alive!" Kanan yelled at the clone "I can feel it!"

"He's right Rex" Ashoka said quietly

"Exactly!" Kanan said looking Ashoka in gratitude "so let's go back for him!" Hera shook her head

"Kanan, there's no way to go back until we drop out of hyperspace"

"Then drop us out!" Kanan snapped at Hera. The pilot folded her arms and frowned at Kanan. The Jedi took a breath

"I'm sorry Hera, but we can't leave him!" Sabine looked up from Ezra's helmet

"Kanan, there's something you don't know" she said quietly

"What don't I know?" The Jedi said frowning. Ashoka cleared her throat

"Kanan" she paused "Ezra has turned to the Dark Side." There was silence on the Ghost. Each crew member silently processing the information.

"No" Kanan broke the silence. "He can't have, I would have felt it!"

"You do feel it Kanan" the Togruta said gently. "You just don't want to" Kanan sat with his head in his hands

"No" he whispered "no..."

Ezra sat in the Rogue Shadows med bay as the droid PROXY worked on fitting him with a replacement hand.

"You humans are so fragile" the droid said as he worked

"You don't look so tough droid" Ezra snapped, wincing slightly as PROXY adjusted the circuity in his wrist

"Oh appearances are deceiving young one, I hold several combat modules that allow me to imitate highly respected lightsaber combatants"

"Huh, every day's a school day" Ezra said rolling his eyes, then flinching again as PROXY continued work on the hand.

At the Shadows controls Juno Eclipse sat with her arms crossed staring at Starkiller with a raised eyebrow. Starkiller sat in the co-pilots seat flipping through maps in deep thought

"I see the look Juno" the Sith said without looking up "care to tell me what it's about?" Juno rolled her eyes

"You've taken an apprentice, an apprentice that happens to be Ezra Bridger, who happens to be on the Empires most wanted list." Juno sat forward "Galen, what part of this is a good idea?" Galen looked over at her

"Juno, you know what the Sith are like. They betray each other" Galen twirled his chair around to face her "he already has once, and when he does it again I'll want back up" Juno shook her head

"Yes we've been over this" she said annoyed "but why him?" Galen looked over

"Two birds with one stone" he smiled "I do have a plan you know!" Juno scoffed

"That'll be a first, so what is this plan?" Galen sat back and folded his arms

"The only way we'll be able to get close to Vader and the Emperor is if the Alliance can cause enough trouble to cause Vader's involvement. With Ezra I'll be strong enough to take him. But I'll need to strengthen and embolden the Rebellion, I can earn the Alliances trust as Galen Marek after training Ezra in the Dark Side" Galen went back to looking through maps "and what better way to win their trust then returning their precious Ezra Bridger?" He glanced over at Juno smugly. The pilot shook her head

"Not the worst plan you've come up with" she shrugged "that's not saying much though" Galen looked over at her with a raised eyebrow before tapping commands into the navigation systems

"That boy hates you" Juno said it simply "you took his hand off" Galen nodded

"And I hate Vader, it's the way of the Sith" Juno shook her head

"So where are we going?" She asked as Galen finished tapping commands into the navigation system

"I need somewhere to train Ezra that's already strong in the Dark Side, somewhere Vader or his friends won't sense his presence and come looking" Juno glanced at a monitor

"We're going back to Felucia?" She looked over at Marek in shock

"Since Shaak Ti died the planets natural affinity for the Dark Side has returned, it's the perfect place" Galen pulled a few levers and dialled commands into the ships controls

"Get her ready to go" he said to Juno "I'm going to see how he's doing" Juno nodded and went to work.

"There. Complete" PROXY said. Ezra raised his new hand. The gears and circuits were vaguely visible under black armour plating. Ezra made a fist.

"How's the new handing suiting you?" Starkiller was standing in the door with his arms folded

"It'll take some getting used to" the boy didn't even look up "it's not exactly elegant" he opened his hand listening to the sound of gears turning as the joints moved.

"Wear that over it" Starkiller tossed Ezra a leather glove "you won't be able to tell the difference" the two didn't break eye contact as Ezra pulled on the glove

"So what's the plan then? Master" Ezra said coolly. Starkiller shook off the boys hostility. He hadn't expected the start to be easy

"We're heading to a planet called Felucia" he said sitting down across from Ezra

"Sounds wonderful" the boy drawled sarcastically. Starkiller tilted his head to one side, then raised his hand. Ezra choked, he felt a hand close around his throat again, his new hand flew to his neck and he glared at Starkiller

"Let me make this clear Bridger" Starkiller said softly but firmly "I am not Kanan Jarrus. I will not be as lenient or soft." He tightened his grip and the boy tried to gasp "if you disobey me, or vex me, there will be consequences" he released his grip and Ezra slumped forward gasping. "Is that understood?" The Sith said calmly

"Yes, master" Ezra said glaring, massaging his throat

"Good" Starkiller straightened his tunic "your training will be as unpleasant as you make it" Ezra glared before nodding

"Understood" he said coldly. Starkiller cleared his throat

"Felucia has a natural affinity for the Dark Side, it will greatly increase the speed of your training" the boy nodded.

"PROXY, we need to send a transmission" Starkiller glanced at the droid before walking out of the medical bay. The droid set down it's medical tools and turned to Ezra

"He can be difficult." The droid said in the same optimistic tone he always used "but given time he will grow on you, just as he grew on Captain Eclipse" PROXY started to leave "I wouldn't judge him so harshly, you are not so different" the droid said as he made his way

"And how is that?" Ezra snapped still massaging his throat

"You both lost everything" the droid said without turning "you both learned to survive." The door shut behind him.

The Ghost had returned to the Rebel Fleet, Hera and Ashoka had volunteered to give Sato a debrief of their failure.

"I see" Commander Sato said rubbing his chin "this is regretful Captain Syndulla, he was a useful asset to the Rebellion" Sato paused "and he was a good kid"

"The best" Hera said wiping her eyes

"How long will it take for Kanan to recover from his injuries?"

"A few months at most" Hera said glumly

"And how long will it take the rest of your crew to recover?" Sato asked gently. Hera sat down with her head in her hands, Ashoka put her hand on her shoulder

"I don't know Commander, we've never lost anyone before" Hera didn't even look up

"Then I think it best if you spend some time away from the Rebellion" Sato said "you're free to take leave until you're ready to return"

"That's very generous of you Commander" Hera said gratefully "I'll tell the rest of the crew."

After Hera had left Sato turned to Ashoka. The Togruta had stayed quiet through most of the debriefing.

"Commander Tano" Sato said carefully "do you believe the Ghost crew will be able to function effectively with out Ezra?"

"You mean will they still be valuable to the Rebellion" Ashoka said coldly

"We have to look at the bigger picture" Sato said stubbornly "one boy is not worth an entire galaxy."

"He wasn't just a boy!" Ashoka snapped "he was a Jedi, I'd have thought you'd have been at least upset to learn there was one less in the universe." The Togruta gave Sato a withering look, the man fidgeted

"Yes... Well..." He started to say

"Don't bother" Ashoka was already on her way out, the door sliding shut behind her.

Juno was sat at the Rogue Shadow controls, watching as the swirling vortex of hyperspace rolled outside the ship. Despite Galen's reassurances she was still wary of his decision to take the boy as an Apprentice. It was too much unwanted attention.

"I can't beat Vader and his emperor alone" he had insisted "always two there must be, a master and an apprentice." Before she'd met Galen she'd never believe the old stories about the Sith and the Jedi, "a bunch of superstitious nonsense" she'd always thought to herself. That was before she'd seen Galen pull a Star Destroyer out of the sky with his mind, once you seen things like that, you become a believer quickly.

A door opened behind her and she turned her chair expecting to see Galen, instead Ezra was stood in the doorway. He was wearing a leather glove over the new prosthetic hand PROXY had grafted to his wrist, he was still hugging his right arm to his chest, the new fingers twitching every so often.

"Captain Eclipse, I presume" the boy said as the door closed behind him

"Juno" she said, her eyes running up and down the boy, sizing him up "should you be walking around? Shouldn't you be resting?" The concern was legitimate but Ezra shrugged it off

"He cut off my hand not my legs" he said flatly as he wandered around the Shadows communal area that that was attached to the cockpit in a sort of open plan. Juno shrugged, Galen had the same attitude, but Galen hadn't lost a limb, yet.

"So you're the pilot I guess" Ezra said turning back to Juno "you're good"

"Thanks" Juno said, unsure of where Ezra was going with this

"So what were you? Imperial? Pirate?" Ezra asked as he slumped down in the co-pilots seat

"I graduated from the Imperial Academy as the top of my class" Juno said firmly "what were you before you waved a glow stick around and ended up on the Imperials most wanted list?"

"I'm on the Imperial most wanted list?" Ezra looked up as he peeled the glove of his new hand "I was a lot of things, con artist, thief, loft rat" he went back to examining his new had, clenching and unclenching his fist over and over.

"Yes you are" Juno leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms "care to tell me why one of your listed aliases is Jabba the Hutt?" Ezra almost laughed at that, his mouth shifting into something that was almost a smile.

"Well I got captured right after I met the others" he paused for a moment "and I was trying to be as uncooperative as possible"

"And you said Jabba the Hutt when they asked your name?" Juno almost chuckled

"First thing that came to mind" Ezra shrugged "so how'd the top graduate of their Imperial Class end up flying a Sith around?" He leaned forwards "I'm just assuming that Vader assigned you to him?" Juno froze slightly

"Oh calm down, who else could train him? None of the Inquisitors are close to as powerful as him" Ezra shrugged

"You're oddly calm" Juno said sarcastically

"If you were going to take me to Vader you wouldn't have given me this" Ezra said plainly, raising his new hand, his yellow eyes drilling into her "so I'm going to assume Starkiller is being partially honest when he says he plans to destroy Vader and the Emperor"

"We will destroy the Emperor" Ezra and Juno both jumped at the unexpected noise and turned to see Starkiller standing in the doorway "Vader murdered my father, raised me to be nothing but a weapon" the Sith made his way into the common area "I want him dead just as much as the rest of he Galaxy"

"Good" Ezra said, a smile appearing on his face, his yellow eyes shining in the dark.

"So Sato's given us time off?" Zeb said scratching his head, the Lasat looked over at Sabine "well I guess that's good of him" he almost expected to hear Ezra make a joke, the fact he was gone was still sinking in.

"We should use it to search for Ezra" Sabine said immediately, there was a murmur of consent from the crew and they all turned to Kanan, who'd remained silent during the discussion.

"Of course we should" the Jedi said after a while "but there's something we should all bear in mind when we start looking." The crew exchanged worried glances. Hera frowned, ever since Kanan had accepted that fact Ezra had turned to the Dark Side he'd been strangely quiet.

"Bear in mind?" Sabine said suddenly "Kanan, it's Ezra!"

"Yes Sabine" the Jedi snapped. He took a breath before continuing "but he's embraced the Dark Side, we have to be ready to accept the possibility that the Ezra we find won't be the one we lost." There was silence in the Ghost. Hera looked sadly at Sabine, she was staring across the room at Ezra's cadet helmet again, a far away look on her face.

"What does that mean?" She asked quietly

"The Dark Side changes people" the whole crew jumped and looked at the door, Ashoka was standing in the doorframe "it's unstable, addictive." She stepped into the room, the door closing behind her "passions set you free, but they change you." She looked at Kanan who nodded

"You coming with us then?" Zeb said leaning forwards. The crew looked at Ashoka. The Togruta took a breath

"I'll help you look, but for now you all need to rest"

"What?" Kanan snapped, "that's crazy"

"She's right Kanan" Hera said from across the room

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" The Jedi growled glaring at Hera "it was your idea to let him join the crew"

"Yes it was Kanan!" Hera snapped "but look at at yourself! You're arms in a cast!"

"She's right Kanan" Ashoka said gently "do you really think you'd stand a chance against Starkiller in this condition?"

"But we can't oleave him out there!" Kanan said helplessly

"We won't" Ashoka said firmly "I'm taking an A-Wing and I'm going to start looking now. I only came here to tell you that" she tossed Hera a long range communicator "call me when you're all ready." The Togruta turned and walked away, but paused before walking out the door and looked over her shoulder "we'll find him" she said firmly. Then she left.

The days since they'd arrived on the dark planet Felucia had started blur together. A routine was quickly established. Up at the crack of dawn, he'd spar with PROXY, duelling legendary Jedi, reincarnated through PROXY's combat modules. Starkiller lent him the green lightsaber he'd used slice off his hand for these sparing sessions, stating plainly that he wouldn't return Ezra's own lightsaber "until he was ready". Juno would spend a few hours after that teaching him to fly the Rogue Shadow, teaching him how to maintain the ship and make upgrades. It wasn't until midday that Starkiller would train him in the Dark Side. Much like with Kanans lessons in light the lessons in the dark had started off small. Learning to control and channel his anger

"Hatred and Rage can give you great power" Starkiller had said in their first lesson "but don't allow it to blind you with arrogance, unchecked it can make you sloppy and unbalanced" the Sith smiled humourlessly "and that can cost you a hand." As the days stretched into weeks the lessons had stepped up a notch, the sparing sessions had become more ferocious. The boy quickly learned not to hesitate. When Starkiller had presented him with a Felucian native, a Wookie like creature and ordered him to practice a force choke on the creature he had faltered. A spark of compassion left in his heart. Then he'd felt a hand around his throat and Starkiller had calmly told him that until he choked the Falucian he wouldn't be released. After letting go of his throat Ezra had raised his right hand and closed his fist. Hate in his eyes. He'd grown used to his replacement limb, to him it was the same as his original hand.

The training was gruelling. But he felt it making him stronger. As weeks stretched into months he could feel the darkness of the planet feeding him strength. He started to win against PROXY more and more, cutting down Jedi with cold determination. He'd taken to wearing black. Boots, trousers and a simple leather tunic over a loose shirt, his hair had grown out, his eyes had hardened, turning from sickly yellow to gold. He'd grown a few inches.

One morning Starkiller was stood with PROXY in the clearing outside the Rogue Shadow.

"You're doing well" Starkiller said "but to truly grow powerful in the Dark Side you must let go of the compassions that held you in the light" next to him PROXY flickered, after the flash has dissipated the image of Ashoka Tano stood in PROXY's place. Ezra stared at the image, there was something twitching in his chest, it almost made him hesitate.

"Destroy what you once held dear" Starkiller called from across the clearing. He tossed Ezra Rahm Kota's lightsaber which he caught cleanly. He paused for a moment, then activated the green blade. Ashoka activated her twin white blades and charged.

Ezra waited until she was feet away before rolling under her first strike and aiming his own at her back, Ashoka blocked the strike with her second lightsaber and swung again with her first which Ezra ducked under and aimed a telekinetic push at her torso with his free hand. The Togruta skidded backwards, managing to stay on her feet, Ezra charged the disoriented Ashoka and jabbed his green blade under her guard. Ashoka moved one of her lightsabers to block the jab, falling into his trap. Swinging his blade to the right he cleanly cut her right lightsaber in half and thrust his gloved right hand out sending her tumbling back with another well aimed telekinetic push. Starkiller watched from the sidelines. A smile slowly spreading across his face. The fight was quickly turning in Ezra's favour, without her second blade Ashoka was having trouble fending off Ezra offence. In a ditch effort she swung at Ezra in offence. Ezra dodged to the side and caught her wrist in his right hand, squeezing until she dropped the lightsaber. With a final push he forced her over onto her back and advanced, raising the green blade over his head

"Ezra! Don't!" He froze. None of PROXY's projections had talked before, he stood over her, blade in the air.

"Strike her down!" Starkiller roared from across the clearing. Ezra closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and drove the blade downwards. The Togruta screamed as the blade entered her chest, after a second the projection faded and PROXY had taken Ashoka's place

"Very good sir!" The droid said climbing to it's feet "you have improved considerably in such a short time!"

"He did alright" Starkiller said shortly. He'd made his way over to the combatants "you hesitated" he said as he held out his hand. Ezra deactivated the green blade and handed it to Starkiller

"Yes master" he said looking down

"Compassion is a weakness" Starkiller urged taking the boys shoulder "don't let it blind you!" The boy looked up and nodded

"Yes my master, when the challenge is real, I won't hesitate"

"Good" Starkiller said after a pause. "Go, take some time off" the boy nodded and started back towards the Shadow. The Sith and the droid watched him go

"Master, I am curious. Why did you not have me use the avatar of Kanan Jarrus?" PROXY asked turning to Starkiller

"Killing Jarrus will be his ultimate test PROXY." The Sith said simply "there can be not practice or training for that."

Hours later Ezra was sat out in the clearing, he was making adjustments to his artificial hand, it was never as quick or manoeuvrable as flesh and blood. There was pull in the Force. He looked up, eyes scanning the edge of the jungle. There was something out there, the environment on Felucia throbbed with Dark Side energy, but this was different. It was concentrated, it was being focused, used. His eyes narrowed, he set down his tools and pulled his glove on. Letting his senses guide him he walked into the forest.

He stepped carefully through the under growth and in between trees, the plants had fed on dark side energy and started to take on a life of their own, eerily feeling around them for prey. He walked slowly with one hand raised in front of him, letting the Force guide him, telling him where to put his feet, when to duck and which way to turn. Pushing aside foliage he emerged into a new clearing, it was smaller then the previous, he could feel the disturbance in the Dark Side.

There was something behind him! Trusting his instincts he dived to the right. A young Zabrak had leapt through the air wielding a pair of short red lightsabers, swinging then at where his head had been seconds earlier. The hilts were shaped like batons. Ezra frowned, PROXY had used weapons like that once, what had he called them? Guard Shotos? The Zabrak had skidded to a halt after missing him, growling with frustration she charged him again. He was ready for her this time. Her strikes were off balance and fuelled by fury, he dodged them easily. Ducking underneath and around them, laughing as he did so. His laughter enraged her further, her strikes growing more and more desperate. He ducked under her latest blow and caught the hilt of her guard shoto in his metal hand. Their faces inches apart he grinned

"So, what brings a nice girl like you to a place like this?" The Zabrak snarled and tried to yank her saber free, Ezra held on though and thrust his free hand out, sending her back with a telekinetic push, she let go of her lightsaber.

"What I can't even get your name?" He smirked

"My name is Maris Brood" the Zabrak snarled "not that it will do you any good" she charged again, the two clashed with the shortened blades, Ezra fell back into a defensive form observing Broods technique

"She obviously fell to the darkness with no one to teach her" he thought to himself, watching her wild and unbalanced strikes, easily parrying her attacks it was clear she'd had no training.

"Is what it was like for Starkiller when I turned?" The thought crossed his mind as he knocked her blade aside and kicked her hard in the chest, sending her flying backwards, she landed with a grunt, sprawling out on her back

"Stay down" he said coldly. Brood ignored him, climbed to her feet and charged again.

"This is getting boring" Ezra thought to himself, rolling his eyes as he leapt cleanly out he way of Broods next attack.

"Time to end this." He said coldly and raised his hand, focusing on the hilt in Broods hand. The guard shoto was plucked cleanly from Maris's hand and sailed through the air, Ezra caught it and ignited the second blade. Brood stared at her empty hand before starting to back away. Ezra darted forward and slashed across both her knees. Maris Brood fell to her knees screaming in agony, she looked down to see both her own lightsaber blades crossed at her neck.

"Please" she whimpered looking up at Ezra. He regarded her with cold yellow eyes

"Compassion is a weakness." He said flatly and slashed both blades forward. Maris Broods headless body fell to the side and lay still. Ezra stood there panting, a slow clap echoed through the clearing. Ezra turned and saw Starkiller.

"Very good" the Sith was grinning

"Did you know about her?" Ezra glanced at Broods body

"Oh I've known about Maris since before we arrived" Starkiller shrugged casually "I knew she have to be removed at some point, but I thought I'd leave it up to you" Starkiller smiled "consider it a test. Which you past. You're almost ready.

There is just one more trial"

"And what's that?" Ezra asked

"Why, a rematch of course" Starkiller laughed and activated his crimson lightsaber. After a moments pause Ezra raised the two guard shotos. A grin spreading across his face.


	3. Descent

The Apprentice

In a jungle clearing on the planet Felucia lay the headless body of Maris Brood. Only minutes had passed, yet the body was already beginning to attract wild life. A corrupted lizard crawled out of the underbrush. Green skin laced with lashes of purple, it's eyes slowly turning yellow. It's head darted from side to side. Then it scurried towards the body. A steel toed black boot landed on the lizard and crushed it. Two figures danced back and forth across the clearing, red blades clashing, each matching the others ferocity, each employing the opposite strategy. The taller of the two, wielding a longer single blade took the offensive, driving his opponent back, striking without mercy. The smaller merely fended off blows and never returned the attack with two short blades, allowing the taller to lead the fight. Watching and waiting for the time to strike. The fight grew more and more intense. Starkiller swung his blade in a downwards arch at Ezra's head, the boy blocked the strike with one of his guard shotos and swung at Starkillers chest with the other. The Sith dodged backwards to avoid it, breaking the lightsaber lock. Ezra thrust his hand out in a telekinetic push, Starkiller skidded backwards but remained upright, he charged forward and pressed the attack with renewed vigour, Ezra fell back into defending himself, waiting and watching.

"Where is he?!" Ashoka Tano roared into the face of a terrified Imperial officer "where's Ezra Bridger?" The Togruta stood in an Imperial data outpost, set on an asteroid in the Outer Rim. Outside, next to her docked A-wing were the remains of a dozen destroyed TIE fighters, the bodies of Stormtroopers littered the ground. The only survivor was the Commanding Officer who she currently had pinned up against a wall, her hand gripping his neck. Ashoka had searched through the Outer Rim to find Ezra, every lead had turned up cold and every Imperial prison and outpost she had searched was sadly Ezra-free. She had hacked into the Imperial network hoping to find any information on his whereabouts but there wasn't even a trace of him there.

"I'm telling you!" The officer spluttered terrified "Ezra Bridger wasn't taken by the Empire!"

"Then who does Starkiller work for!" she'd asked this to others, searched for him in the Imperial Network and found nothing, she almost didn't bother asking. But to her surprise the name seemed to mean something to the Officer. His eyes went wide.

"You know who he is?" Ashoka asked curiously

"Only rumours!" The officer spluttered

"Well let's hear them" the Togruta let go of the officers neck and he slumped to the floor.

"About a year ago, a TIE fighter manufacturing plant was attacked by a rebel cell, the situation was being brought under control when a warrior arrived and massacred both the rebel cell and the Imperial garrison" the officer rubbed his neck staring up at Ashoka in terror "only a handful survived and those who did we're quickly summoned to Lord Vader and were never seen again!"

"How do you know about this?" Ashoka crouched next to the officer

"I was listening in to an open com link on one of Lord Vader's "debriefings" the signal kept cutting out, but I heard the name Starkiller, and mentions of the force." Ashoka was quiet for a long time. Staring into nothingness as she thought through what she's been told

"There's something else" the officer half whispered

"What else is there?" Ashoka said quietly

"There's talk of Jedi that faced Starkiller and lived" the officer said

"I need a name" Ashoka snapped

"Galen Marek" the officer said. Ashoka nodded and stood up

"That's all I know! Spare me!" The officer begged

"I was never going to kill you" Ashoka said plainly and then she kicked the officer hard in the head. His head slammed back into the wall and he slumped unconscious. The Togruta turned away from the officer and ran to her A-Wing, clicking a button on a remote control the cockpit hissed open and Ashoka jumped in. After tapping at controls a holographic image of Kanan appeared

"Ashoka" he said, his voice somewhat distorted "I hope you've got some good news! Our latest lead is just a dead end" Ashoka could hear the despair in the Jedi's voice

"I've something, a Jedi that's faced Starkiller"

"Who?" Kanan's voice was suddenly filled with a new enthusiasm

"Galen Marek" Ashoka almost smiled

Red blades clashed again and again. Sparks flew from the blades, setting small patches of dead leaves and twigs on the clearing floor on fire. The combatants broke apart, both panting. The fight had dragged on for several minutes and it was taking it's toll on both of them.

"You've learned well" Starkiller panted

"Well" Ezra panted closing his eyes and concentrating "I had a good teacher!" He opened his eyes and thrust his hand out. Burning leaves and twigs flew from the clearing floor and flew at Starkiller. The Sith deactivated his lightsaber and swiped his hand through the air sending the burning embers aside. Ezra had already charged. Leaping over Starkiller in a somersault he landed mere feet behind Starkiller and raised his lightsaber, the blade inches away from his masters neck

"I got you!" The boy panted

"And I got you" Starkiller said matter-of-factly. Ezra looked down and saw that Starkiller had pressed his deactivated lightsaber against his stomach.

"A draw" Ezra said simply

"Indeed" Starkiller said, a smile appearing on his face

"That's a right hand better off then our last match" Ezra shrugged, deactivating the guard shotos. Starkiller smiled and shook his head. His com chirped

"What is it PROXY?" He asked, raising his hand to his ear

"Master, we've picked up a ship on the scanner, it appears to be an advanced TIE fighter"

"An Inquisitor?" Ezra looked at Starkiller with a raised eyebrow

"Most likely" Starkiller nodded and tapped his com again "we're on our way back PROXY" the two started back towards the Rogue Shadow

"This may work to our advantage" Starkiller said stroking his chin

"How?" Ezra was bewildered "care to tell me the plan?" Starkiller looked down at his apprentice

"Alright" he nodded "you've earned that. If we're going to get Vader into the open we're going to have to make a lot of noise. That means wiping out every single Inquisitor and taking a huge chunk out of the Empire."

"How are we going to do that?" Ezra asked exasperated

"We can start with the Inquisitor that's coming" Starkiller said simply "the death of one will bring more"

"And taking a chunk out of the Empire?" Ezra looked up at Starkiller

"We'll need the Rebels for that." Starkiller said simply "it's time for one last lesson. I'm going to teach you to hide your connection to the Dark Side. You'll appear to be a Jedi again." The boys yellow eyes want wide.

"Galen Marek?" Sabine asked incredulously "so we're giving up searching for Ezra to look for a replacement?" Ashoka had met up with the Ghost and the crew had met in the communal area to discuss Ashoka's latest discovery.

"Of course not Sabine!" Kanan said quickly "but if Ashoka's right he might be our only lead!"

"It's been two months" Zeb said gruffly "at this stage I'm willin to bet on any chance we got"

"I dunno" Hera frowned "where'd this Galen Marek come from?" She looked at Kanan and Ashoka

"The name Marek sounded familiar" Ashoka said "so I checked the holocron" the Togruta raised her hand, the holocron on the Dejarik table levitated and divided into sections, a holographic image of a man and a woman appeared, both wearing Jedi robes and welding blue and yellow lightsabers respectively.

"Kento and Mallie Marek" Ashoka explained "they were Jedi that abandoned the Order before Order 66."

"Why'd they leave the order?" Zeb asked glancing at Sabine

"They fell in love" Ashoka shrugged "but that was forbidden for a Jedi. So they left, they got married. Master Skywalker seemed oddly supportive"

"If they weren't in the Order when Order 66 was issued there's a chance they survived" Kanan said looking at Ashoka for conformation

"My thoughts exactly" Ashoka nodded "this Galen Marek could be there son!"

"Then where are his parents?" Sabine asked. There was a moment of silence, Ashoka cleared her throat

"Many Jedi that survived the purge were picked off over the years by Vader and the Inquisitors" the Togruta said sadly "but I met Kento once, he seemed like the kind of man who would die for his son"

"I'd expect that of any father" Hera said darkly "but this might hold up, I used our link to the Imperial network and did some digging. Look at this" the Twi'lek tapped a few commands into a data pad and another holographic image appeared, projected by the Dejarik board "over the last six months there's been a series of Jedi attacks on Imperial military sites, the reports are pretty shaky but there are one or two images" Hera tapped a command into the data pad and a frozen image of a young Jedi appeared above the board. He wielded a blue lightsaber, a white cloak billowed around him amid a torrent of frozen red blaster fire, his hood was down revealing a young angular face, his brown hair was cut close to his head and he had piercing brown eyes. With the holograms next to each other there wasn't denying the resemblance between Galen and Kento.

"He's the image of his father" Ashoka said quietly. There was murmur of agreement from the crew.

"Are we doing this?" Kanan asked the crew. The crew looked at each other, one after another and after a moment they nodded at Kanan

"Alright then" said the Jedi "let's find Galen Marek, see what he knows about Starkiller"

"Then we find Ezra" Said Sabine.

On board the Rogue Shadow Ezra Bridger sat on the floor crossed legged, his eyes closed, Galen Marek sat across from him, observing the boy with brown eyes.

"Focus" he said gently "focus on remembering what it's like to be a Jedi, let those memories fill you." Around the Rogue Shadow objects started to slowly levitate. Juno Eclipse glanced to her left and saw her blaster floating next her, she rolled her yes and snatched it out of the air and clipped it back into it's holster.

Images flashed through Ezra's mind, feelings blossomed in his heart, warming him. He was in Kanans cabin examining Kanans lightsaber, he was outside the Ghost reflecting pebbles with the weapon, stars surrounded him and he reached up grasping at his glowing blue Kyber crystal. He saw Sabine, they were in front of the blast doors. The kiss that she'd never have to live down. The moment that had felt like an eternity and for the first time in two months he remembered what he was fighting for. He opened his eyes. Galen nodded in approval and passed him a mirror. Hesitantly Ezra took it, his reflection stared back at him. It was older then he remembered, a mess of tangled hair hung over his forehead framing blue eyes, he ran his left hand over his face. He the put mirror down.

"Master, I've managed to identify the approaching Inquisitor" PROXY said out of nowhere from across the room

"Which one is it?" Galen said turning to the droid. PROXY flickered, sat in his place was a Mirialan female in black Inquisitor armour

"Her!" Ezra growled

"You know her?" Juno turned to Ezra surprised

"The Seventh Sister" Ezra glared at the image "she's been a real pain over the last few months after the Grand Inquisitor died"

"She must be trying to take his place" Juno said glancing at Galen who nodded

"Most likely" Galen nodded, looking at Ezra. "Ezra, you up for a challenge?"

"If it means taking her out, I'm all for it!" The boy grinned and cracked the knuckles on his left hand. Galen smiled

"Then you're ready for this" he unclipped Ezra's lightsaber from his belt and held it out to him. Ezra hesitated for a second, then raised it's right hand, the weapon flew from Galen's hand and landed neatly in its owners gloved grip, it was lighter then he remembered. Galen got up and started to rummage through a large trunk, pulling odd bits and prices out.

"You'll need these" Ezra got up and stood next to Galen. The Jedi handed him a homing beacon, a fistful of credits, a black cloak and a simple black helmet. The helmet had no defining features, blacked out optical lenses for eyes and a plain face plate, he swung the cloak around his shoulders and put the helmet on, the Shadows interior lit up, enhanced by the lenses, a series of heads up displayed appeared inside the helmet, a thermometer, a Geiger counter and a small bar along the bottom that was labelled

"Reserve oxygen"

"The helmet will filter out toxins and smoke, and in emergencies there's a small reserve oxygen supply."

"Thanks Galen" Ezra tapped the side of the helmet and the face plate and goggles slid aside revealing his face just like his cadet helmet had done "what are these for?" He held up the homing beacon and the credits. Galen had buried his head in another chest

"You're going to need them" he stood up, he was holding a smaller set of plain black Mandalorian armour, a chest piece, arm, knee and shin guards

"When the Inquisitor gets here, kill her and take her TIE fighter, go to Lothal and make as much noise as you can. Bring the Ghost to you, but don't interact with them until I contact you"

"Wait!" Juno looked bewildered "you're leaving the fight the Inquisitor alone?"

"He's more then ready Juno" he turned to Ezra and handed him the armour "I have faith in you Ezra". Ezra looked up at Galen in thought for a moment before nodding and starting to put the armour on

"How will you get in touch?" He said looking up as he attached the shin guards" Galen handed him a long range transmitter "keep it at that frequency, use the homing beacon to draw her to you" Ezra nodded

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make some noise as Galen Marek" the two grinned at each other.

Half an hour later Ezra was sat cross legged in the clearing. The Rogue Shadow was gone. The homing beacon was activated and set in front of him. His eyes were closed and he was meditating. He felt shifts in the Force around him, he opened his eyes and found himself in a room full of stars. The room where he'd received his Kyper crystal.

"Ok" he thought to himself "this is a new one" he stood up and walked a few steps before turning on the spot and yelling out in surprise. Stood where he was sat was a boy in a mixed matched orange and green outfit, he had shaggy blue hair and bright blue eyes, they both had the same scar on their cheek. Two lines left by the Grand Inquisitors blade. He was looking at himself. Or at least his younger self, from before he'd embraced the Dark Side. The younger Ezra regarded the older with disapproving blue eyes

"Look at yourself" he tutted scornfully "look at what you've become" Ezra stared at the younger boy in astonishment. There was only two months difference between them yet the changes where staggering. He was a good three inches shorter, his frame much more slender his face didn't carry the rage and pain that coursed through him now and then.

"You crossed every line" the younger boy shook his head

"Don't lecture me!" He snapped back at the other one "I haven't done anything you wouldn't"

"Obviously" the younger said dryly raising his eyebrow

"I did what you were never brave enough to do!" Ezra glared "I've become stronger then you ever were!"

"And what has that cost you?" The younger Ezra crossed his arms, both hands whole and human "pieces of yourself. Literally!"

"I lost this protecting our friends!" Ezra raised his hand, the glove was gone, the younger Ezra examined the armour and gears that had replaced flesh "you'd do the same thing! As would I! A thousand times over!"

"And what would the others say if they'd seen what you've done?" The younger looked him right in the eye. "What would Sabine say if she saw you cut down that girl while she begged for mercy?"

"Don't bring Sabine into this!" He growled his hands clenching into fists

"Maris was about the same age as Sabine" the younger stared intently at Ezra "would you do that to her too?"

"Of course not!" Rage coursed through him, he glowered at his younger self, "insolent boy!"

"Why not? You've done it before." The Jedi crossed his arms.

"I'd never harm Sabine! Brood attacked" the older's right hand clenched around the hilt of his lightsaber

"She was beaten! She was begging for mercy!" The younger pointed at Ezra accusingly, his eyes stern "how can you trust yourself to see her again? What happens when she finds out what you are and realises you're the enemy?"

"We're on the same side!"

"Are you?" The younger tilted his head to the side, "she wants to free the Galaxy, you want to rule it."

"I can protect the Galaxy! Keep everyone safe!" Ezra felt a sharp pain in his eyes "just like we said we would!"

"And their safety is better in your hands then in theirs?" The younger was cynical

"You know it is!" Ezra said in a soft, menacing tone "you've seen the Darkness in the Galaxy! You remember growing up alone." The younger nodded

"But what will that conquest cost you? Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." The vision shifted. He was on a platform on a volcanic world. Rivers of magma surrounded him, the landscape was barren, nothing but ash and rock. He was standing on a landing platform, a black star fighter was behind him, it was a design he'd never seen before, a slender body with two sets of wings stacked on top of each other beside the cockpit, an astromech was settled into the fighter behind the cockpit. A closer inspection revealed it to be a re painted Chopper. Ahead of him was an imperial prison complex

"Stay with the ship Chop" he said causally as he walked away pulling his hood up. The platform lead to a pathway suspended above the molten lakes, shield generators hummed constantly, a shell of blue surrounded the walkway. The whole complex surrounded by a massive ray shield. An obvious feature, even for the Empire. He was dressed in the black armour Galen had given him, it was tighter now, a red symbol was stencilled onto the chest. He ran down gangways and up stairs a black cloak billowing around him. A long walkway lead to the complex entrance, a dozen soldiers were fanned out in a horse shoe formation, guarding the doors.

"Freeze!" The obvious Commander pointed at him, the unit all raised their blasters. All dozen barrels pointed right at him.

"I don't have time for this" he said flatly he raised his right hand and clenched his fist. The whole unit rose into the air, clutching at their throats, legs kicking wildly.

"That's enough Ezra!" The complex doors had opened. Sabine was standing in the open door, her armour had been repainted, a youth with blonde hair was on her right, a lightsaber hung on his belt. Behind them were the silhouettes of others he couldn't make out

"We both know that's not my name Sabine" he called back coldly, his fist still firmly raised.

"I'm not calling you that name." She snapped "that's not who I know"

"Ezra Bridger was weak." He mocked as he advanced on her. The youth unclipped his lightsaber and activated a blue blade

"He was a Jedi!" The youth glared at him

"An idealistic fool" he said smoothly "I destroyed him. I am Remnous. I am Sith." Sabine shook her head

"Then I will avenge him" quick as flash she drew a new blaster from her right holster and fired. Right at him.

He opened his eyes. An advanced TIE was landing in the clearing. He shook his head and stood up. The TIEs hatch opened, an Inquisitor leapt from the fighter and landed gracefully several feet in front of him. She had a slender build with a plain face plate helmet. He reached up and removed his helmet.

"Well!" The Inquisitor laughed with delight "this is a surprise" the visor opened, revealing the Mirialans yellow face. Ezra stayed still, regarding the woman with cold eyes. The Mirialan didn't seem to notice his change in character and kept talking

"Where have you been?" She cooed "there's been some nasty rumours about you" she unclipped her lightsaber "people all over the Galaxy saying you're dead, even Lord Vader couldn't sense you" she grinned. He'd met Rancors with less threatening smiles.

"How pleased Lord Vader will be when I bring you to him" the Mirialan activated one of her red blades "so why don't you just come quietly? It would be such a shame to ruin such a pretty face." Anger boiled within him. She was mocking him! He'd always felt resentment for the Inquisitors, this one especially. He'd never had the power or the will to end her. Well he did now.

"Yes it would" his words came out as a threatening hiss, he unclipped his lightsaber "I'll make this quick." The Seventh Sisters eyes narrowed. She was looking the boy up and down, only now realising something had changed.

"What happened to you?" She was almost cautious, unsure of wether or not she wanted an answer

"A lot" he started to walk, the Seventh Sister parroted his actions and the two started to circle each other

"So where's your body guard?" Ezra joked as they circled. He still hadn't activated his lightsaber "what do you call that one?" He feigned confusion, rubbing his chin "the Fifth Brother?" He snapped his fingers "that's it! You know I always figured he was your boss" he laughed at the fury on the Mirialans face "what with him being Fifth and you being Seventh"

"That oath is in no way my superior!" She snapped at him, he could feel her anger building. Good.

"He's slow and short sighted! No imagination!" She raised her red blade "and when I bring you to Lord Vader they will all kneel to me as the new Grand Inquisitor!" She charged through the clearing swinging at his head with her lightsaber. He easily ducked under her blade and spun around so he was facing her, she spun and slashed at him again. Again he dodged, backing away, putting ground between them.

"Can you?" He asked simply

"What?!" The Inquisitor raised her weapon and activated her second blade, the circular hand guard spinning shut

"You can't bring me to Vader" he goaded her with his words

"You can't win here child!" The Inquisitors lightsabers spun, her eyes shadowed "you'd have to kill me, and that's not the Jedi way." Ezra closed his eyes, he felt pain behind his closed eyelids. When he opened them again the Inquisitor backed away in shock, staring at his golden eyes

"I am no Jedi" He said simply and activated his lightsaber. The blue blade hummed familiarly, it was almost comforting. He leapt at the Inquisitor, spinning through the air, bringing his blade down on her head. The Mirialan blocked the strike. Ezra landed behind her and continued the fight, abandoning the defensive form he used when facing superior opponents and let his controlled rage lead the flight. Making lightning fast strikes, barreling through her defences and pushing her backwards. The Seventh Sister backed away, making an effort to keep the boy at arms distance. He had always been impressive, for his age and meagre training. Now, with the power of the Dark Side the boy was a machine, slicing through her defences, overcoming every trick and strategy she used. She didn't know if she could win this fight. Ezra could see her tiring and knew the end was coming

"I said I'd make this quick" he said simply. He thrust his arm out pushing her back with a telekinetic attack, she skidded backwards, toppling over as she stopped. He raised his left arm, he closed his eyes and felt the power within him, imagined it traveling through his arm. He opened his eyes and opened his hand. Lightning shot from his hand, striking the Seventh Sister as she lay on the ground. Her howls of agony echoed through the jungle as she thrashed in pain. He remembered the feeling of the lightning, the pain. He almost felt sorry for her, he powered through the pity building within him and kept up the assault until he felt himself tire. The crackling stopped, the air was charged with energy. Groaning the Mirialan made an effort to get up. Ezra was on her in a heart beat, slicing her arm cleanly off above the elbow. The Seventh Sister didn't have the strength to scream. She forced herself onto her knees, looking up as Ezra retrieved her lightsaber with the Force

"Who are you?" She asked weakly as he advanced on her, activating a single red blade. He paused, and thought for a moment, his golden eyes far away.

"I'm not Ezra Bridger" he said it simply, he wasn't. "But I don't mind wearing his name for a while longer" he waved the red blade in front of him, watching it blur. He looked down at the beaten Mirialan. "When Vader and the Emperor lie dead I can take a new name." He paused and a smile crept across his face "and I'm beginning to like the sound of, Remnous." The Seventh Sister stared up at him, her expression a mixture of terror and admiration

"You're going to be spectacular" she said then bowed her head. Remnous grinned and raised the red blade above his head. He brought it down in a blur of red. The Seventh Sisters lifeless body slumped to the ground.

Authors note: Hey, I guess I should have added one of these before, but I didn't really feel confident to do it. I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows they're really kept me motivated. I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer then the others, exam season has come around and it is brutal! I'll try and update about once a weak from now on. Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated.

Till we meet again

Nighttrek


	4. Revelations

The Apprentice

An advanced TIE fighter flew away from Felucia, at the controls sat a young man. He wasn't much more then a boy, but it wouldn't be right to call him one. His eyes were closed and his face was far away as if in a trance. A light started flashing on the TIEs console. He opened his eyes, they were blue. He typed a command into the flashing console and the stars blurred into lines, the fighter was propelled into hyper space.

Far away from Felucia, on the planet Bespin the Rogue Shadow was landing on the mining facility Cloud City. Galen Marek strode down the Shadows ramp, he was dressed in a mostly grey outfit, a simple chest piece with grey shoulder guards, white sleeves stretched just past his elbows and were tucked into grey armoured gauntlets. Worn over all of this was a white robe. Galen glanced around him before pulling up the robes hood and running into the city. The Jedi didn't stop running until he reached a small bar in the inner city, he stopped just outside the entrance and tapped his com link

"You're sure he's here Juno?" Galen looked at the bar with distaste

"According to the scans, yes he is" Juno answered

"I told him to stop drinking!" Galen muttered to himself and walked inside.

The bar was crowded and noisy. Galen stood in the entrance his head scanning from side to side. A table in the corner caught his eye. An old man with long grey hair was sat at it, a bandage was wrapped around his eyes, he was dressed in scorched and dented armour. Galen rolled his eyes and made his way through the sea of people to the corner

"Always knew you would breeze back through my doors eventually boy" the blind man didn't even look up and simply "stared" at his drink

"It's good to see you too General" Galen joked dryly as he sat down opposite to the old man

"So what brings you back?" The old man sipped his drink "finally given up on your suicide quest?"

"On the day you do what I told you and stop drinking" Galen pulled the old mans glass away with the force and inspected it

"It's none alcoholic boy" the old man raised his hand and the glass returned to him "I know you weren't my apprentice for long but you should speak to me with more respect"

"And six months of Jedi training from a drunk wasn't exactly constructive Kota" Galen replied smoothly

"You have your eyes burned out and tell me you don't want a drink!" Kota snapped back

"I probably would" Galen leaned forward, "General, it's time to get back in the fight"

"There is no fight against the Empire boy" Kota said slumping back in his chair "not one we can win"

"You're wrong Kota!" Galen ran his hand through his hair on frustration "I've found other Jedi!" Kota was quiet, his mouth slightly open

"Who?" He asked softly

"Ashoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's apprentice! There's a surviving former Padawan calling himself Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice Ezra Bridger, they're part of an Alliance of Rebel Cells Kota!. They have a fleet, fighters, soldiers!" Galen thumped his fist on the table "we can help them Kota" he looked at where the Jedi's eyes had been, he remembered burning them out, this Alliance is destined to overthrow the Empire Kota, and then know it. There was a moment of silence, eventually Kota drained his glass

"You can" He looked away "I'm no good to anyone anymore"

"You're Rahm Kota!" Galen urged the Jedi "they don't need your eyes, just your mind." Galen reached to his belt, unclipped Kota's lightsaber and placed it on the table in front of the blind Jedi "get back in the fight. General Kota." Kota ran his hand over the table until he found the lightsaber

"Where did you get this?" Kota asked in astonishment, he never thought he'd "see" his weapon again

"I took it from the Sith Assassin that blinded you" Galen lied smoothly "he took it when you fell from the wreckage. His name is Starkiller." Kota looked at Galen,

"You faced him?" Galen nodded,

"Yes General, the Rebels have gad a run in with him too, we can bring him to justice!" Kota took the lightsaber, running his fingertips over the weapon, he gripped it tightly.

"So, where is this Rebel Alliance?" The blind man asked

In the Outer Rim an advanced TIE fighter came out of hyperspace near the planet Lothal. The Imperial blockade had been lifted some weeks ago as it became obvious that the Lothal Rebels had abandoned operations on the planet. A few Star Destroyers were still stationed there as a part of standard procedure but it was easy to find a way around them, if you knew how. If not, this was still an Inquisitors TIE fighter, officers assigned to Lothal weren't often bold enough to question an Inquisitor. Most liked their throats intact.

Hera sighed, she put down the data pad she'd been looking through and rubbed her temples. It was late in the Ghost, she was alone in the cockpit. It had been nine weeks since Ezra had stayed behind to protect them, sacrificing himself in the process. It had been six weeks since they started searching. As much as the crew had protested she'd insisted they do as Ashoka said and take time to rest, they all needed to adjust. Kanan had barely spoken in the three weeks they'd spent waiting for his arm to heal, spending most of his time meditating, trying to find Ezra in the Force. It broke her heart, seeing him so desperate to find his Padawan and growing more and more disheartened when he failed. One evening, maybe a week after Ezra was taken she'd taken a tray to Kanans cabin, determined to get him to eat. She'd found him sitting on the floor, leaning against his bunk staring into nothingness. He'd looked at her with empty eyes

"Do you remember when we first found Ezra?" He'd said quietly

"Of course I do love" she put the tray down and sat down next to him

"I felt him in the Force" Kanan said quietly, his teal eyes far away, "I didn't know him, and I wasn't trying to find him, but I knew he was there, felt him right next to me. But I can't find him now, when I've known him for so long" Hera had pulled the Jedi close and put her head on his shoulder, letting him talk.

"The last thing Master Billaba ever did was die protecting me" Kanan closed his eyes, the sound of blaster fire echoing in his memories and his masters voice saying "I'll be right behind you!" The first and last lie she'd ever told him. He sighed deeply "I thought taking Ezra as an Apprentice would help me makes amends, make things right. But he's gone, he gave himself defending us. Just like Master Billaba"

"You can't blame yourself Kanan!" Hera had said, "Ezra isn't gone"

"He's not dead" the Jedi said flatly "that doesn't mean he isn't gone. He's lost Hera, lost in the Dark, and it's because I wasn't a good enough teacher to guide him." Kanan had broken down after that, sobbing gently as Hera held him. They all felt the loss, the crew was shaken to it's core. Sabine had refused to speak to anyone for weeks, stately plainly that until they started looking they had nothing to discuss, Sabine did everything alone, even mourn.

Zeb had been angry, angry at Starkiller, even at Ezra

"Why'd the kid have to be such a hero?" The Lasat had exclaimed, banging is fists onto the Dejarik board. Grief had many forms, even Chopper had stopped making trouble, it seemed hollow without Ezra. Everything they did seemed hollow without him.

On the moon of Nar Shaddaa Ashoka Tano inspected the wreckage of the observation platform of the TIE fighter manufacturing plant that orbited above her. According to the Imperial Network, this was the site of Rahm Kota's death. If the officer was right, Starkiller had been here. It was a slim chance, but she might find something to go on. The security footage had been wiped clean, but the wreck still told a story. The interior was covered in scorch marks, from both blasters and lightsabers. She couldn't make much out, the place had been picked clean by scavengers and Imperials. Their tracks trampled over the signs the battle had left. There was no logical reason to come here, but when you're faced with dead ends you look into every lead. There was something else, there was a pull in the Force, an urge to come here. It was probably a warning. There was no wind, the air was calm. She sat down on a dented computer bank and closed her eyes. Her breathing calm, she waited. There was no sound, after a moment she opened her eyes. Starkiller stood before her, his face still covered by his helmet, she stared fixedly at the T shaped visor. Neither of them moved, a slight breeze picked up and Starkillers tattered robe flapped at his feet. Ashoka slowly stood and unclipped her lightsabers, Starkiller raised his hand and his weapon flew to his hand. She had time to examine it now, dull grey metal, a similar design to Master Skywalker's, except plates were missing and a glowing red Kyper crystal was exposed. Slowly she took a few steps forward and knelt, placing her lightsabers a few feet in front her. Starkiller tilted his head to one side, then followed suit, kneeling a few feet away from the Togruta and set his weapon in the middle in between hers. They were silent for a while each surveying the other wearily.

"So, you're not taking you're mask off then?" Ashoka said after a few minutes had passed. Starkiller laughed, his voice heavily altered by the mask

"Really Ashoka?" Starkiller leaned forward, "of all the things you want to ask, that's it?" Ashoka's face stayed expressionless

"I guess that's a no then" she said flatly, her eyebrow raised

"Yes it is" Starkiller crossed his arms "who I am doesn't matter, just what I am" there was a pause, then Starkiller shook his head "go on, ask me" Ashoka took a breath

"Who is Darth Vader?"

"You know who he is" Starkillers voice wasn't snide or condescending. It was dead serious.

"That thing is not Anakin Skywalker!" Ashoka snapped back

"Maybe it's not now" Starkiller said flatly, "but it was"

"No!" Ashoka snapped "Anakin would never turn! He died a Jedi's death!" Starkiller chuckled

"Oh come on, you're smarter then that Snips"

"Don't call me that!" The Togruta's hands clenched into fists

"Oh that's right" Starkiller mocked, "you hate that don't you?" The Sith laughed coldly "sorry Tano, but it's our heroes that let us down the most." Ashoka glared at the Sith, her eyes darted to her lightsabers

"I can feel your anger rising" Starkiller tilted his head back "go on then Grey Jedi, take your weapons, we both know you can't beat me"

"I always had more luck the second time around" she snapped, she took a breath, allowing her anger to drain away. "Enough of your games, where Ezra Bridger?" Starkiller tilted his head to the side,

"I don't know" he said simply

"You don't know? How can you not know?!" The Togruta glowered at the Sith

"The little brat escaped me weeks ago, stole my ship and left me here." Starkillers own hands clenched into fists

"He escaped?" Ashoka was shocked

"Yes he did" Starkiller shrugged "I'm surprised he didn't run straight home, but then again" she could hear his smirk "he wasn't the same boy I took"

"What do you mean by that?" Nerves started to tingle in Ashoka's stomach

"You know what I mean Snips. The Dark Side changes people, your master is proof of that"

"What did you do to him?" The Togruta's eyes narrowed

"I showed him the Darkness, he didn't seem to like it, he fought it, I had to restrain him quite a few times" Ashoka's eyes widened with horror "you should have heard him scream!" Starkillers voice was malicious" thrashing around, calling out for "Kanan", he was his master wasn't he?"

"He is his master!" Ashoka snapped, she could feel her rage building, how dare he!

"Maybe, maybe not" Starkiller shrugged "but I doubt it, he was convinced you'd all abandoned him, left him to me"

"He wouldn't believe that"

"Maybe not the Bridger you knew," Starkiller chuckled menacingly "but I don't know if he's around anymore. You failed him. Soon he'll find his sense and return to me"

He stole your ship, he hates you, there's no way he'd serve you" Ashoka wished she could believe that, but she put on a brave face. The Sith didn't react, he stared at her "maybe so" he said calmly, "I am so glad you came Ashoka"

"Oh really? Why's that?" The Togruta's eyes narrowed suspiciously

"I needed a ship" Starkiller thrust his arm out, the Togruta was flung backwards, thudding painfully into the far wall. Starkiller raised his hand and his lightsaber flew to him, he flicked his wrist and Ashoka's flew off to the side, then he turned and ran for the broken windows. Ashoka sat up, stars dancing in front of her eyes. She heard the roar of her A-wings engines starting up and she clumsily got to her feet and started for the windows, raising her hand her lightsabers flew to her, she caught them both in her right hand and managed to make it to the shattered windows in time to see her A-wing fly away. The Togruta sat down heavily and pulled her long range transmitter from her belt

"Ghost, this is Ashoka"

"We hear you Ashoka" Heras voice answered

"I'm gonna need a lift" Ashoka sat down and massaged the back of her head

"Why? What happened to your A-wing?" It was Sabines voice this time

"I ran into Starkiller on Nar Shaddaa" the Togruta said "he stole my ship, Sabine, Ezra has escaped him!" There was a long moment of silence, then Kanans voice was on that com

"We'll be right there"

On Lothal a figure in black armour with a black helmet was crouched on a roof top, listening closely to an exchange between two Imperial officers as one signed forms and a squadron of Stormtroopers attached crates to the back of two speeder bikes

"-top priority, these must get to the Imperial complex as soon as possible!"

"Top priority huh?" The figure said under his breath "I like the sound of that" the Stormtrooper escort was slowly marching away "that's right Bucketheads, leave me to it" the figure grinned behind his helmet. He knew the streets, the best place to intercept them would be the market, lots of obstacles, they'd be too fast to avoid and have to stop. He took off, his cloak billowing out behind him, jumping across alleys and over chimneys. Behind him he heard the speeder bikes start up and he came to a skidding halt over looking the market place, his eyes scanned the market. A ship had just arrived, unloading a shipment of fruit to a merchant

"Perfect" he grinned and stretched his hand out, feeling the stack of crates with the Force. His plan was pull the whole stack down, but as he gripped the pile he remembered what Rex had once told him

"When you look through the Force, don't forget to look with your eyes too" he scanned the pile again and spotted a single crate at the bottom of the stack, if it came loose the whole pile would come down.

"Good advice Rex" he muttered and focused his efforts on the single crate, he clenched his fist and yanked his arm back. The crate flew out from under the pile and smashed into the wall of an opposite building. Fruit spilled over the market and the stack teetered and fell. Beggars scrambled to the open crate as the two Imperial speeder bikes rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop seeing the commotion.

"Get out the way!" One of the riders stood up on their bike, a shadow passed over him, he looked up in time to see a black boot collide with his head. The first rider flew off his bike and landed on the wreckage of crates. The masked figure landed

"Hey!" The second rider drew his blaster and fired at the masked youth who'd landed next to his now unconscious partners speeder. The youth dodged nimbly under the blaster fire and somersaulted over the second speeder, he landed next to the remaining rider and upper cut him in the jaw, sending him tumbling off the speeder and onto the ground his helmet flying off

"Who are you?" The rider stuttered as he scurried away from the youth as he advanced. The youth reached up and tapped the side of his helmet, the face plate slid aside "Ezra Bridger?" The rider stared up in shock

"Sort of" Ezra replied and kicked the rider hard in the head, knocking him unconscious. He turned back to the speeders and started to detach the crates, he had about a minute before the Imperials realised something had gone wrong with the transport. After that it would be about a two minute response time to see what was wrong

"Ezra Bridger" thought to himself "yeah, that was me" the crates came loose, forty five seconds. "Who am I now? I'm not Remnous yet" he pushed the crates to the other speeder and pushed them behind the other two crates, thirty seconds. "Am I just different? I don't feel anything like I used to" he crouched down next to crates and worked on attaching them, fifteen seconds. "All I know is I'm not a Jedi anymore, I am the heir to the Sith" the crates where attached, he swung his leg over the speeder and gunned the engines. Time was up, the response was on the way. He turned the bike steeply and shot off down the street the engines howling. "And one day I'll kill Vader myself" he grinned at the thought.

"-and by the time I got to the window he'd already taken the ship" Ashoka said as she pressed an ice pack against the back of her head.

"He escaped" Kanan sat back, a grin spreading across his face. The whole crew was gathered in the common area once again, listening to Ashoka recount her latest encounter with Starkiller. A bubble of tension had been building up since Ezra had left had burst, he wasn't back yet, but they all felt better knowing he wasn't in Starkillers clutches anymore.

"So where is he?" Sabine asked "if he had a ship why didn't he go back to the fleet?"

"Starkiller said that Ezra resisted the Dark Side" Ashoka said "turning can cause an identity crisis"

"So he went away to find himself?" Zeb glanced at Kanan who nodded

"Most likely" the Jedi stroked his chin "which begs the question, do we keep looking if he doesn't want to be found?"

"We have to find him!" Sabine thumped her fist onto the table. The crew looked at her and there was a moment of silence. "I've been checking the Imperial Network and there's been reports of Jedi attacks on Imperial supply shipments on Lothal, it's got to be Ezra!"

"It's likely" Hera said gently "but Sabine, if what the Dark Side did to him was so bad he didn't want to come home, do you really want to see him like that?" Sabine paused, unsure of how to answer.

"It's Ezra" she looked at Hera coldly, "if we know where he is, we have to find him, just so we can know if he's ok and offer him help." The crew glanced at each other

"I agree" heads turned to look at Ashoka. The Togruta looked back at the crew and crossed her arms "he needs help" she said simply. Kanan nodded and looked at Hera

"Set a course for Lothal"

The response had arrived, three speeders. Ezra gunned the engines and pushed the speeder, the crates clattered behind him.

"They're slowing me down" he grunted in annoyance. The riders behind him pulled out blasters and fired at him. He swerved from side to side, with a typical Stormtroopers aim he'd be fine. He'd left the capital and was shooting down the Imperial road his cloak billowing out behind him, the wind roaring around him. He grinned, he felt alive! He'd always loved the rush of doing something dangerous. He gripped the speeders throttle tightly and reduced his speed. His pursuers shot past him as they over took, he sped up again and pulled his lightsaber from his belt. He drew level with the rider at the back of the group and activated the weapons blade, the rider stared at the blade in terror

"No! No! No!" He cried out as Ezra raised the blade and neatly sliced off the front of his speeder. Both the vehicle and the rider were sent spinning off the road. Ezra glanced over his shoulder and saw a small pillar of fire rise out of the tall grass.

"Whoops" he muttered sarcastically as he deactivated his lightsaber blade. He caught up with the second rider, pulling up next to him on his left, the rider glanced at him and rammed his speeder into Ezra's. He held on as the impact rocked his speeder, he gritted his teeth and flicked his hand. The Imperial gave a surprised yell as his speeder flipped over and he was sent flying. There was only one Imperial now, Ezra pulled up next to him and the two rode side by side

"Do you really want to do this?" He looked at the rider. The rider looked at Ezra for a second, then looked behind him

"You know what? I'm good" he said and pulled on his brakes. Ezra rode on alone, a grin slowly spreading across his face. He left the road and rode across the grass land. He crossed over hills, the landscape blurring around him.

An Imperial Star Destroyer orbited the planet Felucia. This was the last reported location of the Inquisitor the Seventh Sister, the disappearance of an Inquisitor merited an investigation, but special measures had been taken in this case. Darth Vader himself was overseeing the investigation, accompanied by the Inquisitor the Second Sister. The two stood side by side on the Destroyers bridge, surveying the planet coldly. The Second Sister stood just at Vader's shoulder height, she was unique among the Inquisitors, previously second only to the Grand Inquisitor she had taken to being at Lord Vader's personal call and his most favoured agent amongst the Inquisitors. She was a mystery to most of the Empire, including the Inquisitors. Rumours about her origin varied from her being a fallen Jedi to Vader's own daughter. He did seem to allow her a great deal of leniency. Her style differed massively from the other Inquisitors, she wore no armour, instead, a simple black robe belted at the waist, the belt sported several notches containing extra equipment and two lightsabers curved at the end of the hilt, opposed to the standard Inquisitor blade. The robe had a large hood, the only part of her face visible was her nose and chin, her yellow eyes hidden in shadow.

"Do you sense her my master?" Her voice was unaltered. Vader didn't reply, his gaze on the planet bellow.

"No" he said, a shuttle was approaching the Destroyer.

"Lord Vader" a communications officer said nervously "the search party has recovered the Inquisitors corpse." There was silence on the bridge, broken only by Vader's metallic breathing

"Have the body moved to the ships medical bay, I will inspect it personally" Vader turned, his cloak swishing, the Second Sister followed him a step or so behind. The Destroyers crew parted before them, their shoulders flinched and their heads down, the Seventh Sister looked at them with distaste. The Empire ruled through fear, fear was used to control the weak. An entire elevator full of Stormtroopers cleared out and allowed them the lift to themselves at the sight of Vader, the Sith Lord didn't even glance at the soldiers as he strode past them and entered the lift, the Inquisitor close behind him. They stood in silence, listening to the hum of the elevator. The Second Sister looked up at Vader, now she was out of the gloom more of her face was visible. Yellow Mirialan skin, black markings ran from the bridge of her nose down her cheeks, "Master, who do you believe killed the Seventh Sister?" Vader looked down at the Inquisitor, her face reflected in the eyes of his mask.

"I have a few suspects" the Siths breathing echoed in the confined space "there is a band of Rebels lead by a Jedi named Kanan Jarrus, he was one who defeated the former Grand Inquisitor"

"Could this have anything to do with the disappearance of Ezra Bridger my Lord?" The Inquisitor tilted her head "does Jarrus believe we are the ones who killed him?"

"Bridger isn't dead." Vader said without turning his head

"Do you know what happened to him my Lord?" The Seventh Sister was surprised Vader had waited this long to tell her, she was normally kept very well informed by Vader. The Sith didn't reply, and simply stared ahead. The elevator stopped and opened into the medical bay, the body of the Seventh Sister had been placed on an autopsy table, a full crew of medical droids stood ready and waiting next to it.

"Leave us" Vader said simply, the Medical crew filed out obediently. Soon they were alone, the Second Sister crossed to a terminal and entered a sequence of commands. A scanner unfolded from the wall and ran the length of the table, a blue light running over the dead Inquisitor as the scanner moved. Results of the scan started to appear on the terminal.

"Her arm was removed with a lightsaber, judging by the angle the blade hit her arm at it was done when her guard was done." The Inquisitor looked at Vader, then looked at the scanner again.

"She's taken a severe amount of punishment, burns, from lighting." The Second Sister looked up at Vader and raised her eyebrow. Vader looked at the Inquisitor

"Your reliance on technology is a weakness, all you need is the Force" Vader looked at the dead Inquisitor

"This is a minor loss" Vader said casually "the Rebels interference with the recovery of Force sensitive children has hindered out ability to quickly train replacement Inquisitors." Vader made a fist "No more, the Jedi have gone too far" He turned from the dead Inquisitor and strode over to the Second Sister, she in turn stepped away from the terminal and bowed he head as Vader approached. The Dark Lord looked down at her

"It is time to end this insurrection, the Grand Inquisitor failed to stop these Jedi. You will"

"Yes me Lord" the Second Sister bowed her head

"Lower your hood and kneel" Vader raised his hand and his lightsaber flew to it from his belt. The Second Sister slowly lowered her hood. She was a Mirialan, her yellow skin greyed and her eyes sunken from years spent in the Dark Side. The Mirialan slowly knelt and Vader's feet, the Sith activated his lightsaber

"You are strong in the Dark Side, Inquisitor, the Rebel band is aided by the Jedi Kanan Jarrus and the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker." The Second Sister looked up her eyes wide, black markings ran from the bridge of her nose and down both cheeks. Vader raised his lightsaber and lowered it to just above her right shoulder "I am tasking you to destroy these Jedi. They will likely be in contact with Galen Marek, destroy him and well." Vader moved his blade over her head to her left shoulder. "Do this in my name." He deactivated the blade. "Rise, Grand Inquisitor." The Mirialan, closed her eyes, a smile playing across her lips "Yes my Master." She rose and quickly pulled her hood back up. "It will be done"

"Good" Vader turned away from her "I am leaving you the ship." He strode to the door and turned back to her as it opened. "Do not fail me." He said plainly as he lost.

Ezra was sat in his old tower, stacks of crates from his weeks of stealing from the Empire were piled against the wall, they'd be useful for something. He was at his desk working, pieces of the Seventh Sisters lightsaber littered the workbench, the ring had been removed. It had taken a day to open the case without damaging the weapon. Trying to open it with the Force had felt wrong, it wasn't his weapon. It was like trying to force his foot into the wrong shoe. When he had got it open he'd found out the blade was powered by four red crystals. He'd since then taken the trophy apart, using the pieces to build something else. He'd searched the Black Market for parts and had raided through Imperial tech shipments looking for anything useful. He'd made some adjustments to his first lightsaber, he'd removed the casing and wired in one of the red crystals below the blue, the wiring went to a new notch in the handle below the trigger that would turn the blade red or blue when pressed. With the rest of the pieces and tech he'd designed a whole new weapon. He'd searched through the Imperial records of the Jedi temple for alternate designs and had combined several into a unique weapon. The hilt was black, the metal tinged with a dull red, reminiscent of stained blood. His new design reflected the old slightly , it sported hand guard shaped to his fist, emitters were built into the guard at either end, when activated a lightsaber blade would run along the guard, projected from emitter to emitter. Directly behind the top of the hand guard on the opposite side of hilt was another emitter which would produce a shorter hand guard blade. A final emitter was mounted on the hilt, when activated it would sport a red blade. Taking the weapon in hand he stood, starring at it and turning it in his hands. Raising it above his head he activated it. The red blades hissed as they activated, he lowered it to eye level and examined it. The blades hummed together, he swung it gently

"It's gonna take some getting used to" he said optimistically, smiling at it with pride. Starkillers communicator crackled from across the room

"Ezra? Come in" Ezra quickly deactivated his new lightsaber rushed to the transmitter and grabbed the microphone

"I'm here Master"

"You've done well on Lothal, you've gained the attention of the Empire and the Rebels. ISB Agent Kallus has been dispatched to Lothal, the Ghost is on it's way as well." Starkiller sounded impressed

"Thank you Master, what's the plan" he gripped the microphone eager to begin. Starkiller chuckled

"This is what I need you to do"

Authors note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been dealing with some personal issues and I've had no time to write. I'm not giving up on this story. I have a lot planned for it. So until we meet again

Nighttrek


	5. Trojan

The Apprentice

On Lothal at the dead of night, a figure in black armour crept along the outer wall of the Imperial complex. Hugging close to the walls and freezing in place whenever a patrol passed him. He lingered in a shadowed patch, watching different patrols pass, until a pair of Stormtroopers passed him, both of them caught up in conversation.

"So I got my orders" one Stormtrooper was saying to the other "I'm being transferred to Naboo" Ezra slowly followed the patrol, his feet not making a sound, the world lit up through the lenses of his helmet. He didn't need to be cautious, the bucketheads were so caught up in their conversation they wouldn't have noticed a Gundark charging them.

"You're lucky" the other Trooper muttered "I'm not being transferred"

"Bad luck I guess" the other Trooper shrugged as they came to a door in the wall "at least the Spectres are gone" he dialled a code and the door opened

"Are we?" Both Troopers spun around blasters raised. Ezra Bridger strode out from the shadows. Both Troopers looked at each other in horror

"This won't end well for us will it?" the Trooper on the right groaned

"Got it in one" Ezra grinned, then lunged forward saber coming to life!

###

The Ghost flew through hyperspace, Sabine was sat in her room surrounded by a web of holographic screens, she was dressed in her armour under suit, the plates and helmet piled in a corner with her boots. She was going through all the Imperial accounts of Jedi attacks on Lothal, the reports were muddled and inconclusive, but she managed to get the gist. They'd started a few weeks to a month ago, the perpetrator wore black and wielded a blue lightsaber, they always acted alone and often in dramatic fashion, leading Imperial Forces on long speeder bike chases and causing as much collateral damage as possible.

"Other than a style change it sounds just like you kid" Sabine muttered as she skimmed through another report, it was much the same as the others and she was turning away to another when somethig caught her eye.

"Video footage?" she murmured eyes wide, she quickly tapped at the screen impatiently. The image of the Lothal market appeared on the screen, it looked business as usual, a merchant was unloading a shipment from a huge stack of crates. Two speeders rounded a corner just as the stack came crashing down, causing the speeders to come to a screeching halt. The riders rose yelling in protest as a black shadow passed overhead. Sabine's eyes grew wide as a figure in pure black Mandalorian armour practically swooped into the street, his boot colliding with a Stormtroopers helmet, the other Trooper, startled started firing randomly. The assailant ducked the shots effortlessly and somersaulted over the other speeder.

"You're looking in form kid" Sabine murmured then flinched as he sharply upper cut the second Stormtrooper in the jaw "and it looks like all of Kanans lessons in restraint have gone out the window" she muttered her eyebrow raised, nerves starting to tingle in her stomach, Kanans words from all those months ago echoed in her mind "We have to accept the possibility that the Ezra we find might not be the one we lost". The assailant reached up and tapped the side of his helmet, the face plate slid back. Sabine frantically paused the videos and zoomed in the image and enhanced the picture. As the image cleared, Ezra's grinning face came into focus. Her heart skipped a beat, then started working over time, relief flooded through her, Ezra was on Lothal! Then apprehension, he seemed to have abandoned all restraint, what had Starkiller done to him? Then excitement, they were on their way to him! She'd see him soon! She practically hugged herself, a smile creeping across her face for the first time in months. There was a knock on her door

"Sabine?" Hera's voice called, the artist practically leaped across the room, and fumbled with the door controls until it hissed open, Hera stood in the corridor. She looked slightly bewildered

"Sabine are you ok?" Hera said carefully to the wildly grinning Mandalorian

"Look at this!" Sabine said grabbing the Twi'leks arm and pulling her into the cabin "I was looking g through Imperial reports, and I found this footage!" she gushed quickly as she enlarged the screen and impatiently tapped the repeat button. Hera watched the video with much the same reaction as her, smiling at the sight of Ezra and flinching as he demonstrated his brutal new combat style.

"Well, good to know we're not wasting our time going to Lothal" the Twi'lek said smiling softly, she pulled the screen closer to her and examined the frozen image of Ezra's face like a mother examining her son's bruises after a fight, eyes scanning for any signs of injury. Roaming over the deep bags under his eyes, the worry and pain lines creased into his skin, he looked years older.

"He looks tired" Hera said, her voice pained, Sabine nodded sadly then pointed at the screen

"Look at his eyes" she said "still blue, Kanan said if he'd turned they'd be yellow"

"So maybe he did fight off the Dark Side" Hera stroked her chin

"Can we get there any faster?" Sabine looked at Hera, the Twi'lek shook her head

"We're pushing the Ghost as far as I dare, pushing her further will stress the hyperdrive too much"

"Damn" Sabine thumped her fist onto her bed her face twisting into a look of annoyance and impatience, Hera's eyes narrowed, something was up.

"Alright Sabine, what happened between you and Ezra? When he left?" The Mandalorian went red

"Nothing" she said a bit too quickly, Hera smiled knowingly

"Sabine" the green Twi'lek said gently "I've seen the way Ezra looks at you" the Mandalorian mumbled something intelligible under her breath "and I've seen the way you look at him" Hera smiled as Sabine went redder, with her skin tone she was practically orange at this point

"What way?" Sabine stuttered "nothing happened when he left, I just said goodbye! That's all!"

"You kissed" Hera chuckled

"How'd you know?' Sabine's head snapped round her face going an even deeper orange, if that was possible.

"I didn't" Heras smile widened "you just told me" laughing at the look on Sabine's face, which had twisted into something in between horrified and mortally embarrassed. The Twi'lek wrapped her arm around the Mandalorian and squeezed her against her shoulder, still laughing as she did so.

"Clever" Sabine muttered begrudgingly as she rested her head on Heras shoulder.

"I do my best" the pilot smiled "so, who kissed who?" Sabine shook her head furiously "oh come on, just between girls?" Hera feigned pouting. Sabine pursed her lips

"You're not going to drop this till I tell you right?" she said, deliberately looking away

"Nope" the Twi'lek grinned then wrapped her other arm around and started tickling Sabine in the ribs under her armpit, causing the Mandalorian to wiggle around whilst trying to hold in a fit of giggles.

"Ok! Ok! Stop and I'll tell you" Sabine spluttered between gasps for breath. The pilot let go of Sabine who scurried to the other side of the bed and drew her knees up to her chest. "I kissed him" she said, beginning to flush again.

"Oh how sweet" Hera smiled, "you know that was his first kiss right?" she raised her eyebrow at the Mandalorian, who somehow managed to blush more and looked away "yours too?" the pilot asked her smile growing wider "oh that's precious!" she clapped her hands together.

"It was a spur of the moment thing" Sabine mumbled into her knees "I didn't think I'd ever see him again"

"You'd never have to live it down?" Hera smiled gently

"Something like that" Sabine muttered

###

On the prison level of the Imperial Complex on Lothal a bored Stormtrooper patrolled the length of the cell blocks, the black metal hallways lit by dull red lights. His blaster dangling from one hand at his side, he constantly checked the time as he checked the locks on the blank metal doors, he was off duty in fifteen minutes and was keen to avoid any unnecessary trouble. He reached the detention level command centre, three other Stormtroopers and two officers sat at computer banks, each of them looking as bored as he felt.

"All secure" he stood at attention, the commanding officer waved off the formality

"Good, well the duty change will be here any second, so just take-" there was a knock at the detention level main entrance. Every head in the command centre turned to look at the door. The atmosphere of the room has shifted insistently, blaster raised a Stormtrooper crept towards the door. Before he reached it the door exploded inwards, hitting the Trooper and sending him flying into the far wall. A blur of black wielding a glowing blue lightsaber practically flew into the room. They all fired randomly, their shots instantly reflected back at them striking them and sending them flying backwards. Seconds after the door had been blown open Ezra stood panting in a deserted command centre

"I did knock" he shrugged as he made his way into the darkened room, pulling off his helmet. Quickly he scanned the controls and tapped at a few buttons, along the detention level doors opened. Heads poked out along the corridor, whispers of confusion spread up and down the prison. The first out was a young woman about his age with red hair, cautiously she walked into the command centre

"Ezra Bridger?" she asked staring, Ezra had his head buried in a panel, furiously working the controls

"Yep" he said without looking up "this is a rescue" he glanced up for a second and smiled before returning to his work

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked tilting her head to one side

"Rigging the security systems" Ezra's hands flew over the controls "clearing a path to the hanger" he glanced up again "there's weapons in there" he pointed at a door then went back to work "arm anyone who can use a gun Ms?"

"Tandi" she said blinking in confusion

'Tandi" Ezra nodded, not looking up anymore, his eyes glued to the security monitors while his hands typed. By now other prisoners had joined them, a burly man he recognised from Tarkintown helped Tandi hand out blasters.

"Why are you doing this?" Tandi asked as she handed out blasters staring at Ezra

"I'm a Jedi this is what we do" Ezra didn't bother looking up at that

"What's with the style change? Didn't you wear orange before?" Tandi ran an eye up and down Ezra's black armour

"I'm shaking things up" Ezra glanced up at Tandi incredulously, why was she asking about his outfit? "What did you end in prison for?" He shot back as he straightened up and pulled his helmet on

"Leading a rebel cell, we tried to pick things up after you left" she loaded a blaster and shrugged "we hit Imperial convoys, it didn't end well"

"Clearly" Ezra muttered dryly

###

On a Star Destroyer floating in deep space the Grand Inquisitor sat alone in a her personal quarters. All the furniture had been removed save for a large plush stool the l rights and been turned down until the room was in almost complete darkness the only light coming from the star light enough b through the quarters large window. Her feet tucked beneath her the Grand Inquisitor meditated, there was movement in the Force. Jedi, two? No three, three Jedi moving through space. To where? The Mirialan frowned and tilted her head, focusing her mind. There was someone else, a fourth presence, this was stationary, fresher. But at the same time there something about its like the light she felt a thin cover over something much darker. Whoever it was, they were on Lothal, and three others were racing towards them. The Mirialan tapped a button on a small control panel on her stool.

"Commander, set a course for Lothal."

###

Alarms howled through the Imperial complex, lights flashed in the corridors, the gang of escapees and their Jedi escort barrelled through the complex, a lone Stormtrooper rounded a corner

"Hey!" he fumbled with his blaster, then he toppled over, a smoking black patch burned onto his armour.

"Nice shot" Ezra nodded at Tandi begrudgingly. The red head blew a strand of hair out of her face and gave Ezra a sideways smile

"High praise from the great Jedi master" she said still smiling. Ezra glanced back at the rebel leader, raised his eyebrow under his helmet and shook his head

"Come on" he looked over his shoulder, they hadn't lost anyone and he didn't plan on it. The door to the complex hanger was on the next right, he lead them through the corridor deflecting blasts and cutting down Stormtroopers as he went. The crowd rounded the corner, thinning into single file as they squeezed through the hanger doors and then came to a sudden halt. The hanger was empty it's blast doors sealed shut.

"Well this isn't good..." Ezra muttered to himself. He tapped the side of his helmet and the visor slid open. Tandi was stood next to him and gave the Jedi a worried glance

"You do have a back up plan right?" the red head fidgeted with the settings on her blaster glancing nervously at the doors

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it" Ezra grimaced. He rummaged in compartments in his belt and withdraw a bundle of high calibre explosives. "Ok, new plan" he said over his shoulder, addressing the flock of former prisoners behind him. With as much strength as he could muster he threw the bundles far as he could then caught it with the force and tossed them to blast doors "when I blow the doors, run". There was a murmur of understanding in the crowd. "Cut across the grass land and head west" Ezra said as he fished a detonator from his belt "there's an old complications tower there, it has food, clothes the works. Wait there for-" a blaster bolt flew passed his head and cut him off. Stormtroopers started flooding into the hanger, the prisoners panicked and dived for cover Ezra included, firmly grabbing Tandis collar and pulling her with him behind a stack of crates.

"I'd cover my ears if I was you" he called over the sound of Tandis cell and the Imperials exchanging fire. He jabbed his thumb onto the detonators switch and an explosion rocked the hanger. The Jedi and the rebel turned to see a smoking hole in the hanger doors "Go! I'll cover you!" He yelled to Tandi

"We'll see you at the tower" she called back

" No you won't" he gave her a sideways glance

"Then where are we going to meet you?" she blinked in confusion

"You're not!" he said, then vaulted the barrels and activated his lightsaber, dodging between blaster bolts and sending them back at the ever increasing number of Stormtroopers filling the hanger.

###

Ashoka and Kanan sat in the Ghost common area watching the footage of Ezra that Sabine had found

"He looks like he's been through hell" Kanan said quietly as Sabine focused in on his Apprentices face

"It looks like he's been giving the Empire hell" Ashoka grimaced, she peered at the picture more closely "there's no obvious signs of Dark Side corruption" she muttered whilst chewing her lip like a doctor examining an interesting wound "that's a good sign"

"But he seems to have abandoned all restraint" Kanan countered "not such a good sign" he looked at the Togruta worriedly. All the while the rest of the few waited impatiently for the Jedis verdict

"There's just no way of telling how much he's been effected until we find him" Ashoka shook her head and sat back folding her arms

"But" Kanan said, a small smile on his face "there being no physical signs of corruption is good news" there was an audible sigh of relief from the rest of the crew "hopefully he'll be waiting for us on Lothal, we'll grab him and go"

###

The prisoners were long gone, Ezra stood alone in the centre of the hanger. Surrounding him was a ring of Stormtroopers, dozens of blasters trained on his chest. The surrounded Jedi was panting heavily, his eyes wearily moving from Trooper to Trooper, his knuckles white on the hilt of his lightsaber. Nobody moved, the only sounds in the hanger were the hum of Ezra's lightsaber and the clicks of the plates of the Stormtroopers armour as they fidgeted nervously. Then a slow clap echoed through the hanger, accompanied by a loud, cruel laugh. The ring parted and ISB agent Kallus strode forward, a cold grin plastered over his face.

"Ezra Bridger" his grin widened as the Jedi glared back at him

"Why does everyone say my full name when they see me?" the Jedi wondered allowed, rolling his eyes earning a glare from the ISB agent.

"Well, it certainly is surprising to see you here" Kallus looked down his nose at Ezra "all alone, did your rebel friends get bored with you?" Ezra glowered at the agent, his hand trembled on the hilt of his lightsaber as he fought to keep his anger in check. After a moment he took a breath and raised his eyebrow cockily

"Why does every Imperial have to start a monologue every time they open their mouths?" he mused whilst stroking his chin, laughing as Kallus went red as his was cut off .

"If it were up to me I'd order your execution here and now Bridger" Kallus grinned, relishing the thought "but fortunately for you, Lord Vader has ordered you be taken alive" Kallus looked disappointed. "So, Jedi" Kallus practically spat the word "you can cooperate, or I'll have my troops gun you down and I'll have your body dumped in a gutter where you belong, Loth Rat." Through all of this Ezra had stayed quiet, mulling over what Kallus had said about Vader wanting him alive, surprising, considering most of the Galaxy thought he was dead. How much did the Sith know? Was Starkiller wrong when he assumed Vader wouldn't be able to sense his connection to the Dark Side as he trained on Felucia? Questions to be answered later, for now, he'd stick to the plan. Without a word he deactivated his lightsaber and dropped it. There was a collective sigh of relief from the gathered Stormtroopers, even surrounded and severely out numbered they were well aware the Jedi was capable of massacring at least half of them before being brought down.

"Restrain him" Kallus barked, equally surprised at the easy victory. Two slightly bolder Troopers hurried forward, one making a beeline for the lightsaber, hurriedly scooping it up.

"On your knees rebel" one said firmly as he pushed down on Ezra's shoulder, the Jedi slowly turned his head slowly and raised his eyebrow at the Stormtrooper tilting his head slightly.

"He said, on your knees!" the other Trooper snapped and kicked Ezra hard on the back of the knee sending the Jedi down with a surprised grunt, then his head snapped up in a venomous glower. Kallus strode forwards and smirked. Something snapped in Ezra at that, he trembled with rage. He barely acknowledged when his arms were roughly pulled behind him and cuffed in place.

"The Jedi of old" Kallus mocked "weak then, weak now." At that Ezra flexed his gloved right hand, tilting his head listening to the gears turn, then he clenched it. Above him Kallus spluttered, a gloved hand grasping at his throat as he gasped for breath.

"Agent Kallus?" The Stormtrooper tightly gripping Ezra's right arm asked cautiously, then looked down. Ezra's eyes had an insane gleam, a grin spreading across his face, then he started to laugh.

"Let him go!" The other Stormtrooper pointed his blaster at the back of Ezra's head "I'll blow your head off!" The words didn't even reach him, the sharp pain in his eyes had started to build again, he could feel the choking man's windpipe in his hand, so fragile, so easy to break. He beckoned with his other hand and Kallus was pulled down onto his knees in front of Ezra, his head lolling forward onto the young mans shoulder.

"The Jedi were weak" he whispered into the agents ear, grinning as he listened to his increasingly desperate gasps for air "I am not, one day, I'll kill you myself." Slowly he unclenched his fist and released the older man. Kallus toppled backwards gasping and coughing. Ezra simply sat back and closed his eyes, once again restoring the camouflage of the Sith Mask.

"Take him away!" Kallus spat "and put him under quadruple guard!" Ezra felt more hands grab at his shoulders and arms, not bothering to resist as he was dragged away.

###

"Well, I certainly didn't expect this" Kanan said bewilderedly as he and the Ghost crew made their way down the landing ramp. Gathered around the base of Ezra's tower was a massive crowd, about forty people in total. Open Imperial supply crates littered the ground and food was being exchanged.

"Looks like the whole population of Tarkintown" Sabine said looking around

"I think it is" Hera said quietly, slowly the crew started to recognise faces in the crowd. Sabine saw a farmer she'd given a basket of fruit to, Zeb saw a young Twi'lek girl he'd help find her mother when she was lost.

"He busted out the entire on world prison single handily" Zeb muttered, "good work kid" he smiled begrudgingly.

"I don't see him though" Sabine said anxiously scanning the crowd, she pulled on her helmet and the scanner lowered, flicking through faces on her optical readout.

"We could just ask them" Kanan said nodding at half a dozen or so people making their way towards them, they were all young, the youngest could only be seventeen years old. Leading the was a young woman with frizzy red hair, her face was covered in freckles and she wore black dungarees over a red shirt with a black leather jacket. a Stormtrooper sniper rifle was strapped to her back. She surveyed the Ghost crew with weary green eyes. Kanan started down the ramp towards them, after a moment the crew followed him. The two groups met in the middle, there was a moment of silence, then the leader raised her had

"Tandi" she said "and we all know who you are" she nodded at the crew, her eyes lingering on each of them for a moment "it's an honour to meet you all"

"Likewise I'm sure" Kanan said shaking the offered hand warmly "we're looking for Ezra Bridger is he with you?"

"No," Tandi looked surprised, she sighed before gently saying "he stayed behind to cover our escape"

"Again kid!?" Zeb roared slapping his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Yep, definitely Ezra" Sabine sighed, she pulled off her helmet and shook her head, she felt Tandis eyes linger on her for a second then she was talking to Kanan again

"We were planning on raiding the Imperial Complex and getting him out" one of the men behind Tandi said, tall, thick set with ashy blond hair and a scarred face he was about eighteen years old. Tandi nodded at him and looked back at Kanan

"You'd stand more of a chance, but my cell and I are at your command" Tandi said, there was unanimous approval from the cell behind her

"we'd appreciate the help" Kanan smiled. Sabine's eyes wandered to distant outline of Capital City

"I'll see you soon kid" she whispered to herself.

Authors Note: Ok, so I know you guys can't physically see me grovelling, so please do your best to imagine it. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry this took so long! All I can really say is, life happened, I got a job, I went hiking in the Alps, broke a rib in said Alps, lost this nearly finished chapter when all my devices broke and much much more. So I will promise the wait won't be this long again, I will see this thing through.

Till we meet again

Nighttrek


	6. Rescue

The Apprentice 6

It was early morning on Lothal, a grim faced Agent Kallus stood at the entrance to the Imperial Complex, watching as a Imperial Shuttle set down. He'd received word that the new Grand Inquisitor was on her way mere minutes after filling Bridgers arrest report to the Imperial Network.

"Mystics" he scoffed as he watched the shuttle touch down and the landing ramp hiss down and lock into place. He'd met the Second Sister a few times in the past, always viewing her with the same contempt and scepticism he treated all Inquisitors with. He often wondered why Vader and the Emperor even bothered with them, considering their actual amount of success when compared the resources and effort it took to find and train them. The Jedi of old were overwhelmed by their own clone troopers, their had been no need for mystics then, he failed to see the need for them now. They were arrogant and self assured despite their continued failures and now one was swooping in to claim the credit for HIS capture. His resentful inner monologue was cut short as the Inquisitor made her way down the ramp of the shuttle.

"Inquisitor" he tilted his head stiffly

"Your resentment is unnecessary Agent Kallus" she said without even looking at him, she strode past him and towards the complex. After a moment Kallus jogged to catch up with her, still not looking at him she said "I am not here to take the boy, the merit for his capture will remain with you, I am simply here to wait for his Master and Allies. He will not be transferred to Mustafar, he will remain here as bait." The two entered the complex, the Mirialan instantly making her way towards the prison cells

"Understood" Kallus said through gritted teeth causing her to smirk under her hood

###

In a cell deeper in the complex Ezra sat in a cell, half a dozen Stormtroopers stood outside the door. After they'd dragged him to the cell they'd searched him thoroughly even going as far to remove the power cell from his synthetic hand. Then, someone had the bright idea to restrain him for good measure and if it the prisoner had been anyone else the extent of the restraints would have been called overkill. His ankles were shackled with thick cuffs, a chain linked them together and another chain on each cuff linked them to the wall, his wrists too were shackled with chains linking them to the wall behind him. His eyes were closed and his breathing regular, his right hand lay on his lap, palm open and useless. There was the sound of muffled voices behind the door, then it slid open. An Inquisitor stood in the doorway.

"Really?" he rolled his eyes "how Many of you guys are there?" His eyes ran up and down this new enemy. She wasn't tall, five foot four maybe, and unlike all the other Inquisitors he'd encountered she wasn't wearing any armour, just a simple black robe and cloak, her hood was drawn down so he could see very little of her face, but he caught glimpses of yellow skin. "Another Mirialan" he thought to himself.

"So what's your number?" he said casually "the Sixth Sister?" The Mirialan didn't respond and simply walked into the cell the door hissing shut behind her. There was a moment of silence as the two regarded each other.

"The files never mentioned an artificial limb" the Inquisitor said suddenly and matter-of-factly, she slowly reached up and lowered her hood, her greying hair was pulled back into a pony tail and the skin was sunken around her sickly yellow eyes.

"Yeah well Imperial intel is never reliable" the Jedi shrugged rattling his chains as he did so

"I'm curious though, how did it happen?" the Inquisitors eyes rested on the prosthesis

"I got enthusiastic whilst cooking" the boy replied flatly. The Grand Inquisitor met his gaze her eyebrow raised

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine" she said as she crouched down the Ezra's eye level "I'll find out soon enough" and she raised her hand to his face. Then a dull pain started to build in his head, slowly it began to intensify. The Jedi gritted his teeth

"Do what you want" he grunted glaring at the Mirialan. "I'm not telling you anything"

"It's funny that you think you have a choice" the Inquisitor smiled. She pushed forward with her mind and probed into Ezra's. The Apprentice gritted his teeth as he felt her presence in his thoughts. "Such pain" she remarked, her eyes closed "torn between your self preservation and your desire to love and have a family again."

"Get. Out." Ezra grimaced clenching his eyes shut

"So long spent alone" the Mirialan cooed "your fear holds you back, they keep you from embracing your love"

"I said get out!" Ezra spat shaking his head

"Oh I can see her." The Inquisitor grinned with delight "my she is a pretty one, your Sabine." At that Ezra sat forward his eyes snapping open and locking with the Inquisitors. He gritted his teeth and pushed against the intrusion, forcing her away from his memories. The Mirialan was taken aback and redoubled her efforts, sweat beginning to form on her brow. Ezras eye was beginning to twitch but he forced on and suddenly he was in her mind, her thoughts and memories a foggy picture in his head.

"You were a Jedi Padawan" he said as the memories became clear "you knew Ashoka Tano" he closed his eyes as he tried to fill in the blanks "you betrayed her." At that the Inquisitor broke the link and backed away, both of them panting as they regarded the other. Then without warning she backhanded him hard across the face, her eyes filled with hate. Without a word she pulled up her hood and left, the door hissing shut behind her.

###

"So once the Imperials are drawn to the main entrance by our distraction you should able to get in fairly easily through this side entrance." Tandi said pointing at a side door on the map of the complex Chopper was projecting, the same entrance ironically that Ezra had used hours earlier. The Spectres and the Lothal cell who'd taken to calling themselves the Wraiths were gathered in a circle outside the Ghost, they were nearly ready.

"From there it's a beeline to the cell block" Kanan said nodding with approval

"It's a risky gamble though" Hera said shaking her head "if the Wraiths get overwhelmed it'll be a blood bath."

"It's a risk we're willing to take" Tandi said firmly.

"Girls got stuff" Zeb muttered to Sabine

"Hmm" Sabine hummed through pursed lips her eyes running up and down the red head. Zeb chuckled next to her earning a glare form Mandalorian "What?" she snapped

"Oh nothing" Zeb smiled looking away. The Mandalorian glared at her friend before turning her gaze back to the plan, whilst it wasn't perfect, if they moved quickly it should work.

"If everyone's on board" Kanan said looking around at the assembled faces all of whom mumbled their support "get ready, we move out at nightfall"

###

Ezra sat perfectly still, his eyes closed mulling over the images he'd seen in the Inquisitors mind, the world had fallen way from him he could see the Jedi temple before the purge. He was stood in an archway watching youngling's and Padawans mill around a brightly lit courtyard, Kanan never talked about his time in the Temple, it seemed so... peaceful. Not a hint of the bitter war Kanan so rarely spoke of.

"Who knows" he jerked in surprise tripping down a few of the stairs the archway lead to, stood next to him leaning against the other side of the archway was, him.

"You again" Remnous rolled his eyes " how much of you is left Bridger?" Ezra regarded the dark apostle with unimpressed blue eyes

"I'm whole in the Force" Ezra said matter-of-factly "I'll live forever"

"Well have fun living as an ear worm in my mind" Remnous scoffed running an equally unimpressed eye up and down his former self

"Have you forgotten everything Kanan taught us?" Ezra said dryly as a half dozen Younglings ran past the two of them, "we're all connected to the Force, and as long the Force exists I will too, in all living things"

"Yeah, yeah" Remnous said flatly his eyes picking through the crowd of faces again "look Bridger is there a reason you're here or do I have to put up with you every time I meditate? And who knows what?" the older started down the stairs, he didn't hear Ezra follow him but when he turned the Jedi was next to him

"In a better world we could have been brought here" Ezra said looking over the Temple sadly "I'm here to warn you" Remnous rolled his yellow eyes at the Jedi and raised his eyebrow

"How well did that work out for you last time?" the Jedi shrugged "I will never be you again" the older said harshly, then his tone softened "and even if I wanted to, it's far too late for that" Ezra nodded sadly, then pointed at two Padawans who had just walked through another archway

"That's her" Remnous followed the youngers finger and found himself looking at a young Mirialan and a Togruta

"Who was she?" he glanced at Ezra sideways his eyebrow raised

"Her name was Barriss Offee" Ezra said "a promising Padawan, she would have made a great Jedi"

"What happened to her?" Remnous was almost cautious as he asked

"The war changed people, changed the Jedi" Ezra sat down on a stone bench "Barriss saw these changes as a sign the Jedi were becoming slaves of the Dark Side, that they'd lost sight of their true purpose as peace keepers"

"Something we could have agreed on" Remnous said sitting down next to Ezra "from what Galen's told me of the Clone Wars it was hard to tell one side from the other by the end" Ezra shrugged "so how'd she end up an Inquisitor?" Remnous asked watching as Barriss and the young Ashoka laughed together

"She struck against the Jedi" Ezra said sadly "had Ashoka blamed for the crime, the truth was uncovered but the damage was done. Both of them were expelled from the Order, one walked away willingly, the other was lead away in chains" around Remnous the vision melted. He was still sat on a stone bench, Barriss Offee sat next to him, her eyes far away. She didn't acknowledge him, to her he wasn't there. He looked around, they were in a small room, save for the bench it was empty, the walls were a rough stone, he'd recognise a cell anywhere. From outside the door there came the sound of a lightsaber, yells of surprise and the sound of saber blades clashing. Then silence. Barriss looked up, her expression one of confusion and the faintest glimmer of hope in her eyes. The cell door opened, the corpse of a temple guard toppled into the room, a dark figure with a blue lightsaber stood over it. Barriss stood starring in disbelief

"Master Skywalker?"

Ezra opened his eyes, he was back in his cell, there was the sound a lightsaber outside, yells of surprise and blaster fire, then silence. The blade of a blue lightsaber stabbed into the door.

###

Afternoon was turning into evening, the former Imperial prisoners where beginning to leave in small groups, there was no telling when the Empire would find them. Tandi didn't see them go, she was lying on her stomach, looking through her scope, focusing in on a row of bottles set up on a opposite hill. She took a deep breath, her eye narrowing, she slowly exhaled then pulled the trigger. The first bottle to the right exploded as the red laser smashed into it. Tandi lined up the next shot. The sound of next bottle smashing echoed Through the hills. It was only by the fourth bottle did she realise someone was watching her. Sabine Wren stood over her, her arms folded over her breast plate

"You're a good shot" she nodded begrudgingly

"Thanks" Tandi said, unsure of how to respond "Ezra said the same" she said after a pause. Sabine nodded stiffly at that "care to take a shot?" she stood and offered the Mandalorian the rifle. Sabine gave a short laugh and quick as a flash she drew her twin pistols and fired. Within seconds the row of bottles had been reduced to piles of glass shards

"Wow" Tandi said slowly "I meant with this" she tilted her head towards the sniper in her arms. Sabine shrugged before spinning the pistols on her fingers and slotting them back into her holsters.

"Never was a fan of sharpshooting" she shrugged "always preferred getting in close" she said matter-of-factly

"Have fun with that" Tandi said coldly. The hostility had built from nothing and for no reason either of the two could explain they looked on the other with contempt "I'll watch your blind spot" the red head turned and walked away. The Mandalorian watched her go her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed tightly together.

"My blind spot" she scoffed

###

"Well you took your time" Ezra said plainly as Galen stepped through the hole he'd made in the door. The Apprentice tilted his head and the chains and cuffs clicked open and fell away "you don't happen to have a power cell on you do you?" he held up his deactivated hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Good to see you too" Galen said drily. He was wearing the same outfit he'd worn on cloud city, the trophy lightsabers had been removed from his belt and two weather worn hilts had taken their place, a satchel bag was slung over his shoulder

"Here" Galen tossed the bag to Ezra who caught it neatly "got your gear out of the lock up"

"Thanks" Ezra nodded as he slotted the power cell back into his synthetic hand which twitched violently as power surged back through it. "There's an Inquisitor here" he said as he swung his cloak around his shoulders and fastened it.

"I know" Galen nodded "didn't expect her, we'll deal with it" Ezra clipped his lightsaber to his belt and pulled his helmet on. The two left the cell, striding over the cooling bodies of the dead troopers without looking down.

"Where's the Ghost?" Ezra asked as they jogged

"Just outside the Capital" Galen said "they're coming to break you out"

"So what's the plan then?" Ezra said frowning "why didn't you just wait for them and help out?"

"A solo rescue will be a more convincing show of my loyalty" Galen shrugged, as they rounded a corner they almost collided with a dozen Stormtroopers "plus this is more fun" Galen grinned as the master and appreciate activated their lightsabers.

###

In a darkened office several floors above the Grand Inquisitor sat staring out the wall length window. The boys resistance to her interrogation had surprised her, the fact he's completely forced it back on her infuriated her! His abilities had swelled since the last time an Imperial had laid eyes on him. When the Seventh Sisters corpse had been recovered she hadn't even considered the boy as a possible subject. The skill and ferocity necessary had seemed beyond his limited training. But now she wasn't so sure, if he had the skill to overpower her mental attacks...A light on her desk began flashing, irritably she pressed the button next to it.

"Speak Kallus" she snapped

"Apologies for the disturbance" Kallus's voice drawled sarcastically "but the boy has been set free"

"What?" the Grand Inquisitor gaped "by whom?"

"The intruder has been identified as the Jedi Galen Marek" even over the coms she could hear the smug grin on the ISB agents face "I have positioned troops to cut them off"

"That won't be enough" she muttered. She stood and pulled her hood up. She raised her hand and her sabers flew to her, her cloak swishing around her heels as she swept out of the room.

###

The door to the complex's atrium blew open, Galen Marek and Ezra Bridger strode through, blue lightsaber blades humming

"We'll use one of the Imperial transports to get out of the city" Galen said, pointing at one of armoured troop transports. Ezra nodded and the two ran for the vehicle, they were almost there when it exploded. The shock wave blasted them both off their feet and sent them flying. Ezra smashed into the far wall, the wall cracking around the point of impact. Galen landed hard and skidded across the ground, a high pitched ringing in his ears.

Dozens of Stormtroopers flooded into the hanger as the Jedi struggled to their feet.

"Should have seen that coming"' Galen grunted

"Yes you should" Galen looked up to see Kallus strode through ever increasing number of Troopers wearing his usual arrogant grin. "What was it you said about the Jedi Ezra? They were weak and you are not?" Kallus shook his head. The Bo-Rifle in his hand extended to its full form and began to crackle with purple energy. Galen stood and unclipped his second lightsaber from his belt.

"No!" both men looked at Ezra. He was on his feet, barely panting. Slowly he peeled off his glove and activated his lightsaber. "He's mine" he said through gritted teeth as he started forwards, sabre humming menacingly. Galen smiled and deactivated his blue blade.

"Alright" he said and crossed his arms over his chest. Kallus laughed

"Very well boy" his grin somehow growing even larger "I suspect I will be greatly rewarded for this victory" the Agent raised his hand and with a snapping sound every blaster in the room turned on Galen. "If he tries to interfere blow him to hell. One Rebel will suit Lord Vader just fine." This time Ezra was the one who started to laugh, his eye was beginning twitch again and the knuckles of his remaining hand were white as they clenched the hilt of his blade. "Laugh now boy, but when I've defeated you I'll have proven once and for all that the legends of the Jedi of Old were just that! Legends" Kallus snarled as he strolled forward to meet Ezra.

"You're pretty confident Kallus" Ezra smiled, he pulled off his helmet and tossed it aside. "since you're so confident I'll give you a free shot" he lowered his blade "but I'm warning you, if you waste it-" Ezra was cut off as Kallus lunged forward and swung the crackling staff at the Jedis head. The boy didn't even react and caught the staff end neatly with his metal hand, the purple energy barely fazing him "- you're gonna regret it" he finished his sentence grinning up at Kallus who was stood shaking, mouth open in shock.

"How?" the man mumbled as he fruitlessly tugged on his staff

"It's just like I said Kallus" Ezra shrugged and then kicked Kallus hard on the chest. The Agent landed hard on his back and smacked his head on the floor, the watching Stormtroopers stared in confusion. Ezra shook the staff in his hand and it folded back into a rifle, he swung the rifle strap over his shoulder and settled the weapon on his back. "I'm not weak" he lowered his blade, the point resting above the beaten Imperials throat. "And it looks like today is the day." Before anyone could do anything he drove the blade downwards.

###

In a nothingness, far away. Ezra Bridger sat cross legged, his eyes closed.

"Once you start down the Dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny". He opened his eyes and looked up. A towering man in Jedi robes stood over him, brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. "I'm ready to begin your training, Master Jin"

Authors Note: Yeah, I'm not good with promises...


	7. Reunion

The Apprentice

A slow clap echoed through the atrium as smoked hissed from Kallus's throat. The Grand Inquisitor strode through the ranks of stunned Stormtroopers.

"I'm impressed" she stopped a few feet short of the two Jedi her eyes fixed on Ezra. "It feels good doesn't it?" she hissed softly "all that rage? Use it boy, your talents are wasted in the Rebellion and as a Jedi. Join us and Lord Vader will show you a power you could never imagine."

"Oh I don't know" Ezra grinned cockily "I have a pretty wild imagination" the Grand Inquisitors face twisted into a snarl

"Kallus was a fool" she remarked as her eyes flicked to the corpse on the ground "I however am not, soldiers" the garrison snapped back to life as they raised their blasters.

"You sure about that?" the Inquisitors head whipped around to look at Galen who shrugged sarcastically and raised his hand, a detonator in his fist

###

Tandi peered at the Imperial Complex through the scope of her rifle, there was a mysterious lack of guards at the entrance. The Wrath leader was laid on top of a roof top across from the Complex, the rest of her cell and the Spectres were scattered and in position.

"You're all clear Spectre One" she said into the com link Hera had fished out of a crate for her "too clear" she muttered as side note

"It's obviously a trap" Sabine's voice said on the line

"'S why they kept 'im on world" Zeb said gruffly "they knew we'd come for 'im"

"Yeah we're predicable That way" Kanan said softly "is everyone in position?"

"The Wraiths are ready" Tandi said her eyes roaming over the building "but how can I draw their attention without any guards to take out?"

"Get creative" Sabine said was it her or could she hear a grin in her voice? She had no idea why she was developing such an intense dislike for the Mandalorian but Sabine's attitude wasn't helping at all.

"Yeah, yeah" the redhead muttered as she twisted a dial on her scope and the lenses zoomed in. A cluster of barrels caught her eye. "I've got something" her eye narrowed and she started to squeeze the trigger. The hanger doors exploded, a pillar of fire rising into the night sky as chunks of hot metal flew in all directions.

"That was definitely something" Kanan said the surprise in his voice evident

"That wasn't me.." Tandi said staring at the smoke pouring from the door

"Well if I were a betting girl I'd say Ezra broke out on his own" Heras smile was easy to hear

"He escaped on his own?" Bran said the surprise evident in his voice

"He tends to do that" Kanan explained. Suddenly a speeder shot out of the hole where the door had been and barrelled down the rode towards the city limits, before it vanished Tandi squinted through her scope and just managed to make out the two riding it, one was clad head to toe in black armour, very familiar armour.

"He's on the move!" Tandi practically shouted into the coms "he's on a speeder heading south to the city limits, there's someone with him!"

"Who!?" a dozen voices asked at once

"Couldn't tell, they were moving too fast"

"Ok. New plan" Kanan said "follow him and improvise once we catch up!"

###

"Do any of your plans ever work out?!" Ezra yelled over the howling wind as he clung to Galen's waist for dear life.

"I'll tell you when one does" Galen shouted back as he gunned the engines and sped up the buildings turning to a grey blur. After the explosion had gone off they had taken advantage of the chaos, Ezra had scooped up his helmet and the two had grabbed the nearest speeder.

"We've got company!" he yelled to Galen , four speeders were closing in behind them, an armoured transport following them. He could sense the Inquisitor on board.

"All we have to do is get to the city limits, Juno's waiting for us there. Galen said through gritted teeth as he dried in vain to drain more power from the engines "anyway I'm sure the Ghost is waiting too"

"You could sense Kanan back there too right?" Ezra asked, he'd been so distracted by his confusion and following Galen's plan over the past few weeks the fact he was mere minutes away from reuniting with the rebels was only just sinking in. There was pit in his stomach, was he nervous?

"Yeah that was him, I watched them for a while after I arrived" Galen glanced back at him. "Just use the Mask like I taught you and they won't suspect a thing"

"Not what I was worried about" Ezra muttered under his breath a certain Mandalorian on his mind. The buildings started to thin out, the stretch of the highway appearing. Behind them the armoured transports cannon twisted to face forward. On board the munitions officer looked through the targeting system

"I have a clear shot mam" he turned in his seat to look at the Grand Inquisitor who was stood with her arms behind her back her eyes fixed on the speeder.

"You may fire when ready" the Mirialan said calmly her eyes never wavering. The officer nodded and turned back to the controls.

###

The Rogue Shadow flew silently over head. The modifications Juno had personally made to the ship's stealth systems made it almost Impossible to detect via radar and scanners and it's engines barely made a sound.

"I swear the only reason I stick around is because Galen would wreck this thing in a week if I wasn't here" she muttered dryly as she followed the chase.

"Your loyalty to my apprentice is inspiring captain" Rahm Kota said sarcastically. The General was stood in the main spaces doorway his arms folded. The general had cleaned himself up since Galen had picked him up from Cloud City. Galen had found him a fresh suit of armour and he'd washed his hair, pulling it back into a pony tail framing his face and ruined eyes.

"Yeah his personality is just so inspiring" Juno chuckled glancing at the Jedi with a half smile.

###

They'd left the city behind and were speeding along the highway

"I think we're good" Galen said glancing up and smiling as he saw the Rogue Shadow in the sky. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when the ground in front of them was struck by a laser and their speeder was sent spinning into the air sending both Jedi flying. They crashed into the tall grass landing in a heap. Groaning Ezra sat up, he was growing more and more glad Galen had given him a helmet

"Did Vader betray you because you're a terrible driver?" he groaned shaking his head "because you're the worst."

"Hilarious" Galen grunted as he stood up and dusted himself off

"That's what you get for assuming" Ezra said dryly as he got up "it makes an ass out you and me"

"Is this really the time?!" Galen snapped as he pulled both lightsabers from his belt. The Imperial speeders and armoured transport had come to a halt. Stormtroopers and the Inquisitor were making their way towards them

"Well if I'm gonna die might as well do it smiling" Ezra shrugged as he unclipped his own lightsaber from his belt and activated the blue blade. The Grand Inquisitor saw the blue glow and smiled under hood. She raised her hand and the Stormtroopers halted, she continued on alone until she was a few feet from the two Jedi.

"A daring attempt" she said in an amused voice "but a failure in the end"

"Was it now?" Galen said. As if from nowhere the Rogue Shadow shot overhead. Lasers shot from its cannons sending Stormtroopers flying and striking the armoured transport tipping it over. The Rogue Shadow banked steeply and began to descend. The Inquisitor watched her lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. Galen and Ezra took advantage of her distraction and both at once thrust their arms out in a joint telekinetic push sending the Mirialan flying backwards. As the Inquisitor thudded to the ground and sprawled out the Shadow touched down and the ramp descended. A man in grey armour and blank eyes strode out, Rahm Kotas green lightsaber in hand

"Get in here Boy!" he roared deflecting blaster bolts from the few remaining Stormtroopers

"Is that Rahm Kota?" Ezra asked Galen as they backed towards the Shadow

"Yeah" Galen nodded "it's a long story, I'll..." Galen stopped talking as a instantly recognisable sound cut through the night sky. Kota heard it too

"TIE incoming! Get in here now!" the three Jedi turned towards the Shadow as two TIE fighters came into view, zooming towards the Shadow at breakneck speed.

The left TIE suddenly exploded.

"What?" Galen looked around in confusion "who?" he wondered allowed. The Ghost flew into view firing on the second TIE.

"That's it Hera!" Ezra roared joy swelling in his heart at the sight of the ship

"Running now celebrating later!" Kota yelled over the din.

"I thought you were passed out in the cargo hold?" Galen asked the blind Jedi as he jogged up the ramp Ezra in close tow.

"I finally came to" the blind Jedi smirked in response as the ramp closed behind them.

In the pilot seat Juno quickly flipped switches dials coming to life. She activated the radio and tuned it to the frequency Ezra had given them. The static cleared

"Rogue Shadow to Ghost, Rogue Shadow to Ghost" she said as she eased the ship into the air

"Ghost receiving you Rogue Shadow" a woman's voice answered "who is this?"

"My name is Juno Eclipse" Juno said as the ship rose into the night sky "I have Ezra Bridger, Rahm Kota and Galen Marek on board" there was a moment of silence.

"We're transmitting co-ordinates to you now, we'll dock in hyperspace"

###

On the ground starring at the fading shapes of the two ships the Grand Inquisitors hands clenched into fists.

"My Master will not be pleased" she muttered

###

Sabine stood impatiently in front of the Ghosts docking airlock. They were flying through hyperspace next to the Rogue Shadow. After Ezra and his rescuer who they now knew had been Galen Marek had vanished they'd gotten to the city limits as fast as they could. Hera had been waiting with the Ghost and they'd followed the TIE fighters to the Rogue Shadow. The two ships had out manoeuvred the Imperial blockade and blasted into hyperspace. They were on their way back to the Rebel fleet, much to Commander Satos joy. Sabine's face split into a grin as she heard the docking mechanisms start to groan as the Rogue Shadow began to connect to the Ghost.

###

On the other side of the door Ezra's remaining palm was getting sweaty. Why was he so nervous? The Grand Inquisitors voice echoed in his head

"Your fear keeps you from embracing your love"

"Maybe she was right" he muttered to himself.

"I'd recognise those nerves anywhere" a voice said behind him making him jump. He turned to see the Jedi Rahm Kota behind him. The general was smiling knowingly

"You do?" Ezra asked, he was short on breath. Pull yourself together! He scolded himself

"Trust me Son" the blind man smiled putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder "she'll be happy to see you." Ezra smiled and nodded, then realised Kota couldn't see him

"Uh" he started

"I know you nodded" Kota smiled

"How?" Ezra asked, grateful for anything to distract him

"The Force is quite, revealing" Kota said simply

"Good thing too" Galen's voice made Ezra jump again "you're not completely useless Old Man" the Jedi clapped the older man on the shoulder and turned to Ezra "we're docked, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Ezra gulped. Galen pressed a few buttons on a control panel next to the door. The door slid open.

For the first time in months Ezra and Sabine stood face to face.

"Ezra" she breathed relief washing over her.

"Sabine" he murmured his heart beating faster then he cared to admit. There was a long silence. The rest of the Spectres were behind her, he could see them over her shoulder.

"You idiot" she muttered and flung her arms around him.

"I know" he said quietly and wrapped his arms around her "I" he paused "I lo..." he choked

"What?" she whispered

"I've missed you so much" he whispered as he buried his head in her shoulder. Behind them Kanan and Hera smiled knowingly at each other, Kanan subtly took Heras hand and whispered softly in her ear

"He'll tell her when he's ready" Hera smiled softly and nodded her eyes clouding with tears. Ezra and Sabine broke apart both wiping their eyes. Zeb sniffed loudly and lumbered forward pushing the Mandalorian aside he wrapped her arms around Ezra and hoisted him up in a bear hug.

"Ok Zeb I get it you missed me!" Ezra grunted "please, put me down, can't breath!" The Lasat grinned down at him, then shoved him to the ground

"Don't you ever do that again!" he snarled leaning down so his face was right in Ezra's

"What?" Ezra was shocked "save all your lives?!"

"Well... No..." Zeb rubbed the back of his neck "just leave the heroic self sacrifice to someone else next time alright?" Ezra cracked a smile

"Yeah sure Zeb." There was a clatter and Chopper rolled down the corridor "hey Chop" Ezra smiled at the old droid. Chopper chirped grumpily before one of his arms extended and shocked him. "Ow! You rust bucket!" Ezra snapped jumping to his feet as Chopper rolled away laughing merrily.

"Some things never change" Kanan chuckled as he walked forwards

"Yeah that's true" Ezra chuckled

"It's good to see you kid" the Jedi smiled warmly and put a hand on his Apprentices shoulder.

"You too Kanan" Ezra smiled up at Kanan, guilt weighing in his chest. Kanan nodded, he wanted to say more, but he decided against it. It wasn't proper. Ashoka nodded at Ezra

"You gave us quiet a scare Ezra" she smiled, but there was something wrong. She could sense light coming from him, but there was something off about it. It was thin, nothing like what she could sense off him before he left. Ezra nodded and looked around Kanan. Hera was there.

"Mom" he breathed and started forward. Hera smiled a tear running down her cheek. Her boy was home.

###

"After Starkiller took me from the outpost he took me to multiple systems, teaching me how to use the Dark Side" Ezra shuddered and gripped the tea Hera had insistently pushed into his hands. The crews of the Ghost and Rogue Shadow were gathered in the Ghosts common area along with the Wraiths Ezra was sat at the table, Sabine was at sat next to him, very close to him, Hera was perched on the stool across from him. After introductions the Rogues crew had been warmly welcomed.

"You must be the famous Galen Marek" Kanan had said offering a hand

"I wouldn't say famous" Galen had shrugged taking it.

"General Kota" Ashoka had nodded

"Commander Tano" Kota had replied as equally formally

"It's good to see you alive, you'll be valuable to the Rebellion" Kanan had said

"Thank you Caleb" the blind man "it's thanks to the boy I've come to realise my value wasn't reduced to nothing after..." Kota "glanced" at Galen "I lost my sight"

"This is Junk Eclipse" Galen clapped Juno on the shoulder "the best pilot in the galaxy." Now they were gathered listening to Ezra's account of his time missing, a slightly altered version of course.

"It wasn't easy" he said not looking up from the tea "the cold, the rage, I didn't even feel like myself anymore" Sabine put a hand on his arm "he gave me this armour, made me swear loyalty to him. The things he made me do!" the metal cup crumpled slightly "eventually he let his guard down when he was showing me the wreck of the platform where he fought Rahm Kota, his arrogance blinded him and I got away"

"Adda boy" Zeb grinned

"Thanks Zeb" Ezra said quietly. "I wandered the galaxy, I wanted to come home, but, the Dark Side" he bowed his head in shame "I couldn't let you see me like that" Sabine wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Tandi pursed her lips. "Eventually Galen found me, he helped me, he took me to Lothal and brought me back to the light" Kanan looked at Galen with wide eyes.

"Galen" he said quietly "we owe you a debt we can never repay" Galen nodded sagely

"Go on Ezra" he said. Ezra nodded

"When we were ready we decided to go back to the Rebellion. Galen and Juno went to get Kota. But I heard from an Imperial officer they were planning on executing the on world prisoners. So I went to get them out, but the plan didn't work out."

"Understatement" Juno muttered

"I'm sorry" Ezra said softly, he still hadn't looked up

"For what?" Zeb said bashfully "saving all our lives?"

"For not coming home sooner" the Apprentice said looking up with a small smile setting down his tea.

"It doesn't matter now" Hera said gently "you're home now and that's what matters." She reached across the table and took his hands in hers, smiling. Her smile faded. Frowning she looked at Ezra's right hand. Then she started to pull off the leather glove.

"Hera wait" Ezra tried to pull his hand away but Hera caught his wrist in a vice like grip her eyes locking with Ezra's "you may not like what you see" he said softly as the closet thing he had to a mother pulled off the glove. There was a collective gasp of horror as the rebels saw the metal that had replaced flesh.

"What happened?" Hera asked softly but firmly

"It was when I stayed behind. That's how Starkiller beat me." Ezra said balling the metal hand into a fist.

"When we find him" Heras voice was laced with venom "he's going to pay!" A shiver ran down Galen Marek's spine.

Authors Note: Hey guys. Now this is the chapter I've been looking forward to the most! If you enjoyed the story so far you just wait for what's coming! Oh things I have planned! Also I have an editor now who's a fan of the story so expect much more regular updates, and since I know you're reading this Frosty yes you're officially the editor. I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Leave a review I love your feedback it really keeps me going and if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to leave them or message me I might like them.

So until we meet again

Regards

Nighttrek.


	8. Confessions

The Apprentice

Alarms howled, smoke poured from gashes from the wall as red lights flashed. They were dead in space. Sabine swiped her hands through the air trying to clear smoke away from her.

"Ezra?" She called coughing violently "Ezra?!" She stumbled forward blinking heavily, the door in front of her opened and she staggered into the common area clutching a painful burn on her side. The smoke was thinner in here and her eyes adjusted. She wished they hadn't. Zeb was laid out on the floor, his eyes staring blankly his hands wrapped the staff of his own Bo-Rifle which had been run through his chest.

"Zeb..." her eyes clouded with tears, she looked around, Hera was slumped over the table a smoking blaster mark on her chest, on the floor next to her was Kanan, his lightsaber still clutched in his severed hand. Chunks of smoking tech littered the floor all blown out from the ruined remains of Chopper. "They're all dead.." she couldn't believe it!

"No! Please!" her head whipped around the voice had come from the cockpit. Hesitantly she edged towards the cockpit, the door was jammed open. A dark shadow was vaguely visible, a tall figure cloaked in black.

"It can't be" she whispered in horror. The figure turned revealing the gleam of a T shaped visor. "Starkiller" she whispered unable to believe what was in front of her.

"Ah" the Siths altered voice echoed through the dead ship. 'The last Spectre" Starkiller raised his hand and she was pulled off her feet and flew through the air towards him. His hand closed around her neck and he turned his head to look at the corner. "Do you see now?" Ezra was huddled in the corner, his whole arm was gone at the shoulder "you are mine, you pledged your service for your friends lives!" effortlessly he lifted her higher into the air his fist tightening.

"Please!" Ezra awkwardly got to his knees, clutching his maimed shoulder. "Just let her go! I'll do anything!"

"Yes you will" Starkiller hissed. "Release your true self! Give in to the Dark Side" Sabine spluttered and choked trying to tell him not to. "Quiet girl!" Starkiller dropped her suddenly, she landed hard on her burn pain shooting through her. Ezra had closed his eyes his face contorted with pain. The air around them turned freezing and she looked up in horror to see his eyes had turned yellow.

"Ezra" she sobbed

"Good" Starkiller smirked mockingly "now my apprentice, we have no further use for this now do we?" he looked down at her

"No my master" Ezra looked at her coldly and slowly got to his feet

"Kill her, prove your loyalty" the Sith offered his lightsaber which Ezra took without hesitation activating the red blade with a sinister hum.

"Please Ezra!" Sabine begged "you're not evil! You're my friend, I love you!" tears began to stream down her face. Ezra stared at her blankly

"Ezra Bridger is dead." He said coldly and raised Starkillers blade.

"No!" Sabine howled sitting up, she was in her room. She was in bed the sheets and her loose grey top and shorts soaked with sweat. It was all a horrible nightmare. She stayed there for a long time, her heart rate slowly starting to come down. She needed to see him, she tossed the sheets aside and got up, the metal floor cold on her bare feet. Silently she padded down the hall to Ezra and Zebs cabin, the door opened with a hiss. The Lasat didn't even stir, sleepy rolling over and snoring. Ezra's bunk was empty. Her heart picked up a bit, where was he? Her mind raced, the Phantom! With more urgency she hurried to the common area, indeed there was a light on in the shuttle shining down the ladder. She started to climb it.

Ezra was sat on one of the folding chairs, he'd brought a collapsible table with him. Pieces of his cybernetic hand littered the surface and he was completely absorbed in the prosthesis, working diligently with a set of tools. He's obviously been to bed, he was wearing a set of loose black bottoms and a black vest. She couldn't help but notice how much his muscles had grown in the time he'd been away.

"Hey" she said softly making him jump

"Oh" he relaxed once he saw her "hey Sabine" a small smile appearing on his face

"Couldn't sleep?" she smiled gently as sat down next to him he shook his head

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time" he said as he set down his tools and started to reattach his hands armour plating. "Couldn't you?" he asked as he worked. Sabine shook her head

"No, nightmares" Ezra nodded understandingly

"I get them too" he said darky. There was a moment of silence between the two. Sabine examined the hand, he'd installed an energy gate in the palm and a small focusing point in the index finger. She smiled

"Built yourself a finger gun?" she asked playfully

"Yeah" he looked at her a ghost of his signature grin on his face, "it's good for one shot" he said making a pistol shape with his hand "a last resort"

"Clever" she said genuinely. It was like Ezra to build a blaster into anything

"Thanks" he said as he finished reattaching the plates and reached for his glove

"No, wait" she said suddenly, slowly, she reached out and took his hand, shivering at the cold metal. Hesitantly he allowed her to take it and as gently as he could he squeezed her soft skin. The two stared into each others eyes for a while resting in comfortable silence.

"It's ok you know" she said, as she rested her head on his shoulder

"What is?" he asked before slowly putting his arm around her

"Not being ok" she said simply "we understand" she felt him relax slightly and he rested his head on hers. "Ezra?" she asked after a time

"Yeah Sabine" he said gently

"What was it like?" she asked hesitantly "the Dark Side?" Ezra was quiet for a while

"Cold" he said eventually "like every emotion, every passion I'd ever had had was dialled to eleven, I had so little control and so much power all at once." He sighed "I was free, but I lost so much" he closed his eyes and took a breath "to tell you the truth I don't think I'll ever be the same again, I'm not the same Ezra anymore, I'm what remains" he said heavily his eyes forward. Sabine let that sink in. Her mind trying to process what that must have been like.

"It can't have been easy." She said "I'm so sorry"

"For what?" he asked genuinely surprised and confused

"For letting you go, for letting you fight that monster alone" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault" he said firmly "it was my choice, I did it to protect you, and the others!" he added quickly. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"When you were gone all I could think about was finding you" she said nuzzling into his shoulder "I couldn't bare the thought of you being alone with him, what he was doing to you" she shut her eyes tightly. Then she felt her squeeze her shoulder tighter.

"I thought of you too" he said quietly "the nights were the worst, he'd leave me locked in an empty cabin, chained up like am animal, I couldn't sleep, what I'd done playing again and again in my head"

"What did he make you do Ezra?" she asked, almost afraid to know. Ezra took a long steadying breath

"We were on a planet named Felucia" he stopped a pained look on his face, he continued slowly "he left me in the jungle and told me to find my way back to the ship using what he'd taught me to survive. I was pretty far gone at this point. The rage, the power it had all gone to my head, I was weak, I wanted more!" he squeezed his eyes shut his face drawn with regret.

"Go on" Sabine said gently

"On my way back to the Rogue Shadow I was attacked by a girl, her name was Maris Brood, a Zabrak she was like me, lost in the Dark Side. She attacked me, it was an easy fight she was unrefined. I beat her, her own saber at her neck. She begged for mercy and I just, cut her down." Tears ran down his cheek

"You killed her?" Sabine asked, unable to believe what she's heard

"I'm a monster Sabine" he sobbed

"No!" she said sharply she shrugged his arm off her shoulder and swung her leg over his, settling on his thighs and taking his face in both her hands "that wasn't you!" she stared into his eyes, they were the beautiful shade of blue she'd always loved. "It was the thing that took your place." Ezra stared back at her, losing himself in her eyes.

"When Galen brought me back" he said slowly "he told me to focus on the most best memories and thoughts I had. I thought of you" he breathed "seeing you for the first time, that kiss, how I feel" he gulped "how I really feel" he looked away

"How do you feel Ezra?" Sabine said turning his head back towards her. He put his left hand on hers and took a deep breath.

"I love you" he said. Relief swept over her, her heart swelled and started beating overtime.

"I love you too" she whispered. They gazed at each other and then instinctively they leaned forwards. Their lips found each other and the began to kiss. Sabine put her hands on his shoulders and edged closer deepening the kiss. Ezra wrapped his arms around her lower back and stood up Sabine instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. Still kissing Ezra pushed her up against the Phantoms wall both moaning into the kiss as their tongues invaded each others mouths. Sabine broke away and rested her forehead on his

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" she whispered

"You don't know what you have until it's gone" he smiled

"Such wisdom" she smirked twirling his over grown hair around her finger before gently prying his hands off her lower back, still holding on to him with her legs she pulled on his shirt, he got the idea and raised his arms making it easier for her to pull it off. As she tossed it aside he lost his balance and fell backwards landing on the Phantom floor. Sabine thrust her arms out on either side of his head to stop herself from landing on him.

"How graceful" she giggled as she settled back on him and traced a finger along his hard pecks and down to the chiselled abs that had formed under Starkillers brutal training regime, her touch raising goose bumps along his skin. "these are new" she smiled "I like these" promoting a smiled from the young man beneath her. She leaned forward and kissed him again. Never before had she needed something so much and not realised until she had it. She broke the kiss and sat up, slowly she gripped the hem of her top and pulled it off, baring herself to him. Acting on instinct he put his hands on her hips and travelled up her soft skin to her breasts.

"Ezra" she sighed leaning into him

"Sabine" he whispered. He sat up and enraptured her mouth with his again. She broke away and smiled softly

"Do you know what day it is?" she said playfully

"What?" he asked breathlessly

"It's Empire day" she smiled "happy birthday Ezra Bridger"

Space rolled by the Rebel fleet as Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger tenderly made love for the first time.

Authors Note: Ok, so this one was something that came to me in a bout of 3 AM inspiration, I was rereading chapter seven and I suddenly realised I wasn't satisfied with Ezra and Sabines reunion, so I started writing and here's the result. I think it's sweet, but that might just be me, so, I'm going to bed, I hope you enjoyed.

So until we meet again

Regards

Nighttrek


	9. Suspicions

The Apprentice 

There's no dawn in space. The passage of time was almost impossible to track. As a result, the sleeping schedules of most of the Ghost crew was off by a few hours. The most seasoned of pilots could keep regular time. Hera however was always up a few hours early. The Twi'lek emerged from her cabin yawning loudly and stretching, then she smiled feeling lighter then she had in weeks. Ezra was home! The whole family was together again. She paused outside his cabin, when he's first joined them, he'd been so cautious, hesitant to be a part of a family, he'd had trouble sleeping at first. So, she'd checked in on him every now and then. He looked so sweet when he was asleep. The guarded demeanour he'd developed growing up on the streets vanished, the anger she could tell he buried left him. He almost looked peaceful. It wouldn't hurt to check on him now, just for a second. The door hissed open, Ezra's bunk was empty. Instantly she was on edge, then she forced herself to calm down. They were with the fleet, nothing could have gotten close to the ship without someone noticing. Maybe he was in Sabine's room? She smiled at the thought. She opened the cabins door to find that it was empty. She had three other obvious places to check, maybe they'd gotten up early  
"It would be a first" she chuckled to herself, the galley and the common area were empty, that only left the Phantom. Hera climbed the ladder into the corridor connecting to the Phantom, all the lights had been turned off.  
"That's weird" Hera mumbled to herself as she dialled a few commands into a control panel on the wall, dim lights flickered on up and down the corridor lightning up the inside of the Phantom. Hera peered into the dully lit ship, then made a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a laugh. Lying cuddled together under a blanket they kept for emergencies was Ezra and Sabine. Ezra was asleep on his back, Sabine cuddled up to him her head on his bare chest his arm wrapped around her naked shoulder his hand resting on her back. Unsure what to do Hera took a hesitant step forward, her shadow fell across Ezra's face and he was instantly awake, his peaceful expression gone. He half sat up, then he saw who it was. There was a whole minute's silence, Ezra went red while Hera tried to suppress a fit of giggles.  
"Uh" Ezra started to say, but Hera put her finger to her lips and nodded at Sabine who was still asleep. Ezra looked down at her and smiled looking up mouthed "Thanks". Hera smiled knowingly and winked before turning and leaving, turning the lights down as she left. As Hera descended down the ladder she heard Sabine murmur sleepily  
"Ezra? Is everything ok?"  
"Everything's fine" Ezra said gently as he laid back and softly kissed her forehead, feeling at peace for the first time in months.

###

The Empire was built on fear, they controlled the Galaxy through the might of their military. What most people didn't know was that the command structure of the Empire itself was ruled by fear. No officer or Stormtrooper dared to fail an assignment for fear of angering Lord Vader, who had exterminated entire battalions of Troopers for failure. Horror stories about his combat prowess and dark power haunted the corridors of every Star Destroyer in the vast Imperial fleet. But that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was what Vader himself said about the Emperor  
"The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am"  
That statement alone was currently the centre thought of the Grand Inquisitor, and it made her incredibly grateful that she hadn't set eyes on the Emperor since the day she had been dubbed an Inquisitor of the Empire.  
"You failed me" Darth Vader said simply. The Grand Inquisitor choked and clutched at her throat, she was suspended three feet in the air a vice like grip on her throat. They were on the command deck of the Star Destroyer Vader had left in the command of the Grand Inquisitor. The flight officers were making an obvious effort not to look up, each fighting the urge to wipe their brow. Vader however was more focused on the Inquisitor.  
"I ordered you to eliminate the rebels and bring Bridger to me" the Sith mechanical breathing echoed through the bridge "instead, I learn that Bridger escaped, causing significant damage to the Lothal Complex and significant casualties, including a highly skilled and experienced ISB agent!" Vader's tone rose as he spoke, the artificial air was palpable with rage. "Did I miss anything?" the Mirialan shook her head, black spots appearing before her eyes. "Pathetic" Vader scoffed turning on his heels and striding towards the main command centre the Inquisitor floating behind him her legs kicking weakly. As the dark lord of the Sith swept by every officer on the bridge seemed to make a determined effort to melt into their consoles.  
"Leave us" Vader said simply as he swept into the command centre, within seconds they were alone, the blast doors rolled shut cutting them off from the rest of the bridge. "If you were anyone else you would be dead now" Vader said coldly then dropped her. The Mirialan sprawled onto the ground gasping and coughing violently, she resisted the urge to vomit, she would not fall into such shame. The Inquisitor shakily got to her feet.  
"As it stands" Vader growled "I have need of you, if Bridger dies I don't have time to train another"  
"Yes master" The Inquisitor mumbled  
"You will not fail me again, bring Bridger to me" Vader stared down at the Mirialan "or you will feel the fullest extent of my wrath, Offee".  
As the Inquisitor slinked out of the command centre she caught an officers eye on her for a second, with a blur of red she slashed his head clean off.  
"Clean that up" she hissed at a pair of terrified Stormtroopers before pulling her hood up and sweeping away.  
Now alone in the main command centre Vader dialled a few commands into the central console and waited for a few minutes. The shimmering image of Starkiller appeared, projected from the consoles holographic projectors. His Apprentice was garbled in black robes, he wasn't wearing his helmet and his sharp face peered at him, no doubt through the droid PROXY.  
"You have been busy my Apprentice" Vader said smoothly as he surveyed the hologram of the young man with distrust  
"As you ordered my Master" Starkiller bowed his head "all to gain the trust of the Rebels"  
"Indeed" Vader said sceptically "how do you justify kidnapping Bridger?"  
'Their trust had to be absolute" Starkiller said his head still bowed "returning Bridger to them proved my dedication and good will"  
"And what did you tell the boy?" Vader asked coldly "if Imperial intelligence is to be believed he was missing for months"  
"The boy is oblivious" Starkiller said confidently "I allowed him to escape Starkiller and followed him as Galen Marek, he is convinced we are separate people"  
"And the Rebels trust you for returning Bridger" Vader considered Starkillers words  
"Yes my master" Starkiller nodded "with time I can embolden them, so we may strike at the Emperor as planned"  
"My patience is wearing thin" Vader said coldly, "You disappeared for three months"  
"Bridger had to be missing long enough for the rebels to grow desperate" Starkiller countered "there was no scepticism to my story, the rebels are riled, with time they will be ready to strike"  
"Do not wait too long to contact me" Vader pointed at the image threateningly before it flickered out.

###

On board the Rogue Shadow PROXY shuddered and the image of Vader disappeared  
"I hate being him" the droid grumbled  
"I think he does too" Galen said softly

Kanan walked into the Ghost common area, it was early. Hera was sat at the table flicking through a data pad, Sabine and Tandi were sat cross legged across the room from each other, both were dismantling their blasters, Sabine stripping her blasters whilst Tandi serviced her rifle, she'd already heavily modified the Imperial weapon, stripping out most of its insides and replacing them and the scope with more advanced alternatives. Each of the two seemed determined to complete their task before the other. All the while both of their eyes flicked across to Ezra. The Apprentice was on the other side of the common area doing push ups, he was wearing the black clothes Starkiller had given him but he'd left off the long sleeve top and tunic and was wearing a black tank top. Kanan chuckled softly. Then he saw the crisscross pattern of scars and burns adorning Ezra's arms. Starkillers work no doubt, he paused for a moment to tame the hate that built within him at the thought.  
"Morning" he said cheerfully  
"Morning Kanan" Ezra said between push ups  
"Morning" Sabine said without looking up. Tandi nodded respectfully as she started scrubbing the inside of the rifle with a wire brush. Hera was sat at the table stirring a mug of tea as she read a data pad  
"Good morning captain" Kanan smiled as he sat next to her  
"Morning love" the Twi'lek said warmly. The Jedi nudged her softly and nodded at Sabine and Tandi a smile on his face. Heras face split into a grin and she quickly turned back to her data pad trying to hold in a fit of giggles.  
"What?" Kanan asked confused  
"Nothing" Hera said knowingly smiling at her data pad. Kanan looked back at Sabine and caught saw Ezra starring at them, sweat dripping down his forehead a look of worry on his face. Then he saw Kanan looking and he quickly returned to his push ups a blush spreading across his face. Kanan's eyes lingered on Sabine for a second before shrugging it off. There was the tap of footsteps on metal and a door opened. Ashoka and Rex entered the common area

"Wow, I haven't anything like that since my last days in the 501st" the old clone chuckled looking down at Ezra

"Oh, hey Rex" Ezra chuckled as he got to his feet and wiped his forehead, "it's good to see you" he started forward his arm outstretched a grin spreading across his face

"You too kid" Rex smiled as he shook the outstretched hand "I've gotta say, you've done a fair bit of growing up in the last three months"

"Oh" Ezra looked down at himself "I guess I have"

"He definitely needs a haircut though" Hera said from the other side of the room

"Agreed" Kanan laughed. Ezra shrugged and mumbled to himself

"Does Sato have a new mission for us Ashoka?" Sabine asked as she finished reassembling her pistols

"No" the Togruta shook her head "I wanted to speak to Ezra"

"Oh, sure" Ezra said hesitantly

"I just wanted to ask a few more questions, that's all" Ashoka said gently but firmly, eyeing the Apprentice warily.

"Actually, I'd like to ask a few more questions" Kanan said standing up

"Alone, Kanan" Ashoka said sharply fixing the Jedi with a pointed stare

"What?" Sabine asked incredulously "what could you possibly have to ask that we can't all hear?"

"It's fine Sabine" Ezra said gently as he pulled on his loose long sleeved top "I'll answer all the questions she has"

"Thank you, Ezra," Ashoka nodded gratefully as she followed the younger out of the common area and along the corridor to the cockpit, the door opening with a hiss.

"So, what did you want to know?" Ezra said as he sat down in the pilot's seat, half a dozen A-Wings flew past in formation banking into the stars. The Togruta settled into the co-pilots seat and cleared her throat

"What can you tell me about Starkiller? Did you learn anything useful about him?"

"He's arrogant" Ezra said quickly "He's driven by a vendetta, he kept talking about Vader murdering his father"

"He wants revenge" Ashoka nodded "it makes sense, what did he want with you?"

"He said he wasn't strong enough to destroy Vader alone" Ezra said after a moment's thought "he said he needed me to "level the playing field" and destroy Vader"

"But not the Emperor?" Ashoka frowned

"He never mentioned the Emperor" Ezra shrugged "to be honest, I don't think he's even thought that far ahead, he's unstable"

"Unstable?" Ashoka frowned her mind replaying her last meeting with the Sith Apprentice, he'd seemed poised and sound minded then.

"He'd break out into these violent rages" Ezra said darkly "he gave me a fare few of these when he was angry" he pulled his sleeve back showing the Togruta the scars. Ashoka examined the wounds, fits of rage weren't unheard of in Dark Side users and Starkiller had been expecting her. He'd planned to throw her off balance and steal her ship.

"Did he…" Ashoka hesitated "did he mention Vader at all?" she took a breath "Did he talk about who he is under the mask?" Ezra shifted uncomfortably

"Yes" he said after a pause "but I don't know if it's true and even if it is I wish it wasn't"

"Who?" Ashoka leaned forward eagerly.

"I'm sorry Ashoka" Ezra looked away "he said, he was Anakin Skywalker". Ashoka felt her heart sink, it must have shown as Ezra hastily said "but we don't know if it's true, he might have been lying"

"No Ezra" the Togruta said softly "he was telling the truth". The two sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

###

Kanan was waiting for her as she left the cockpit, without a word he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his cabin

"What's the big idea interrogating him like that?" the Jedi snapped at her

"I wasn't interrogating him" Ashoka said indignantly

"Well what else would you call that?" Kanan growled "speaking to him alone, separating him from us, his family!"

"We have to be sure it's safe to trust him Kanan" Ashoka said defiantly. The Jedi took a step backward a look of shock on his face

"How can we not trust him? It's Ezra!"

"Yes, it's Ezra Kanan" the Togruta sighed, glumly aware of her job as the devil's advocate "but doesn't his story sound a little too convenient? He just happens to escape Starkiller and Galen manages to bring him back. How many times have you heard about that happening?" Kanan flattered, Ashoka's word made sense to him

"I don't know" he admitted truthfully "but the Order forbid any knowledge of the Sith, so neither of us would know!"

"If you want to learn about the Sith, I know a place." They both jumped and turned to the cabin door. Ezra was stood there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ezra…." Ashoka said bashfully

"It's fine" the Apprentice grumbled "I didn't expect you to trust me right away, even after all I gave to protect you" his eyes lingered in his right hand. An awkward silence followed, both adults shamefully aware of the hell Ezra had been through. Kanan cleared his throat

"You said you know where we can learn about the Sith?"

"Starkiller had a plan" Ezra nodded "he said when I was strong enough we would go to a planet with a Sith Temple, the route is in the Rogue Shadows data banks"

"What was the planet called?" Ashoka asked hesitantly. Ezra fidgeted

"Malachor"

###

The Rogue Shadow had landed in the Imperial transport ship the Rebels had stolen, Galen Marek emerged from the ship as the Ghost touched down in the hanger. The Spectres, followed by the half dozen Wraiths came down the ramp, all talking amongst themselves. Kanan spotted him and came forward

"Morning Galen" he said his arm outstretched. Galen considered the hand for a moment before taking it

"Moring Kanan, so what's the occasion?"

"Commander Sato has ordered a new transmission to welcome Ezra back" Hera said as she ruffled Ezra's hair affectionately. Ezra looked embarrassed

"Yeah, Hera about that" he said rubbing the back of his neck "I don't think that is such a good idea"

"Ah why not kid?" Zeb chuckled playfully slapping Ezra on the back "you escaped a Sith, that's something to talk about"

"He's right Ezra" Hera nodded "and the rebellion needs it, people across the galaxy thought you were dead, you were our symbol of hope, we need to restore that hope"

"But I'm not the Ezra that sent that transmission" he mumbled quietly. He took a breath before nodding.

###

He still had reservations half an hour later as he stood on the bridge of the Rebel command ship. A team of technicians fussed about setting up a recorder, the plan was to hijack the imperial broadcast with the sensors in the carrier and project the footage to the surrounding Imperial systems, from there it would spread across the galaxy, just as their last message had.

"I must say" Commander Sato was saying to him "it is a relief to see you returned safely Ezra, your return and the addition of Galen Marek to our ranks has done tremendous good to the moral of the rebellion"

"Glad to help" Ezra muttered. It was only just dawning on him how much he despised Sato. He was a noble man, but only had a one-track mind, he cared only for the rebellion, not even giving a thought to the comfort or suffering of his soldiers.

"We're ready to go" a technician said breathlessly "you'll have thirty seconds at most so make what you say count!" Ezra nodded solemnly.

###

The bar was almost the same as every scum pit across the galaxy. It's patrons a rowdy bunch of smugglers, pirates and traders. As per law the Imperial broadcast was playing, a news reel was replaying a debate in the senate, all edited to promote the Empires rule of course. No one was paying attention to the propaganda, with obvious dirty looks being shot at the two Stormtroopers that were stood at the door. Then the broadcast stopped. Silence fell across the bar as heads turning to the screen. Then an image appeared. Static rolling across the screen as the picture came into focus, the image showed a young man cloaked in black, his midnight blue hair framing his face, new lines of worry were creased into his face and dark shadows were under his eyes. But it could only be Ezra Bridger.

"Every day the Empire tightens it hold on the galaxy, and all it needs to spread is your willing ignorance." There was a mummer of anger amongst the drinkers. "Every day the Empire deafens you with lies and propaganda, like that little gem that I'm dead". A chuckle rippled through the bar, the Stormtrooper at the door shifted nervously, glancing at each other nervously. Ezra smiled hollowly "Obviously, I'm not. I'm alive and I'll never stop the fight, the fight for freedom, the fight to live our lives peacefully! The Alliance will never surrender, our ranks grow every day! Stand with us! Stand and fight, take back your lives, your safety, fight the Empire together! Because that's when we're strongest, as one!" The image disappeared and there was a moment of silence. Then, slowly, one by one, heads turned to the Stormtroopers at the door

"I've got a bad feeling about this" one of them muttered.

###

As the Rebel fleet jumped into hyperspace a bead of sweat rolled down Ezra's neck and he shifted uncomfortably, the voice of Remnous echoing in his mind "You just rallied an army against the Empire. YOUR Empire!" The edges of his vision blurred, splodges of black creeping across his vision. There was light all around him, suffocating him, he could feel it chipping away at the darkness within him, burrowing its way into his mind.

"An excellent speech Ezra" Commander Sato said warmly placing a hand on his shoulder. Ezra flinched away as if Sato had sunk a blade into him, there was a ringing in his ears.

"Ezra what's wrong?" Hera appeared in front of him out of the blur, her face distorted and out of focus. The ringing intensified, evolving into a splitting headache.

"Why did you make me do that?" he whispered through gritted teeth before shoving past the crowd of concerned well-wishers and running from the bridge.

"Ezra!" Kanan started after him

"Wait" Galen put his hand on Kanan's shoulder "I'll talk to him"

"No" Sabine snapped pushing past both Jedi "I will" The Mandalorian nodded at Hera before running after Ezra.

###

Ezra kept running, all the while the darkness crept across his vision, reducing the world to a murky blur. Figures appeared out of the gloom, Rebels staring in confusion, a kneeling Inquisitor, Stormtroopers stood at attention lining the walls. A man clothed in black robes bared his path down the corridor and as Ezra ran he raised his arm, the sleeve slid back revealing a gnarled hand, the skin translucent and grey. Not stopping Ezra barrelled through the illusion and through an open door into an empty room. The wall was taken up entirely by a huge window. The vortex of hyperspace swirled hypnotically, it faded from his view the room morphed into a grand throne room. He knew the building, had spent hours staring at the place in vain through the holocron, even with the banners of the Empire and the drastically changed decor it was impossible to mistake the Jedi Temple. He was stood in front of a black stone throne at the top of a grand staircase. A young woman in black knelt before him, her head bowed.

"You are exceptionally gifted in the true power of the Force" his voice was deeper, richer, older. HE stared down at her, pride burning in his heart, with a swish of his cloak he raised the lightsabre he had crafted in his tower on Lothal, activating the multiple blades he lowered it to above her shoulder. "Your training is complete, it will be more than sufficient to destroy your brother." He grinned wickedly. "Now rise" the blade passed over her bowed head and hovered above her other shoulder "My Apprentice". His blade hissed as it retracted.

"Thank you, my master," the kneeling Sith whispered, she rose slowly, he brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her once brown eyes were piercing yellow. "I will serve you well, my Emperor".

The images faded and he was alone. Staring into the void.

"It is your destiny" Remnous hissed in his mind, his reflection in the window stared at him, and just for a moment, almost too fast to see, the reflection changed. He was cloaked in black, his hair was shoulder length, the fingers on his synthetic hand ended with wicked sharp blades like claws and a long, deep scar ran from the left side of his jaw up his face and over his left eye. He stared, his false blue eyes staring into the golden eyes of his true self.

"Ezra?" said a cautious voice behind him. He turned, Sabine was stood in the doorway, her face a picture of concern. The sight of her warmed his heart and eased the pain in his head whilst disgusting him all at once.

"Sabine" he choked, a tear running down his cheek. His knees buckled and he sunk downwards, the Mandalorian rushed forward and caught him, sinking to the floor with him as he sobbed wholeheartedly into her shoulder. "I'm being torn apart" he whispered "I can feel it, the Light and the Dark" Sabine held him, she didn't' say anything, she just listened. "Good and Evil" he screwed his eyes shut and let it all out, his heart a void of emptiness and pain, his mind a shattered mess, the remains of the dying Ezra Bridger fruitlessly trying to repel the steadily strengthening Darth Remnous "Why do they hurt?" He sobbed.

Authors note: I'm back.


	10. Questions

The Apprentice

Sabine clasped Ezra against her as he wept. She had no idea what to do or say. Hesitantly she ran a hand through his hair and hummed the tune of an old Mandalorian lullaby her mother had sung to her as a child. It hurt her to see Ezra like this, the boy she'd met on Lothal had been fearless, not letting anything faze him. He'd even had the nerve to hit on her moments after they'd met, it had annoyed her at first. All she'd seen was an arrogant, delinquent Loth Rat who was just out for himself. But after he'd joined them she had watched him grow and change, abandoning his selfish attitude, risking his life for others fearlessly, vowing to protect the galaxy had earned him his kyper crystal. Then she had let him make the ultimate sacrifice, dooming him to a fate worse than death. Whether or not she had loved him before those blast doors had closed behind him she had no idea, but now all she was sure of was what she'd felt the night before when they'd laid in each-other's arms. So, she stayed with him, holding him tightly.

###

Ashoka walked into the hanger of the carrier, the Rogue Shadow was settled next to the Ghost. Armour plates had been removed and a pair of boots were sticking out from under it. As Ashoka walked forwards she heard unintelligible mutters and curses coming from under the ship.

"Juno?" She asked cautiously. The muttering stopped and after a second Juno Eclipse slid out from under the Rogue shadow.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow irritably.

"I had some questions I wanted to ask you" the Togruta said, unshaken by the lukewarm welcome. The pilot rolled her eyes and slid back under the ship

"If you hadn't noticed I'm a bit busy right now" she said as she worked

"This will only take a second" Ashoka said as pleasantly as she could. There was a moment silence, then came an audible groan and Juno remerged from under the ship.

"What can I tell you?" she said as she stood and crossed to a small fold away table and picked up a towel and wiped drops of oil and other engine fluid off her face.

"Where did you meet Galen?" the Togruta said, calmly surveying the pilots face, any details she purposely left out would be there.

"I had just defected from the Empire" Juno said as she turned back to the ship and started fiddling with the wiring inside the hull "I had been assigned to a TIE escort of a Star Destroyer, our primary mission was maintaining a military presence on Kashyk, subduing any uprising from the air before it could start. I didn't sign up to be a slave driver" she said darkly "I was having a drink in a bar in a port called Mos Eisley when some smuggler started trying to hit on me" the pilot rolled her eyes "something about his ship making the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs. He was drunk, and an idiot." Juno shrugged "I was about to tell him to scram when this random guy in a white robe knocked him clean out"

"Never figured you for the damsel type" Ashoka said surprised

"I'm not" Juno said harshly "I told him to get lost too". The pilot grinned at the memory. "I was staggering back to where the shuttle I'd stolen was docked when a troop of bucket heads started asking about my identification and "proof of ownership" for the shuttle. I was getting ready for a shootout when the guy in the robe came back, waved his hand and told the bucket head commander that he didn't need to see my identification and to move along. I thought the whole thing was ridiculous until the bucket head agreed and moved on." Juno paused and stopped untangling a knot of cables. "I'd heard stories about the Jedi and their mind tricks but I'd never believed them". Ashoka nodded slowly and motioned for the pilot to continue. "He disappeared after that but I kept my eye out for him whilst I was in Mos Eisley but I didn't see him again."

"So how'd you end up traveling with him?" Ashoka asked folding her arms

"It was maybe a week later" Juno said as she pulled a wrench from her belt and started work on the Shadows inner workings again "I was getting supplies from the market for the journey to the next system when I overheard some lowlife talking about how a bunch of Hutt thugs had cornered a Jedi across town. For a second I didn't care then I realised something"

"And what was that?" Ashoka asked warily

"From day one of my training at the academy I'd been told that the Jedi were selfish and cruel, that they'd started the Clone Wars and had tried to over throw the Republic, in that moment I realised that the Republic had been overthrown anyway and that this Jedi had helped me, me. Some random deserter he didn't know anything about and in that one act he'd been kinder and more compassionate then all the Imperials I'd met and that I owed him"

"Quite a turnaround" Ashoka said sceptically

"Think what you will" Juno snapped turning to face the Grey Jedi "but I saw a chance to do good and I took it". There was tense few seconds as the two women stared each other down. "Have I answered all your questions?" Juno said her eyes never leaving the Togrutas

"I just have one more" Ashoka said "where did you find Ezra?" Juno sighed and turned back to the ship.

"I should've known that you'd want to know that" the pilot shrugged "We were in deep space, around the Lothal sector. Galen was mediating, it was all quiet then suddenly he jumped up and ran to the cockpit jabbering about a "Dark Presence on Garel", so we jumped there and docked."

"Why would Galen run to a dark presence?" Ashoka asked bemused

"Don't ask me" Juno shrugged "Galen thought it was an Inquisitor, or maybe Starkiller, he seems to have some agenda against them, never bothered asking exactly why, I figure the less Imperial agents the better"

"So, you found Ezra on Garel?" Ashoka tilted her head to the side slightly, aware that the pilot had turned away from her again.

"In a bar" Juno chuckled "So drunk he could barely stand, that hadn't stopped him from picking a fight with some Bucket Heads though"

"He was drunk?" Ashoka was both surprised and repressing the urge to laugh. As far as she was aware Ezra had never touched a drop in his life. Juno didn't have such restraint and started to laugh.

"It's quite the sight" she smiled "he puts on this tough guy act, which is all well and good when you're normal, but when you have the power to back it up…." The pilot trailed off "Galen had to stop him from killing the commander"

"Wait, killing?" Ashoka gasped, horrified. Had Ezra really been that far gone? She could never imagine Ezra taking a life. Juno nodded sagely

"He put up a hell of a fight when Galen stopped him" Juno frowned "we had to drag him out of the bar and dump him in a water trough to sober him up" a small smile reappearing on her face "that was funny, when he could string a sentence together he told us who he was, not that he had to, he was easy to recognise without his helmet on"

"Did he say anything about Starkiller?" Ashoka asked sceptically "any specifics?"

"No" Juno said flatly "he wouldn't talk about it and I don't think he ever will"

###

"What did he do to you?" Sabine murmured. She and Ezra were sat on a bench against the wall. Ezras eyes were hollow and blotchy.

"He said the key to gaining strength in the Dark Side was pain." He said quietly, almost subconsciously rubbing his scared arms.

"He tortured you?" Sabines eyes widened in horror. Ezra nodded without looking at her.

"He said, "pain leads to fear, fear leads to hate and hate leads to power". It was nonstop sparing matches, no safety blades. He'd only ever let me get two hours sleep at most at a time. I was wired and on edge, constantly ready to strike." He looked down at his hand, it was trembling. Sabine took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's going to be ok" she said softly "You're home now and I'll never let you go again". Ezra turned to her with a small smile. Slowly she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. They rested together in silence for a few minutes, both smiling in contentment. After a moment, Sabine said quietly "Ezra. About last night"

"Yeah?" Ezra said suddenly worried

"Last night was amazing" Sabine said chuckling softly at the look of obvious relief on Ezras face.

"Yeah it was" he smiled sheepishly. There was a shudder as the carrier dropped out of hyperspace. A planet hung below them its landmasses a mix of browns. "Where are we?" Ezra asked confused. He got to his feet and stood in front of the window.

"After you disappeared the Rebels found a suitable planet to hide a base" Sabine stood up and joined him at the window. "But it turned out to be a trap."

"Could've seen that coming" Ezra said sarcastically

"Hindsight is 20/20" Sabine shrugged "At the last second Chopper and AP-5..."

"AP-5?" Ezra looked at Sabine in confusion

"Long story" Sabine smiled, thinking of the droids' dry humour "AP-5 is an Imperial Droid Chopper befriended, together they found this planet, it's called Atollon" slowly Sabine took Ezras hand as the carrier began to descend into the atmosphere. "Welcome to Chopper Base."

Authors note: I know this one is a lot shorter than usual, I just really wanted to put something out today since its' been a year since I started this story. I just want to say thank you all for reading. You're going to like what I've got planned from this point on.

So, until we meet again

Regards

Nighttrek


	11. Growing Pains

The Apprentice 

The early morning sun shone, the mountains slowly lit up in the yellow light. As the sun rose the heat thawed the sands and a haze sprang up. Shadows spread across the hills as the light rose. Grotesque and disfigured the shadows danced back and forth striking at each other. As the shadows danced flashes of light came from their base, with them came the harsh sounds of a lightsabre duel. Ezra and Galen circled each other, clashing again and again, both fully throwing themselves into a brutal contest. Galen pressed forward pushing Ezra back with a flurry of slashes and jabs, he held a yellow blade in his left hand in a reverse grip and a blue lightsabre in his right. Both hilts were weathered, the designs faded and worn. Ezra held his blade in both hands, meeting Galens blows with swift, powerful strikes. The blue blades clashed again and ground against each other as the two combatants locked their blades.

"Given you performance I'll assume that the Seventh Sister was no bother" Galen grinned. Sweat ran down his brow. Ezra had appeared at the Rogue Shadow at dawn, just as he had on Felucia. Out of pride and curiosity to see just how much Ezra had progressed in their time apart Galen had agreed to return to their old training regime. Regrettably they couldn't risk Dark Side training with three force sensitives nearby. But they could still spar, Galen grinned. They'd been at it for at least an hour and other then one or two water breaks Ezra was showing no signs of tiring.

"It was almost boring" Ezra snorted, his shoulders straining as he pushed against the blue blade, his eye wearily tracking the yellow. "She had no grace, no tricks it was actually really underwhelming" he grunted as he shoved against Galen sending his master stumbling back.

"I must be quite the teacher" Galen chuckled as he raised both blades to block Ezras next strike.

"More like PROXY is" Ezra grinned as feigned around Galens block and somersaulted over him landing neatly behind him and swept his leg into Galens sending him sprawling onto the ground, with one fluid motion Ezra lowered his blade to Galens throat "I win" the apprentice grinned panting. Stunned by the sudden move and the hard fall Galen panted, staring at the blade at his throat in awe. With time Ezra would grow to be more powerful then him, Vader, even the Emperor.

"You win" he muttered begrudgingly. Ezras grin almost split his face in two.

"It was a good fight" he offered a hand to Galen who took it without hesitation and allowed Ezra to pull him to his feet

"Where'd you learn that?" Galen asked as he dusted himself off "I know PROXY didn't teach you that"

"Came up with it myself" Ezra shrugged as he clipped his lightsabre to his belt "tested it on some bucket heads on Lothal." Ezra was obviously proud of himself "where is PROXY anyway?"

"Deactivated in the cargo hold" Galen deactivated his blades "Wasn't worth the risk of him saying anything, he'd be proud though, maybe you can teach me that some time" Galen smiled as he clipped his sabres to his belt. Ezra rifled through the duffle bag they'd brought and tossed Galen a towel. "Thanks" Galen nodded as he caught it. There was a few minutes silence as the two caught their breath and wiped themselves off. "So, how're you holding up?" Galen asked, the humour was gone from his voice.

"I'm holding" Ezra muttered darkly

"That's my fault" Galen shifted uncomfortably "I should have told you the Mask was difficult to maintain, especially with so many temptations to fall to the light here"

"I don't understand" Ezra clenched his metal fist "you said my passions would free me, so why are they calling me to the light?"

"It's not your passions" Galen said matter-of-factly "it's your ties to the past, the love you feel for that Sabine girl". He saw Ezra freeze up at the mention of Sabine

"I need to feel it again" Ezra said quietly "the darkness, the power!"

"We can't risk it!" Galen said harshly as he roughly grabbed Ezras shoulder "if they sense anything the game is up"

"Well why do we need to lie?" Ezra snapped smacking Galens hand off his shoulder. "Our goals are the same!"

"All Jedi are the same" Galen folded his arms across his chest "they'll never accept us, they'll never except you. They'll be blinded by the memory of Ezra Bridger"

"Why can't I escape him?" Ezra growled. "That weakling plagues me every time I meditate and now here!"

"It'll pass" Galen reassuringly "You abandoned the identity of your past, it takes time for you to forget yourself. Until then you'll keep our cover, when the Alliance has the strength to draw Vader and the Emperor out you can truly be free of Ezra Bridger"

###

Sabine was absently sketching in the common area. Hera and Ashoka were at a briefing detailing the state of the rebellion and the ripple effects of Ezras transmission, Kanan was off looking for Ezra and Zeb was patrolling with Rex. Tandi and the Wraiths had been assigned quarters the night before, so she had the Ghost to herself. She'd forgotten how quickly they were separated when they were with the rebellion, each moving to their own duties. She sighed and set her pad down, now more than ever she was nostalgic for the old days. When there hadn't been a rebellion and it had just been, them, fighting for the little guy. She looked down at the sketch she'd been working on, without really paying attention to what she was doing she'd sketched the symbol of the Jedi but engulfed in flames. She practically dropped the pad onto the table as a shiver ran up her spine as she gazed at the drawing. She had a bad feeling about all this.

###

Kanan wondered the perimeter of Chopper Base. The night before he and Ezra had agreed to a sparring session in the morning, but when he had checked his cabin he hadn't been there, the morning had stretched into afternoon and he could feel paranoia creeping over him. He wondered how long he would feel dread like this every time Ezra wasn't where he thought he was.

"Kanan?" He turned to see Ashoka walking towards him. He raised a hand in greeting.

"Ashoka" he nodded

"What are you doing?" Ashoka frowned, blinking in the harsh afternoon sun "a recon team checked the perimeter hours ago"

"I'm looking for Ezra" Kanan confessed "we were supposed to have a sparring session this morning but he's nowhere to be seen".

"He's probably with Galen" Ashoka shrugged

"Why do you say that?" Kanan frowned

"Because they're over there" the Togrutas brow furrowed with suspicion as she pointed over Kanans shoulder. Kanan turned to see Ashoka was right, Ezra and Galen were jogging into the base perimeter.

"What were they doing out there?" Kanan asked glancing at Ashoka.

"Running from the looks of it" Ashoka muttered dryly.

"But why so far from the base?" Kanan stroked his beard "Unless, they have something to hide?" he raised his eyebrow at Ashoka

"My thoughts exactly" the Togruta nodded "Have you managed to get any answers from Galen about where he came from? Or what happened to his parents?"

"No, he always avoids questions" the Jedi muttered thoughtfully "Kota said he only trained Galen for about six months, and he was only sixteen at most when they met"

"So, how'd a seventeen-year-old become powerful enough to not only fight, but survive fighting a Sith like Starkiller?" Ashoka said sceptically as she fixed a wary eye on the approaching silhouettes of Ezra and Galen.

"I haven't the faintest clue" Kanan muttered

"I have an idea" Ashoka turned to Kanan her expression grim.

"What've you got?" the Jedi asked, never taking his eye off of Ezra.

###

Panting Ezra and Galen sprinted the final leg up a hill to the grounded rebel fleet, the afternoon sun was high in the sky and the heat was unbearable.

"Was that three miles?" Ezra groaned as he clutched at the beginnings of a stitch in his side.

"Pretty sure." Galen panted as he uncorked a water bottle and took a long drink.

"I must be getting soft" Ezra tutted disapprovingly

"Maybe it's the heat?" Galen suggested as he wiped his mouth and sat down heavily in the shade of a supply crate.

"Ezra!" Both their heads whipped around. Kanan was striding towards them, his lightsabre hilt in his hand.

"Great" Ezra muttered under his breath. With some effort, he forced his old grin "Hey Kanan" he waved cheerily.

"Where have you been?!" Kanan snapped "we were supposed to spar this morning"

"Oh yeah" Ezra chuckled "I woke up early and so did Galen, so we went for a run, did some sparring and Galen showed me a few new tricks with the Force" Ezra shrugged brushing off Kanans question.

"Really? "I woke up early" that's your excuse for skipping training?" Kanan glared fiercely "You've been gone for hours! You never taken this seriously!"

"Easy Kanan" Galen said quietly his eyes on Ezras balled fist

"I'll get to you later" Kanan shot a withering look at Galen before turning back to Ezra.

"I don't take this seriously?" Ezra said through gritted teeth

"No, you don't" Kanan snapped harshly, "you're ill disciplined" he jabbed Ezra hard on his right shoulder "reckless" he jabbed at the left "and idle minded."

"Leave him alone!" Galens fists clenched as he got to his feet

"Sit down boy" Kanan spat barley glancing at the younger man, his eyes fixed on Ezra.

"Boy?" Galen growled as he stepped forward.

"Yes." Kanan turned to Galen "I don't care how good you think you are with a lightsabre, you're not a Jedi, or a man, yet."

"Well why don't you come and find out how good I am" Galens hand clenched around the hilt of his blue lightsabre "I'll show you exactly what kind of man I am!"

"No!" Both of them turned to Ezra, he'd unclipped his own lightsabre. "You want a sparring match?" he glared at Kanan "I'll give you a sparring match!" Sabre coming to life Ezra leapt at Kanan, who barely had time to dive to the side and activate his own blade. Ezra was relentless, ducking under strikes and dodging slashes all the while countering with a fury of his own.

"Nice moves" Kanan parried a strike "who taught you those? Starkiller?"

"What of it?!" Ezra snapped as he slashed at Kanan only to have the Jedi nimbly dodge away from him.

"You seem to be taking after him a lot these day" Kanan fell into a defensive stance, feet apart, blade raised. With intensifying fury Ezra slammed his blade into Kanans, locking them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he hissed

"The clothes, the ridiculous workout routines" Kanan stared at Ezras eyes, yellow was beginning to spread across the blue irises like cracks on a mirror. "Maybe you don't hate him as much as you claim!"

"I do hate him" Ezra could feel blood pounding in his ears, his rage was beginning to overtake him

"I don't think you do" Kanan said accusingly "I think you admire him"

"Liar!" Ezra spat

"You want to be him". It was the final step too far and Ezra howled, swinging his blade back, breaking the lock, making Kanan stumble just for a second and that was all Ezra needed. Sabre in both hands Ezra swung with all his strength. Kanans weapon flew from his hand and with an animalistic scream Ezra lunged forward his gloved right hand closing around his former master's neck. The two fell backwards, Kanan sprawling onto his back, Ezra landed on his knees, his right hand still clutching Kanans neck, the left drawn back angling his blade at the Jedi's throat.

"That's enough Ezra!" he felt a hand close around his wrist and he turned to see Galen. There was a long, tense silence. Then the apprentice turned back to Kanan, the yellow had faded from his eyes. They were blue, full of shame and horror.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, almost in a trance he let go of Kanans neck and stood, his blade hissing as it retracted. He stared at the weapon for a few seconds before throwing it as far he could.

"It's ok" Kanan said in a hoarse voice as he got to his feet "I'm sorry I said those things, I needed to see how you'd react"

"Why?" Ezra asked weakly

"I needed to see whether or not the Dark Side was still with you and all I could think of was to make you angry"

"I guess you know now" Ezra hung his head in shame

"It's alright" Kanan said gently as he laid a hand on Ezras shoulder "let me help you Ezra"

"You can't help me" Ezra said flatly before shrugging the hand off and running towards the Rogue Shadow. Galen and Kanan watched him go. Both with pits in their stomachs, for very different reasons.

"We need to talk" Kanan said, setting a steely eye on Galen.

###

"So, we are in agreement?" Sato looked at the assembled ranking rebels. No challenge was raised and the Commander nodded "then we will send a team to investigate the increased Imperial activity on the asteroid base we previously used for supply drops"

"It might be nothing" Hera said thoughtfully

"But I'd rather we know it was nothing" Ashoka folded her arms across her chest "It's better than being caught off guard."

"Indeed" Sato nodded "So, who should we send?"

"Sabine and Zeb can check it out" Hera said immediately

"They should have someone to cover them" Sato frowned

"What about Tandi?" Ashoka asked "I've seen her shoot, she hasn't missed yet"

"Good idea" Hera nodded "They can take the Phantom".

"It would be easier for them to go undetected" Sato nodded "very well, Captain Syndulla, prep the team"

###

On board the Rogue Shadow Ezra was rifling through containers as he fumbled with the straps of his armour.

"Where are they? Where are they?" he muttered to himself. He kicked open another container and sighed with relief, it was full of lightsabres. The two Guard Shotos were lying on top. He ran a hand over the baton like hilt. It was almost comforting. He slid them into specially designed holsters on his hips and finished doing up the straps on his arm guards. He'd searched through the Rogue Shadows wardrobes and had swapped out the cloak Galen had given him for a long black leather coat. He tucked his helmet under his arm and turned to leave. But he felt something pull him back, he turned and his eye fell on a draw. He remembered what he'd stored there. As if drawn to it he approached it. As the draw opened the light shone off the hilt with a blood red glow. His breath caught in his throat as he reached out and ran his fingertips across it. This was blade of Darth Remnous. It took him a moment to realise he was thinking of himself.

"Embrace your destiny" He murmured to himself as he cradled the weapon.

###

Sabine holstered her pistols as she walked down the Ghosts ramp. Hera had already separated the Phantom and landed it next to the Ghost. Tandi was stood next to the ship. She'd swapped out her dungarees for a pair of black combat trousers and a thick breastplate and her old jacket. The red head was adjusting the scope of her rifle and only looked up when the Mandalorian was at the Phantom.

"Commander Sato said you were assigned this mission too" Tandi said matter-of-factly without looking up.

"I've succeeded in the field more times then you've been out in it" Sabine scoffed rolling her eyes, the Lothal sniper was really beginning to push her nerves. Zeb appeared from around a corner, in deep discussion with Hera.

"Your job is to observe" Hera was saying. "any trouble you radio it in and then get out of there, we don't need to take any extra risks."

"Understood" Zeb said nodding as he slid his rifle onto his back and cracked his knuckles.

"Take it easy Zeb" Hera chuckled, she patted her friend on the back, nodded at the two girls then turned her back to them and walked back to the command centre.

"Alright" Zeb said "Hera's put me in charge on this one, we're to scout out an old clone wars base and observe."

"And if things go wrong?" Tandi asked

"That's why we're bringing you along, you're the long-range support" Zeb said reassuringly.

"As long as she doesn't miss" Sabine muttered

"I never miss" Tandi snapped at the Mandalorian

"Easy you two" Zeb snapped. At first, he'd found their mutual dislike over Ezra funny, but now it was getting tiresome and may develop into something dangerous. "Will you two be able to work together?" he grumbled as he ran a hand over his face.

"I'll be fine if she is" Sabine grumbled

"This is going to be a handful" Zeb muttered.

"Then you'll need an extra body on the ground" The three of them looked around to see Ezra striding towards them. He was wearing his full suit of armour with what looked like two batons attached to his belt.

"Ezra, no" Sabine said instantly.

"You weren't assigned to this mission kid" Zeb said more softly

"I assigned myself" Ezra said shortly. He looked back and forth between the two Spectres unimpressed faces "Come on guys! I haven't had any action in days!"

"If he feels up to it why not?" Tandi shrugged "I've seen him in action, I know I'd feel better having him around"

"Shut it Tani" Sabine snapped "This is a family matter"

"You shut it Sabi" Tandi snapped "It's his decision!" Sabine glowered at her and her hand drifted towards one of her blasters.

"Go on" Tandi snarled her knuckles white on the grip of her rifle "Try me"

"If you two are done we should get going" Ezra muttered as he pushed passed them into the Phantom.

"Hey!" Zeb called out

"You know you want me along" Ezra said to Zeb looking him dead in the eye "but if you want, you can try and stop me". There was a moment of tense silence. Then Zeb bowed his head. "I thought so" Ezra muttered as he ducked into the ship.

###

"I grew up on Kashyykk" Galen said. He, Ashoka and Kanan were sat on crates where Ezra had fought Kanan. "My mother was killed by slavers a few years after I was born" he unclipped one of the lightsabres from his belt and held it up. "This was hers" he said heavily "my father taught me to fight with it. But when I was ten, the Empire found us, Vader himself came to kill my father"

"I'm so sorry" Kanan said quietly

"How did you escape?" Ashoka asked

"I didn't" Galen said flatly "I was enrolled into the Inquisitors academy, I spent five years there until I was sent out to prove myself and kill a Padawan"

"What happened?" Kanan asked grimly

"I killed him" Galen said quietly "I was so horrified and disgusted by what I'd done" Galen stopped as he choked on his words "I ran and I never stopped, went back to Kashyk and found the ruins of my house, I barely remembered it but the memories came back to me and I felt something in me I hadn't felt in so many years."

"What?" Ashoka said sceptically

"Light" Galen looked up at the Grey Jedi "Hope. Warmth" He sighed "Mercy."

"So, your memories brought you back? Kanan asked

"Yeah" Galen said grimly. "I took up the fight against the Empire, but I was still fighting with rage, I needed a Jedi to teach me so I found Kota and learned what I could, when he could speak in complete sentences" he muttered.

"And you never saw Vader again?" Ashoka asked her arms crossed

"He supervised a few training sessions but never one on one" Galen said openly.

"So why'd you help Ezra?" Ashoka asked coldly, still unconvinced earning her a sullen look from Kanan. Galen shook his head.

"Pick a reason" he said "Compassion, pity, seeing myself in him." Galen looked up at Ashoka with cold eyes "I couldn't stand to see another young life ruined by a slave of the Dark Side". The two glared at each other. "I did what a Jedi would do, not that you'd know"

"I was a Jedi!" Ashoka snapped

"Yeah, was" Galen muttered

"My reasons for leaving are my own" Ashoka glowered.

"You were framed for a bombing, you turned your back on a Galaxy at war! You let innocents suffer because you felt victimised!" Galen's eyes burned with rage "and you have the nerve to challenge my integrity?" He spat on the ground at her feet.

"How dare you?" Ashoka hissed "I've fought the Empire from its founding!"

"And if you'd stayed Anakin Skywalker might not have turned and there never would have been an Empire!" Galen countered. Ashoka was visibly shocked.

"How did you know?" she whispered

"Ezra told me" Galen glared

"Wait" Kanan said bemused "what do you mean about Master Skywalker turning?" Ashoka sighed

"He's Darth Vader Kanan"

###

The Phantom hovered above a cliff edge and the hatch opened, Tandi leaped out, her rifle strapped to her back. As the Phantom flew away she hiked up hill, the Clone Wars base was in plain sight, but she needed higher ground. She found it a few metres above her, amongst a pile of rocks.

"Perfect" she smiled, the sun was behind her so there wouldn't be a glare in her scope. She unslung her rifle from her back and dropped to her knees and onto her stomach. She flicked the bipod down and set it on the ground the stock firmly in her shoulder and peered through her scope. Through the enhanced picture she watched the Phantom set down and the hatch open. The three spectres filed out, she lingered for a moment on Ezra, her heart quivering.

"Stop it" she muttered to herself.

"What was that Wraith One?" Zeb asked through the coms

"Nothing" she said quickly as she scanned the sight, "so far I can't see anything" she said, as the words left her mouth she saw a flicker of movement in the hanger "wait", she turned a dial on the scope and the picture zoomed in. She could make out the faint outline of a person in the hanger. "There's someone there". Instantly she saw the Spectres tense up.

"Who? Where?" Sabines voice was tense

"I can't tell" she muttered, "they're in the hanger entrance". Ezra groaned

"I'm an idiot, I can sense her"

"Who? Tandi asked as she tried to further enhance the picture

"The Grand Inquisitor" Ezra said through gritted teeth as the figure came into view, a woman in a black robe and hood. As she watched, the Inquisitor activated two red blades.

###

Ezra fumbled for the Guard Shotos as the Inquisitor leapt forward. Around him Zeb and Sabine scattered, both firing at her; all the shots were batted away. He barely managed to activate his own red blades and block her strike in time.

"Interesting weapons" she chuckled "Lord Vader will be pleased, you've already got the right sabre colours". Before he could think of a witty comeback Zeb popped out from behind a stack of crates and fired at the Inquisitors back. The Inquisitor broke the lock and blocked the blaster fire. Seizing the moment Ezra slashed at her torso which she simply dodged away from. Sabine appeared on his right, both pistols in her hands firing. Caught in a cross fire the Inquisitor was forced to retreat backwards, nimbly dodging away from the combined blaster fire. Taking advantage of her distraction Ezra rushed her both blades angled at her chest. At the last second the Inquisitor blocked the strikes, her teeth gritted with annoyance.

"Pests" she grunted. As she glared over her shoulder at Zeb. She'd half hoped the brat would come alone. Optimism, the useless feeling was more worthless than hope. She thrust her arm out and sent the Lasat flying backwards. She turned, intent on doing the same to the Mandalorian but even as she raised her blades, the boy imposed himself between her and her target, teeth bared in a vicious snarl.

"I feel your hate, boy" she hissed as she brought her left blade down in a sweeping strike, forcing Ezra to raise one of his own in defence "The dark side flows through your façade of hope like water through a burst dam." With her other blade, the inquisitor thrust at Ezras chest, the young man forced to parry at an awkward angle, leaving himself open for another strike. Sweeping with her right leg, the woman grinned as she heard a hard snap, Ezra letting out a noise that was half scream, half groan as she stuck at a pressure point, tumbling to his knees. Launching into a vicious spin kick she knocked him onto his back both his short blades deactivated. "Lord Vader wants you alive" she grinned as she lowered her lightsabre to the boys' chest. "But that doesn't mean in one piece". Laughing hysterically, she raised her twin blades, ready to hack the boy apart. As they travelled downwards a blistering heat spread across her left hand and her lightsabre slipped from her grasp. Clutching her blistering fingers, she whipped around, the Mandalorian was there, her blaster still raised. "You." She snarled. Rage blinding her she strode forward her left arm hugged to her chest. "Lord Vader doesn't give a damn about you, so I'm going have some fun ripping you apart!"

"NO!" Came a strangled cry from behind her. She felt arms close around her. The boy was up!

"Let go of me!" she snarled as she thrashed in his grip, but for his age he was remarkably strong.

"You don't ever threaten her!" Ezra roared as he pressed the palm of his synthetic hand against her chest. For a second nothing happened, then there was the tell-tale whine of a power cell overloading.

"No! No! No!" she howled. Then the hand exploded.

###

The explosion knocked all of the wind out of her and sent her flying backwards. Her vision blurred and an intense ringing in her ears. Sabine pulled her helmet off and shook her head fiercely. All she could see was smoke and harsh light. Then all at once the world snapped back into focus. Ezra!

Sabine clumsily got to her feet and looked about her. The Inquisitor was flying a few feet away from her, knocked unconscious a steady stream of smoke pouring out from her robes. She found Ezra a few feet away. The sight almost made her sick. Ezra was lying in a pool of his own blood, his arm was just a stump now, barely anything left below the elbow.

"Karabast" Zeb murmured as he stumbled up next to her. "Why does he have to be such a hero?" he whispered in horror.

Authors Note: Ooh that was gory! I guess I just enjoy seeing Ezra hurt ha ha. Chapter 12 is already under way, mostly due to the fact I couldn't wait to write Ashoka and Baris's reunion! So you have that to look forward to

So, untill we meet again

Regards

Nighttrek


	12. Change

The Apprentice

Amongst the ruins of an old military base on an asteroid floating in nowhere space came the howls of a warrior in agony.

"Ezra, you need to stay still!" Zeb grunted through gritted teeth as he pulled supplies out of the Phantoms medical kit in a vain attempt to stem the bleeding from the ruins of the Jedi's arm. The Lasat grimaced as he peered at the wound. Shrapnel had embedded itself up and down his upper arm leaving deep cuts, yet more scars the kid would have to add to his ever-growing collection. The right sleeve of his coat had been blown off, the rest of it was still smoking. Most of his armour had been saved from the worst of the shrapnel blast, save for the forearm guard on his right arm, which had been blown off in the explosion and was now in an unknown and most likely far away location and probably wasn't worth retrieving.

"We have to stop the bleeding or he won't make it back to base" Sabine said in a high, frightened voice.

"We don't have the equipment for that" Zeb grunted tensely as he wrapped a bandage around Ezras upper arm as a tourniquet hoping it might reduce the blood flow, but he knew it would take too long and might cost the kid what little of an arm he had left.

"We need to cauterize it!" Both Zeb and Sabine looked up from Ezra to see Tandi. The sniper was cuffing the unconscious Inquisitors arms behind her back with a pair of binders.

"What are we gonna do that with?!" Zeb ran his hand over his head, he knew Tandi was right but he had no idea how to do it.

"Zeb" Ezra groaned weakly.

"Don't try to talk" Sabine hushed as she dropped to her knees cradled his head. The apprentice shook his head vigorously and stretched out his left hand. A few feet away, one of the guard shotos kicked up dust as it dragged itself across the ground for a few seconds before flying into Ezras outstretched hand.

"You, need, to" Ezra grunted as if each word hurt him "Cut. It. Off" he whispered as he activated the red blade and held it up to the Lasat.

"What?!" Zeb gaped in horror as he gazed at the red blade in Ezras hand.

"That would stop the bleeding" Tandi murmured under her breath.

"But cutting his arm off?" Sabine said shakily.

"Please" Ezra groaned.

"Who should…" Zeb muttered looking at Sabine, unable to finished the sentence, horribly aware of its implications. On the ground Ezra slipped out of consciousness, eyes rolling into the back of his head as blood pumped thickly from his arm.

Sabine reached for the blade, arm shaking as she lifted the all-to-heavy weapon from the dust; her grip weak and trembling. Though the blade was almost too bright to bear, she looked at the shimmering length of ionising plasma with horror.

' _It won't hurt_ ' she rationalised to herself, even as someone called her name, their voice an undistinguished drone to her ringing ears. ' _just one quick swipe and the wound will be cauterised, just one cut and… and…_ '

The shoto dropped from her limp fingers, the deadly blade leaving an ugly gash in the ground.

"I can't…" she mumbled, her eyes flicking from the blade to Ezras bleeding stump, unable to remove the image of herself slicing away Ezras limb, her nose filling with the dreamed scent of cooked flesh, her stomach threatening to hurl as her legs gave out beneath her "I… I can't…"

For several long moments nobody could move, Ezra briefly resurfacing from the depths of his mind to give an awful groan of pain, his stump of an arm oozing congealing blood. Sabine felt tears threatening at the back of her eyes, but even as she shook her head someone barged her aside, Tandi moving with a jittery, compulsive energy as she went to pick up the shoto in a firm but trembling grip.

"Move" she spoke in a voided voice to the Lasat, staring down at Ezra with an unnerving intensity.

Zeb looked up in a moment of near shock, Tandi silhouetted before him in the planetoids weak sun.

"Move, Zeb." Tandi spoke again, the shoto bathing her in bloody light, turning the blood to a vitriolic black under its glow. Slowly the Lasat backed away until Ezra lay alone on the dark earth. Raising the blade above her, Tandi felt a flush run through her, something akin to power that she'd never felt before. Pausing for the barest moment, Tandi lined up her strike before, in a move that seemed to take forever, the blade came down, the air was filled with the scream of plasma carving its way through flesh and rock, and a lump of Ezras burnt flesh rolled free; gently steaming with the rank stench of blackened flesh. The Apprentices body rocked as he was pulled out of his stupor, his left hand flying to the stump of his right arm with a strangled gasp.

"Ezra!" Tandi laughed with relief, she dropped the Shoto, the blade hissing as it retracted. The sniper dropped to her knees and pulled Ezra onto her lap, wrapping her arms around him. He blinked rapidly, head darting from side to side as he gasped for breath. Shaking, he ran his hand over the seared flesh of his upper arm he gazed up at Tandi.

"You, did it?" Ezra murmured in shock. "Thank you!" he smiled as he leaned into her shoulder. Tandi froze for a moment her heart skipping. Slowly she pulled the young man closer and ran a hand through his hair. Ezra sighed dazedly in her embrace his eyes fluttering as he began to slip out of consciousness once again, his pain receding to a dull ache, his handsome face relaxing. Then she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and saw Sabine glowering at them, she could almost hear the Mandalorian say " _You let go of him!"._ Glaring, Tandi ran her hand through his hair again and pulled him closer.

"You needed me to do it" she smiled softly "anything to save you and repay the favour, we're even now". Ezra chuckled weakly and smiled charmingly up at Tandi.

"Alright then" he said dazedly as his eyes closed. The Mandalorian glared with venom in her eyes.

"Ahem" Zeb coughed politely "If that's over, what are we going to do with her?" the Lasat jabbed his thumb at the still unconscious Inquisitor.

###

As the Phantom reappeared on the long-range scanners of Chopper Base Kanan breathed a sigh of relief before he bristled with annoyance.

"Good, they're back" he said, still unsure whether to be happy or annoyed. Beside him Hera relaxed and smiled. "Why are you happy?" he frowned at the Twi'lek. "He disobeyed orders!"

"Yeah, true" Hera shrugged "but what else were we expecting? It's Ezra" she smiled "But I'll still have to tell 'em off". She cleared her throat before grabbing a microphone and snapping "Chopper Base to Phantom come in!". There was a long moment of silence. Then.

"No, you answer!"

"Why me? You were in charge!"

"Because bringing her was your idea!"

"And it's still your responsibility!"

"Oh, shut up! Both of you!" There was a fumbling sound as if there was a squabble for the microphone and then Tandi's voice answered.

"Phantom to Chopper Base. This is Wraith One"

"Wraith One this is Spectre Two" Hera smiled at the Lothal Snipers love for protocol. "I need to speak to Spectre Four about a certain protocol violation about assigned personnel"

"Yeah, about that" Zeb's voice was on the com line now.

"Zeb, what happened?" Heras eyes narrowed.

"Well" Zeb dragged the word out as he stalled for time.

"Zeb!" Hera growled. There was a screeching sound as the microphone on the Phantom was dropped. Hera grimaced at the sound. After a moment Sabines voice pipped up.

"Well, the thing is Hera. An Inquisitor ambushed us on the asteroid, we got overwhelmed so Ezra blew up his right hand to knock her out and now he's missing half his arm and we've got the Inquisitor tied up in the Phantom."

"What?!" Hera roared, beside herself.

"And she's in critical condition. We're going to need a medical team once we land" Sabine added almost as a side note. In the communications room on Atollon, most of the Rebellion Communication team, including the four Jedi in the room had ducked under desks and behind chairs as Hera simmered with rage.

"Alright." The Twi'lek said calmly "I'll make sure a team's there when you land". Gently she set down the microphone. "You're all going to need them" she growled as she stormed off. Hesitantly Kanan and Ashoka followed her. After a moment of hesitation and an incredulous eye roll Galen grabbed Kota by his collar and dragged him after them.

"This way Old Man" he grumbled

"I can tell which way to go just fine thanks" the General snapped as the younger man pulled him along.

###

A gaggle of medical personnel was already gathering as the Phantom touched down, each of them jabbering with speculation. Kanan was peering over them with concern.

"First time off base and he's already gone and gotten himself hurt." he muttered to himself.

"And an Inquisitor went for him immediately" Ashoka said suspiciously, "why is that?"

"For all we know of Starkiller the Empire could have wanted Ezra for information on him" Kota shrugged as he and Galen drew level with the other Jedi.

"Maybe" Ashoka stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I couldn't find any link to Starkiller in the Imperial Network"

"He didn't strike me as an Imperial" Galen said hesitantly. All thoughts were wiped from their minds as the Phantoms hatch opened. Sabine and Tandi were out first, both of them supporting Ezra between them. The Apprentice was barely conscious, his head lolled around on his neck as his feet dragged in the dust. Sabine was on his right, the Mandalorian was struggling to hold him up as she gripped the stump of his arm.

"Ezra" Galen rushed forward, Kanan following swiftly, both of them wading through the sea of medical personnel and on lookers.

"It's been cauterised" Galen muttered in shock as he reached them. He looked between Sabine and Tandi quizzically "did Zeb do it?"

"I did it" Tandi said quietly, not meeting Galen's eyes, which widened. The awkward moment was broken as Ezra sagged and Galen and Kanan rushed to catch him.

"He's out of any immediate danger" Kanan said as he caught Ezra by the back and put his hands under his knees, lifting him into his arms. "He's going to need a new prosthetic."

"The Rogue Shadow has the equipment for that" Galen said, still staring at Tandi.

"What about the Inquisitor?" Ashoka asked glancing at the Phantoms hatch.

"She's still unconscious, she's hurts, bad" Sabine said gravely.

"Why'd you bring her here?" the Togruta asked, eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"We figured she if she didn't make it, it wasn't a loss and if she does make it, we have chance to question her and then put her on trial for her crimes against the Republic!"

"Optimistic at best" Ashoka muttered under her breath.

"Zeb's bringing her out now" Tandi said tersely, glancing at her.

"Any idea who she is?" The Grey Jedi frowned back Tandi. She glanced at the Phantoms hatch, then her eyes went wide. Tandi and Sabine both glanced at the hatch too, Zeb had just emerged carrying the unconscious Inquisitor. Ashoka's eyes widened as they roamed over the aging face. "It can't be…" she murmured, stunned.

"You know her?" Galen asked, looking away from Zeb and the Inquisitor to stare at Ashoka. The Togruta ignored him and pushed her way through the crowd to the Lasat to get a better look. Her hair had greyed, only streaks and patches of black remained. Her eyes were heavy, deep, black bags ran underneath them. Almost connecting to the oh so familiar markings that ran from the bridge of her noes to her cheeks.

"Barris?" She muttered. Staring down at her former friend. Her mind churning with an intense mixture of surprise and long forgotten rage. "You're alive" she stared down at her with distaste. "How bad is it?" she looked up at Zeb.

"Deep shrapnel wounds" Zeb said breathlessly. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"I have no idea how's she's still alive." Both rebels were shocked as a medic ran his eye over the Inquisitor. "She needs a Bacta Tank now"

"Right!" Zeb said as he shoved passed Ashoka, following the medic and his team, all of whom were clustering around him, each of them engaging on slight variations of the same conversation. _"How the hell is she still alive?"_ The Togruta was left alone as the crowd swept away, numbly staring after them.

"Barris Offee" she murmured. Truthfully, she had never given much thought to her fate. After she had left the Order there had been more pressing matters to focus on, then after her final confrontation with Maul and Order 66 all she had time to think of was survival. After things had settled, Barris had receded to the back of her mind and had stayed there. Other than a few times over the years when she was feeling particularly melancholy, even then she had mourned what was lost rather than ponder what had become of her. Honestly, she had just assumed she was dead, either by execution or by some other dire means. _"Whatever way she died, it was too soft a punishment"_ She had thought to herself bitterly. Now though? Seeing her old friend unconscious and gravely injured. She grit her teeth and shook her head vigorously. No matter what, Barris, or whatever she called herself now, was the enemy and she had betrayed her. She took a moment to calm her mind and took a breath. "I have no idea how to deal with this" She muttered and slapped her forehead.

###

Kanan sat next to the Rogue Shadows medical bunk as the machines worked on Ezra. Tandi had cut off the damage just below the elbow. The machines had made further amputations, grafting a socket into his flesh and bone. Kanan was almost glad Ezra was still out cold, even he'd winced as the machines sliced into his apprentice. He turned away, unable to look at his apprentices' prone form any longer. His tattered coat was folded on a nearby table, his armour and lightsabres were carefully laid out next to it.

"Kanan?" A weak voice shook him out of his thoughts. Ezra was awake, staring at him with sad, heavy, blue eyes.

"I'm here kid" he smiled softly. Ezra groaned as he shifted on the bunk.

"Yeah, I remember being here the first time" he said quietly, his eyes glancing down to his right arm.

"It could've been worse" Kanan said gently as the equipment beeped signalling it was done. Ezra raised his new arm, the new armour plating reflecting the medical bays light dully. _"Almost"_. The Apprentice thought to himself, his eyes again and again returning to the fingertips.

"What happened to the Inquisitor?" He made a fist then looked at Kanan again, his eyes hard now.

"She's in critical condition" Kanan said after a long pause. He cleared his throat before continuing. "She's in the medical bay now, Sabine, Zeb and Tandi brought her in for questioning."

"They what?!" Ezra was beside himself. Why would they bring her to the base of all places?!" Scowling he tried to sit up but couldn't. He looked down at his chest. He was strapped in place by heavy black restraints. His left arm was cuffed in place as well. "What is this?" his eyes turned dark as he gazed at Kanan coldly.

"The procedure required amputation" Kanan said quickly as he rushed to undo the straps on Ezras chest "It was only to stop you from thrashing around". Ezra ignored the explanation and gripped the restraint on his wrist with his new metal hand and tore it off. "Ezra, you need to calm down" Kanan said firmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Ezra snapped as he swung his legs off the bunk and sat up "I almost died trying to bring her down and you bring her in and patch her up?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "She won't talk, if that's why you brought her in"

"You almost killed her!"

"For good reason!" Ezra snapped "she's dangerous!"

"It's not a Jedi's place to take a life" Kanan said surprised, his eyes widened, he stared at Ezra as if he was another person

"Then maybe I'm not meant to be a Jedi" Ezra said coolly, staring straight into his former master's eyes.

"Ezra don't say that" Kanan said softly "You're not yourself right now"

"Am I not myself? Or am I just not the Ezra you lost?" Ezra queried darkly. Kanan didn't answer. "I'll fight the Empire, I'll tear it all down myself" Ezra looked away from Kanan. "But I can't be a Jedi anymore Kanan" He closed his eyes and bowed his head. There was a moment of silence, Kanan closed his eyes as he processed what his former Apprentice had said.

"I understand." The Jedi said sadly, "if that's how you truly feel, you need to walk your own path, even if it has changed."

"My path is the same as it's ever been" Ezra said as he slid off the bunk, "nothing just happens, it's all the will of the Force."

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanan asked as he stood, "You need to rest up"

"I lost my arm, not my damn legs!" Ezra spat, "I'm fine." He glared angrily at his new artificial arm. "Where is she?" His eyes lingered on the two Guard Shotos across the room.

"In the bases med bay" Kanan said slowly, eyeing Ezra suspiciously strode over to the table and inspected his armour, looking for damage. Why? What do you plan on doing when you see her?"

"If she's alive, she's dangerous" Ezra said as he pulled on his breast plate. "I'm going to keep watch on her." He didn't look at Kanan as he slipped on the last arm guard and bent to attach his shin and knee guards.

"Kota is already watching her" Kanan said reassuringly, "Him and along with an entire security and medical team. Ezra" his voice was full of concern. "You may not be my apprentice anymore, but I still care about you." Ezra paused, then he slid the two guard shotos into their holsters.

"I understand Kanan, I do" Ezra said gently, "but I can't be a victim anymore. I need to move on.". The Jedi sighed, then nodded.

"Alright Kid". As the Dark Apostle walked away, he closed his eyes. Sounds and hazy images of the future filling his mind. He saw Kanan standing over him, a yellow lightsabre in his hands.

"Go on then" He heard his own voice, full of hatred and venom say "End it!" he saw himself now. Black armour, long hair, a deep scar running down the left side of his face. He tossed his destroyed lightsabre hilt aside and spread his arms "Kill me, Caleb". Ezra opened his eyes, sighing. His path may have always lead this way, but it would be no less painful when he would have to face these flashes in the flesh.

###

Dressed in a simple, white shift, the Inquisitor floated in a Bacta Tank. Various tubes and wire were connected and attached to her, a long tube snaking its way to the mouth of a sterile masked strapped to her lower face. Oxygen was piped through the tube into the mask. Supplying the Inquisitors battered body with vast amounts of oxygen to fuel the Bactas enhanced regeneration. Her eyes, heavy and dark, were closed. Her dull hair floated around her head, drifting and snapping in the Bactas currents. She was neither conscious or unconscious. As she was, her state could best be described as the time after waking, when the world is but a distant memory and you are safe and warm in your own bed. No worries, fears, or anxieties. The pains of her body dulled and her mind relaxed as she drifted slowly in the tank, her hair dancing like fire. As she rested, she remembered. Her old life, the Jedi Temple, her Master, Luminara Unduli. Her name had been Barris Offee. But not anymore, she no longer had a name, she had a rank. The Grand Inquisitor. Agent and enforcer of the Empire and she would destroy its enemies.

###

As the sun set on the desert planet a weak wind blew through the Rebel Base, kicking up small dust piles in its wake. Several targets were arranged on crates, facing towards the wilderness they stood solidly in the wind as chunks of dust and tiny stones struck them. As the wind picked up the furthest target to the right blew backwards as a laser struck it with a small explosion. A hundred metres away, Tandi crouched in the ramp of a Corellian Blockade Runner, her rifle in hand she peered through the scope, squinting as her finger squeezed the trigger as she lined up her next shot. Another target was blasted away, Tandi lowered her rifle, her brow furrowed. Then she sighed and sat back on the Tantives loading ramp. Her mind was a hum of activity and it, in its benevolence it had decided to repeat the day's events again and again in her mind. The Feeling of helpless as she had watched the Inquisitors attack, unable to find a clean shot in the chaos that had followed. Even now she could still feel the grip and the weight of the lightsabre in her hands.

"Target practice?" With a cry of shock, she leapt further up the ramp, her rifle swinging upwards as she took aim. Ezra stood at the bottom of the ramp, arms raised above his head in mock surrender.

"Sorry" he grinned nervously "Shouldn't have snuck up on you". Tandi stared at him, he looked as though nothing had happened, if it weren't for the burns and holes adorning his armour and coat the whole sordid affair could have been a bad dream.

"Sorry" she muttered sheepishly as she put her rifle down "should you even be up?" As she expected he waved the concern off

"I'm fine" he smiled "Got a new arm and I'm right as rain" he ran his left hand up the cold metal that made up the new limb. Silence washed over the two, Ezra awkwardly fiddled with his new synthetic as Tandi tried to look at anything but him.

"Look, Ezra" Tandi said slowly, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to find words.

"Thank you". The sniper looked up, Ezra had sat down on at the bottom of the ramp, absently fiddling with the wiring inside his new arm "I know what you had to do wasn't easy. But doing it saved my life, it had to be done." Still not looking at her, he twisted at something in his wrist and his hand balled into a fist, the wrist snapping up and going rigid.

"Well. You're welcome" She said slowly, "But you've already said thank you" she smiled, then she blushed, remembering how he had cuddled into her as he passed out. "Do you…..?", she swallowed hard and then tried again, her voice steadier "How much do you remember? Ezra was quiet, still pretending to be absorbed in his new arm.

"Not much." He said finally "Just searing pain and a sudden haze" she could hear the strain in his voice as he struggled to remember. "I think you were there and then someone was holding me and I felt safe. After that, nothing." The red head frowned, listening to his voice. Something was wrong, the Spectres couldn't tell. That dawned on her, they had no reference to this new Ezra, she didn't have much of one but still.

"Ezra" Tandi said quietly "I know we haven't really known each other very long, but I think of you as a friend". Ezra looked at her, an odd half smile on his face.

"Well you did cut my arm off" he said jokingly "if that doesn't make us friends I don't know what does"

"And as your friend" Tandi said smiling "I'm going to ask you to drop the act. What's bothering you?" Her tone hardened as she finished the sentence. Ezras smile vanished, for a moment his eyes were hard and cold. Then he sighed, gazing back across the barren landscape.

"Tandi, have you ever known about something that was going to happen, HAD to happen, but for it to come to pass, you risk losing everything?" The sniper considered his words for a moment, mulling over the potential of what he had said.

"Honestly, no" She said flatly, she'd read about the Jedi and the Force, when she could. That kind of history was hard to come by. But from what she had managed to learn she knew that the Jedi, on occasion, could see the future, or a potential future anyway. "Have you been having visions of the future?" The Dark Apostle nodded.

"My future." He said darkly

"What do you see?" She asked hesitantly. Ezra stared at his metal fist as the fingers unfurled, plates clicking against each other.

"I see myself taking The Emperors throne" Ezras voice was full of longing and dread all at once. "I see a better Galaxy, freed from the needless terror and oppression of rulers who don't care about the ones they preside over. Hordes of people gathering in the streets, celebrating their new, better lives and to honour their new Emperor". His hand snapped back into a fist. He looked back at Tandi his eyes ablaze "It's beautiful". Her heart raced as she mulled over everything he had said.

"Is this future certain?" she asked breathlessly. As an answer, he looked down at his arm, where the old flesh had given way to clean metal.

"More so everyday"

###

The Inquisitor was beginning to move in the Bacta currents, subtle twitches signalling her soon return to consciousness. Though blind, Kota was fully aware of the Inquisitors condition, in ways many of the medics wouldn't be if it weren't for their array of machines. He could hear her heart beat, though once feverish and weak it had healed at a rapid rate. It's echo now pronounced and strong, each beat restoring her strength. Her breath was steady and regular, her face almost thrusting forward into the oxygen mask, as if greedy for the precious, life giving gas. Kota alone was stunned at how quickly the Inquisitors body had healed itself.

"What kept you alive?" The old General muttered to himself, all his senses focused on the tank and its occupant.

"It's her hatred" A voice to his left surprised him, he had been so preoccupied he hadn't noticed her approach, yes it was a her, who did that voice belong to? The voice continued "She won't let herself die, not yet." Tano, yes. The voice definitely to the Togruta.

"Who could she hate that much?" The blind general mused allowed, nodding to acknowledge Ashoka. The Togruta tried to look at her former friends face, but found she couldn't'. Not without the rage that had steadily built up within in her slipping from her tender at best control. Instead, she focused on the monitor screens and readings wired into the bacta tank. Her eyes hardened as she saw the positive read outs.

"It seems she'll make a full recovery she said tersely. Beside her, Kota nodded.

"Indeed, it's surprising really, when she got here the medics were convinced she wouldn't make it" The Jedi 'glanced' at Ashoka before clearing his throat and continuing "if it's hate keeping her alive, she must really hold a grudge.". He turned his head to "gaze" at Ashoka straight on. The Togruta stared into the Jedis blank eyes.

"I knew her before she turned" she said simply as she strolled away from the Jedi around the Tank.

"Really?" The Jedi didn't sound surprised "so you know who she was before she gave up her identity to the Empire?"

"Her name was Barris Offee" Ashoka said measuredly

"The one who bombed the Jedi temple?" Kota said in surprise, raising his eyebrow. Then a realization dawned on the old mans face. "She was the one who framed you? You left the order because of her?" The Togruta turned away from Kota, her head bowed.

"In a sense" Ashoka said quietly "If it weren't for her actions I would never have lost faith with the Jedi way, my whole life changed because of her" Kota considered her words, his head slightly to one side"

"Have you considered" The blind Jedi said slowly "that if it weren't for her, you may have died when Order 66 was issued? You would have been on the front lines, surrounded by Clone Troopers, I only survived because I wouldn't have any clones in my squad" Ashoka shook her head.

"It didn't make much of a difference." She shrugged "I ended up on the front lines anyway, I managed to get away"

"You're angry at her" The Jedi didn't even bother phrasing it as a sentence, it was more than obvious to everyone in that room that Ashoka was simmering with rage. "Can you remain impartial in this?" Kota asked seriously.

"No" Ashoka growled "No, I don't think I can". Behind the glass, as the life giving Bacta began to drain out of the tank, the thing that had once been Barriss Offee opened its eyes.

Authors notes: Aaannd, cliff hanger! Sorry, but if I put all that I planned to in this chapter it would take another two months and be three times as long! So I'm splitting it into two chapters.

So, until we meet again

Regards

Nighttrek


	13. Long Awaited Meetings

The Apprentice 

It was cold. As she slowly returned to consciousness that was the first thing she recognised, the cold. She was always cold now, no matter the temperature, cold in her soul. Such was the sacrifice of true power. She was lying on a hard, rough bench, it was made of stone. A quick brush of her fingertips revealed the walls were the same.

"I'm in a cell" she muttered in a silky voice, a cat like grin spreading across her face. Smoothly, she sat up her eyes still closed. The stone floor was cold on her bare feet, yet she didn't shiver as she stood, finally opening her eyes. The cell was cut out of rough sandstone in a perfect cube, the far wall was composed of a faintly humming ray shield. A smirk played across her weathered face as she recognised the figure stood behind it. "It's good to see that even after all these years you're still watching over me." Her yellow eyes fixed on the distorted, yet unmistakable figure, she strode forward until all that separated them was the energy field. "But isn't that what friends are for Ashoka?" The Togruta glowered at the Inquisitor, her hands clenching into fists.

"We haven't been friends for a very long time Offee." Ashoka said in a voice full of malice and venom.

"Oh, don't be like that old friend" The Mirialan said still grinning "it's only been, what? Sixteen years?

"Too short a time" Ashoka snapped back quickly. Hey lip curled in her disgust she regarded the aged Mirialan. "You've aged gracefully" The Togruta snorted.

"Vanity was never really a concern for me" The Inquisitor retorted smoothly as she shook her coarse hair out of her greying face. "I've become more powerful than ever." Her yellow eyes shone with pride "My youth was a fair price for that"

"The Dark Side has truly destroyed you!" Ashoka gaped in awe, completely stunned. For the first time, she was completely aware of the metamorphosis that had taken place over the last decade and a half. "There's none of you left." How Ezra had survived at all was beyond wonder. Maybe his sullen and secretive behaviour was justified after all.

"There's none of Barriss Offee left." The Inquisitor said coolly. "I am the Grand Inquisitor"

"Oh, so Vader made you the new head lackey?" Ashoka nodded sarcastically, feigning enthusiasm "congratulations, you were second choice pick for a failure of an organisation." The Inquisitor prickled with annoyance.

"True, the previous Grand Inquisitor failed, but I was too preoccupied too bother with the Inquisitors. I was training with Lord Vader"

"Oh, so you were a direct errand girl." Ashoka scoffed

"You're just jealous because I stole your Master" The Mirialan grinned. Ashoka froze, "Oh yes Ashoka" The Inquisitor grinned "I can play these games too"

"Anakin Skywalker is dead" Ashoka said coolly. "Whatever's walking around in that suit is not my Master. He would never be as vile or cruel."

"You're entirely right you know" The Mirialan grinned "Vader is more powerful than Skywalker ever could be."

"He was better than either of us could ever be!" Ashoka snapped, a single tear ran down her cheek, she quickly brushed it away and glared at the imprisoned Inquisitor. "Interesting weapons" Ashoka said, slowly, she reached behind her back with both hands and unclipped the Inquisitors lightsabres. "Not your typical Inquisitors weapons." The silver hilts gleamed in the cellblocks yellow light. The Black grips stood out dully next to the gleaming metal. "They're very familiar." Ashoka mused as she inspected them. "I never took you for the sentimental type" the Togruta laughed as she activated one of the red blades and inspected the glowing red plasma, smiling with mild amusement she turned back to the Inquisitor. "Why would you keep Ventress's lightsabres?"

"I thought they suited me, I merely had to take them from the Temple after the purge" The Inquisitor shrugged casually.

"It fits" Ashoka shrugged, "after Ventress lost these she worked with the Jedi and was pardoned. She died in the arms of the man she loved. It makes sense that their new owners would never have that."

"The pleasures of the flesh are easy to satisfy" The Inquisitor smirked "and I am free to love whomever I choose, but my service is to the Empire"

So, for all your strength you're still just a pawn, so much for all the "power" the Dark Side has given you." The Togruta openly laughed, restlessly she began to pace the length of the cell. The Inquisitor remained still, her eyes tracking her the entire time. "You live because we saved you. You live, at our mercy." Ashoka's eyes gleamed as she spoke

"Yes, that does raise the question, why did you heal me?" The Inquisitor cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Because we're not an Empire that just makes people disappear" Ashoka said proudly. "Make no mistake Inquisitor, this is the planet you will be buried on. But first you'll have a trial. You'll face and answer for every crime, every atrocity, you've ever committed. Then you'll be executed, as a war criminal and as a known and shamed traitor and murderer" Ashoka was flushed as she began to grin, then a new gleam appeared in her eyes, breathlessly she continued "and every soul across the Galaxy will know your face. They'll know you allowed yourself to be consumed by the Dark Side when a mere child could break free of it!" Ashoka chuckled "You, Barriss Offee, have failed once again and even your memory will be destroyed, you were a fallen hero once. Now, you'll be nothing, and your memory will fade into oblivion and you will be forgotten." Ashoka glowered at the ever still Mirialan as her rage returned. The Inquisitor said nothing, her face expressionless, save for a slight look of amusement. Growling, Ashoka swept away, she didn't look back.

"You think Bridger is free of the Dark Side?" The Mirialan chuckled as the Togruta halted, "you under estimate him old friend. He's no child." After a long pause Ashoka walked away. "I'll be here when you work it out" The Inquisitor called as she sat back down on the hardstone bench, a grin spreading across her face as she closed her eyes.

###

Ezra was sat alone in in the Rogue Shadows Common area, his guard shotos and coat were tossed haphazardly onto a low table next to his chair. The ships controls sat in the corner, lights idle now the ship was grounded. His eyes were heavy, more and more they would close before snapping open again, if he slept, he would dream and recently he hadn't had much luck with dreams. He had spent three hours watching the Inquisitor float in the tank, watched her heal, disgust in his chest. After a while he couldn't stand it anymore and made his excuse to leave. Kota had simply nodded as Ezra quickly spun on his heels and left. He was tired, despite what he had said to Kanan. His arm ached and the cybernetic was heavy and cumbersome.

"I'll have to fix it up a bit" he muttered as he ran his fingers under the armour plating that covered his cybernetic wrist until he found a catch and firmly pressed it. With a hiss, the whole wrist and under arm section of the armour came away with his fingers. The delicate machinery within the Durasteel chassis moved almost silently as he moved he moved his fingers. Gently he repeated himself on the upper side of the arm and pried the armour off entirely. He set the plating on the low table next to his Shotos before quickly removing the intricate plating from his hand. Slowly, as more and more pieces joined the display on the table, the skeletal structure of the prosthesis became more and more visible. Wires and other circuitry covered the metal droid arm, all trailing back messily to where flesh and metal were fused together. All the feedback from the arm was sent to a special device that had been built into his arm, which fed into his nervous system, allowing him to control the arm with his will and nothing else. His eyes scanned over the Shadows interior, his gaze fixed on a metal chest of draws. He stood and crossed over to it, pulling open the top and thinnest draw, it was full of neatly arranged tools. Further inspection of the drawers revealed a surplus of droid parts, most likely for upgrading or repairing PROXY. He grinned, even as his eyes grew still heavier. He had all he needed to craft a suitable prosthetic, he retrieved a pair of goggles from on top of the draws and pulled out the draw of tools and a draw of parts. One in each hand he carried them back to the low table and sat down, pulling on the goggles. He had work to do.

###

As the sun began to set Galen stood alone slightly away from the base, still within the protective perimeter he had found a flat stretch of land. Alone he performed a Form V style demonstration with the old blue and yellow blades, one, the yellow, held in a reverse grip. The vicious dance consisted of various miked, yet powerful blows. Mixed in were feigned blows followed by swift strikes. In the dimming light the blades shone especially bright, lighting up the surrounding rocks with a blur of blue and yellow light. Each strike was measured and calm, performed as a technique rather than through rage and passion. Just as a Jedi should do. Sometimes he had trouble telling the Mask and the reality apart. He truly despised Vader, his hate for the Emperor was a mere by-product of his hatred for the old man's Apprentice. The Empire itself? That was a different question, under different leadership it could be something better, he had hoped that he and Ezra would assume that leadership together. But now? He wasn't sure, Ezra had grown powerful much quicker than he had anticipated, he had at least his strength to diminish somewhat away from Felucia, but instead he had grown to a new level. Whilst this new strength was admirable and would be useful, the accompanying shifts in attitude, such as his increased aggression and recklessness made him unstable. He desperately needed time teach Ezra how to properly control his power and rage. But now they were already in too deep, it would be impossible to stage another kidnapping without arousing even more suspicion so further training was impossible. He had been over zealous, he should have taken more time to train him. But there was no use focusing on the what if of the situation, they were here, their cover wasn't broken he could still make this all work. With a final and brutal slash, he finally finished the display set. His breath barely hitched he deactivated the lightsabres and smoothly clipped them back onto his belt, his right hand pausing for a second, lingering on his father's weapons hilt.

"You're good" Galen turned to see Ashoka, without the sabre blade the darkness had pressed in and the Togruta was silhouetted against the harsh light of the bases flood lights.

"Thanks" Galen nodded coolly.

"Form V, Djem So" Ashoka observed casually, her arms folded against her chest.

"You use it too, or you used to" Galen shrugged, his eyes wearily tracking the Togruta.

"How did you know that?" Ashoka asked immediately, her voice still casual, her face betraying nothing.

"At the Inquisitors Academy they used advanced training droids, they were outfitted with holographic projectors and combat programs that allowed them to mimic Jedi" Galen said steadily. "Your combat program was particularly popular"

"Mine?" Ashoka's eyebrow shot up, a thin crack in her calm demeanour. "Why mine?"

"Why do you think?" Galen grinned, "you were the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker."

"Really?" Ashoka asked sceptically, her eyebrow still raised. "And how many times did you beat me then?" Galen laughed loudly.

"Only a handful" he shrugged, his grin still in place "but I was the only one who could."

"I'm glad my reputation proceeds me" the Togruta squared her shoulders and resumed her efforts to remain casual. Galen wasn't paying attention however, he could hear something. Soft humming, and after a moment, a soft voice.

"Come to me"

"Galen?" Galen was pulled back into the moment at the sound of his name, still ever so alien to him after years of bearing the name Starkiller.

"Yes?" He muttered distractedly as he scanned the bases perimeter, straining to hear the voice again.

"Come to me." There was an almost insistent pull in the Force. He could feel it beckoning him, trying to guide him down an otherwise invisible path. He could sense it, it was nothing like anything he'd ever experienced in the Force. Even as he had begun to train in the Light Side of the Force to disguise himself, every interaction he'd had with the Forced had been twisted, rage and pain would churn within him., there was never calm or serenity. Not like what he could feel calling him now.

"Look, Ashoka" he said, half glancing at the Togruta behind him, "there's something I need to do, I'll tell you whatever you want later." Cautiously, he began to follow the path the Force had set before him.

"What?" Ashoka bristled with annoyance and astonishment as she followed Galen "you're going out there now?" Her suspicions were beginning to feel more and more justified as she watched him pull one of the Sensor Markers from the perimeters fence.

"There's something out there" Galen said as he pulled his mother's lightsabre from his belt and activated it, the yellow blade cast a bright light around him. "It's calling to me, I have to know why." Without another word he turned and walked confidently into the darkness. As Ashoka watched him go, a single though kept returning to the front of her mind. _Starkiller used Form V._

##

Truly exhausted now, Ezra sat back on the bench in the Rogue Shadows main area, his armour was stacked in a messy pile in the corner. The table in front of him was littered with tools and components. His breathing was shallow and his eyes half closed as he stared at the now completed upgrades. After stripping the original droid arm down as much as he could he'd decided that it was simply too heavy and had replaced the entire limb with one of PROXYs spare combat arms. It was the ideal, short term solution until he had the time to build one he was truly happy with, honestly he was annoyed no one had thought of the idea to begin with. The arm was composed of a cortosis-weave and as it was designed to be used by an advanced lightsabre training droid it was extremely lightweight and manoeuvrable and had the invaluable advantage of being resistant to lightsabre blades. The hand was a dexterous as human one and had a repulsor built into the palm, which allowed PROXY to imitate telekinetic pushes as well as sensors along the fingers and palm, which provided feedback to his nerve system and allowed him to experience the sensation of touch and feeling in his hand, which allowed him to judge and measure his grip. He'd still had to modify the arm heavily to make it compatible with the socket grafted into his arm below the elbow. It hadn't been designed to process the information from a nerve system and he'd had to compromise and modify the socket itself with more of PROXYs spare parts. He had no idea how long he'd been working on it, but he was happy with the results.

"It'll hold" he smiled, admiring it. "For now, anyway"

"Impressive". Shocked he turned to see Sabine stood in the doorway, bathed in shadows in the low light. She was wearing her armours under-suit, but had left off the plating.

"Hey Sabine" He smiled and stood to greet her

"So, this is where you been" she walked into the cabin. Taking in the controls and layout in the low light.

"Yeah" Ezra grinned sheepishly "I was working on this" he raised his new arm.

"I guessed" Sabine smiled, "no one's seen you in hours, I came to look for you"

"Has it been hours?" Ezra was shocked

"Most of the base is asleep" Sabine smiled at the look on Ezras face, "you should have been resting up" she said, serious now.

"I know" Ezra said quietly. There was a silence, then Sabine rushed forward, Ezra hurried to meet her and the two caught each other in a tight embrace. They held on tightly for some time.

"Are you alright?" Ezra said as they broke apart

"I'm fine Ezra, I should be the one worrying about you" Sabine reached out and took Ezras mechanical right hand in hers. "I'm so sorry Ezra"

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Ezra said sincerely "It was my choice"

"You make a lot of stupid decisions" Sabine sighed, then she wrapped her arms around him again and gave him a kiss. "That was for not dying" she said softly as they broke apart. Ezra blushed, then smiled. "So why aren't you resting?"

"I just can't relax" Ezra sighed shaking his head.

"Is it the nightmares?" Sabine asked knowingly.

"Yeah" he said "Kanan and I had a fight too" the apprentice sighed as he sat down, after a moment and an understanding look Sabine sat down next to him. Her fingers slowly intertwining with his new metal ones.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore" Ezra said simply. There was a moment of silence, Sabine blinked as she processed what Ezra had said. Then as she thought about it, the more it made sense.

"I understand" she said quietly

"I can't live a passionless life" he said as he gently cupped her cheek with his left hand. "Our passions set us free" Sabine smiled, her heart was calm, her soul filled with a perfect contentedness.

"You're right, in Mandalorian society we're bound by honour and tradition, you owe everything to your family and clan, beyond what's best for the family there isn't room for much else."

"I guess the Jedi and Mandalorians aren't so different after all" Ezra shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Sabines shoulder.

"Maybe" she murmured, as she cuddled into him.

##

The guard in the cell block impatiently checked her station again, she was supposed to have been relieved of duty ten minutes ago and her replacement still hadn't arrived. The cell block was barely used and even when it was it was always a boring duty shift. It was another five minutes before her relief arrived.

"You took your time getting here" she grumbled as she stood up and but her helmet on.

"Whatever" the other guard muttered as she strode off. Settling into the seat next to the work station the night shift guard mentally prepared himself for a ling and boring night. Then he noticed a groaning sound, he looked over the top of his station. The Inquisitor was curled up on the bench clutching her stomach. _What?_ He thought to himself, he knew the prisoner had recently been in intensive care, maybe something was wrong. From a draw he retrieved the remote switch for the force field and cautiously approached the cell.

##

His feet kicked up dust as he walked, every time he put his foot down he would disturb a rock which would crack across the ground as it was kicked away. He had followed the path far from the base and into the night. The path had lead Galen on a long trek through the wilderness to a maze of rocks and strange desert plants that would have been impossible to navigate if it weren't for who or whatever was guiding him. At the centre of this natural maze was a wide, circular clearing that dipped into the ground. Cautiously he made his way down the slope.

"Hello?" he called, raising his lightsabre into the air, casting yellow light around him as he strained to see his surroundings clearly. Behind him there was a loud thudding and crashing and he slowly turned. Just off the centre of the circle, what he had assumed was a large rock formation had risen and unfolded, legs and a large face had emerged. The huge creature sat back on all fours and examined him with its long face and wise grey eyes.

"Hello" The creature said, in a deep, soothing voice, each syllable full of reverence and power. "You heard my call. Good" The creature looked down at Galen, examining him closely. "Yours and another's imbalance has awoken me from a long and deep slumber."

"Imbalance?" Galen said, staring at the large creature in awe, not quite sure what to say or think.

"Yes" The creature insisted. "Your presence is like a violent storm on this quiet world, yet" the creature paused "the conflict within you is but a breath compared to the Leviathan that courses within the other" it mused darkly.

"You're a Force wielder" Galen said as the revelation dawned on him "But you're not a Jedi, or a Sith."

"Wielder? Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan. The Light and the Dark. I'm the one in the middle. The Bendu." Bendu lowered himself to the ground and sat forward slightly "What do you call yourself?"

"I am Galen Marek" Galen said uncertainly as he knelt.

"Are you?" Bendu mused aloud as his grey eyes bore into Galen. Clouds in the sky parted and the clearing was lit up in silvery moonlight. "There is another name, one you call yourself, one you hear in your mind."

"Starkiller" Galen said quietly

"Ah" Bendu hummed pleasantly "That is it. I feel conflict within you, Starkiller"

"Yes" Starkiller nodded "I've felt conflicted since the day Vader betrayed me"

"Indeed" Bendu nodded, "when we are betrayed by those we trust it is the natural response to question all that we know and the path we have been set on" the old being regarded Starkiller again. "Your heart is full of rage, the desire for revenge, yet your soul calls for more than that"

"I don't have a soul" Starkiller said darkly "it was taken from me long ago"

"If that were true you wouldn't feel guilt for taking another's soul" Bendu said plainly "Do not be so quick to damn yourself, Starkiller. All may be redeemed"

"Another's soul?" Starkiller frowned, then he realised "Ezra"

"Indeed" Bendu nodded, his face grave "his future is concerning, for it is full of danger and pain, and unlike many others, it is not one I can see clearly."

"You've seen Ezras future?" Starkiller leaned forwards, enthralled by the Bendu's words.

"Ezra Bridger has no future."

"But, you said you've seen it." Bendu shook his head gravely.

"You misunderstand young one. The one you know as Ezra Bridger is far from the boy that was, he already has a new name. A name I see him carrying long into the future."

"A new name?" Starkiller frowned, confused by what the Bendu had said. "A Sith name?"

"Yes" Bendu nodded, his eyes serious "One that will one-day strike fear across the galaxy. He knows this for he has seen it. Each glimpse strengthens his resolve, soon he will be ready to take this new title. Just as soon you will be ready to take the name Galen Marek wholeheartedly"

"What name?" Starkiller started up at the Bendu.

"Darth Remnous"

##

The night guard had fallen asleep when she arrived at cell block. Ashoka rolled her eyes and considered waking him up, but shook off the idea. It would be easier to do this uninterrupted. The Mirialan was stood in front of the force field, her arms folded behind her back and her eyes closed.

"Welcome back" she said, a smile spreading across her face, her eyes still closed.

"Don't be cocky" the Togruta growled at the Inquisitor. "I need information"

"What can I do for you?" The Inquisitor said softly

"When you were at the Inquisitors Academy, did you hear of anyone named Galen Marek?"

"I never spent much time at the Academy" the Mirialan said simply "I spent most of my time with Lord Vader, but the name Marek is familiar".

 _Hmm, so maybe that part of the story is true_ Ashoka mused to herself "What about Starkiller? Is he an Inquisitor?" The Mirialan laughed loudly, her eyes opening for the first time since the Togruta had entered the cell block.

"Starkiller is far more than an Inquisitor" she laughed "He is a shadow in the Empire, secret to even the Emperor. Darth Vaders own Apprentice". _Of course!_ Ashoka's eyes went wide _That's how he's so powerful._

"Vader has an Apprentice?"

"Known only to a few" The Mirialan grinned viciously, "more powerful than either of us could hope to be, but you know that"

"Who is he?" Ashoka growled "I need a name!" The thing that had once been Barriss Offee snorted with laughter.

"I could tell you."

"You will!" Ashoka growled as she glared at the Mirialan

"When will you learn? You can't intimidate me Snips" Ashoka's eyes hardened.

"Maybe not, but I can still open that cell and beat the answer out of you" The Togruta cracked her knuckles loudly. "We put you back together once, we can do it again"

"Oh, if only you could" The Inquisitor laughed harshly "face it Ashoka, there are lines even you won't cross"

"If you don't give me the name, you'll find out exactly what lines I will and won't cross" The Grey Jedi said darkly. There was a tense moment of silence. Then the Mirialan laughed casually.

"I'm sure you have an idea about who it is" she said as she sat on the cells stone bench, "Someone who's a little too good to be true, maybe? Who has answers to questions you never knew to ask?" Ashoka glared at the Inquisitor causing a catlike grin tom spread across her face "Ah" she smirked "You don't need me to tell you the name, you just need to know if you have the right name". The Togruta nodded "Very well"

"Is Galen Marek Starkiller?"

"Oh Ashoka, Starkiller, is Galen Marek" The Grand Inquisitor laughed loudly at the look of horror on Ashoka's face. The Togruta turned to run for the exit but as she took the first step she heard a noise behind her before she felt an invisible hand close around her windpipe.

"For the record, I could have escaped hours ago" The Inquisitor casually strode passed the choking Togruta, she was holding the remote switch that shut down the cell force fields. "I got this as soon as the guard shift changed" the Inquisitor opened a locker and began to rummage through it "What kind of incompetent fools do you have in this 'alliance'? Who falls for the sick prisoner routine?" she laughed cruelly as she pulled a simple black cloak from the locker and swung it around her shoulders. "Contrary to what I said, I despise Starkiller" the Grand Inquisitor spat the name "So 'll leave you alive, you can waste time interrogating him when you wake up" Ashoka let out a last gasp as blackness swum across her vision and she blacked out.

##

As Ezra finished strapping on his armguard, Sabine murmured softly in her sleep. Smiling, he leaned forward and tucked the blanket over her bare shoulders and softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you Sabine" he smiled softly before turning away. The night air was cool as he walked down the Shadows ramp. The clouds had cleared and the stars shone brightly, lighting up the base in silvery light. The grounded fleet looked eerie in the dark. Each ship casting long and grotesque shadows across the ground. There was something wrong, he could feel it, a gnawing sensation in his gut that put him on edge. Then a shiver ran up his spine, someone was watching him. Slowly, he drew the Guard Shotos from their holsters on his belt, his eyes wearily searching for movement in the darkness.

"You must learn to mind your surroundings" said a silky voice behind him. There was a sharp crack across the back of his head and he tumbled downwards into the darkness.

##

The roar of a blockade runner's engines jarred her awake, coughing violently Ashoka stumbled to her feet and staggered up the steep stone stairs to the open air. One of the fleets Corellian frigates was taking off. No second prizes for guessing who was flying it. Her head still foggy she charged towards the rising ship. _I'll work out what I'm doing when I get there_ was all she could get through her head. If she was leaving she must have Ezra. Summoning all her strength the Togruta leapt into the air. As she rose the ship climbed higher into the sky and she just managed to grab a hold of an escape pod bay door. Wind howled as the ship rose higher, within seconds she was freezing. One hand gripping the door as tightly as she could she fumbled at her belt and managed to get a hold of one of her lightsabres. But before she could activate it the wind whipped it out of her hand and nearly threw her off the ship. Doing her best to ignore the steadily spreading numbness in her body she focused on the escape pod door with all the power her mind had. Slowly, the bays outer door opened. The pod itself blocked hr entrance. _Damn it!_ She thought to herself before trying to find the pods launching mechanism with the Force. It was growing more and more difficult to breath as the air rapidly thinned, she could only have a few seconds at most!

With a roar the escape pod launched. Howling with effort Ashoka dragged herself into the still open doorway. As she collapsed into the pod pay the outer door slammed shut behind her. Gasping she focused on the pods inner door. A few seconds later she spilled out into the ships interior. Taking deep, swooning, breaths she lay in a heap and coughed.

"I need a new job" she grumbled to herself as she forced herself to her feet.

##

With a gasp he sat up. His head hurt, badly. He blinked heavily and massaged the aching lump on the back of his skull.

"What happened?" He muttered. The floor beneath him was shuddering gently. He was on a ship, a moving ship. Then it came back to him, he'd been knocked out! It could have only been the Inquisitor, she was trying to take him to Vader!

"Oh no you don't!" He grunted as he stood up. She'd taken his Guard Shotos. But he had one weapon she didn't know about. Slowly, he reached behind him to the back of his belt, a spot hidden by his coat. His fingers closed around the hilt. "It's time"

##

On the frigates bridge the Inquisitor hurried to plot a course and the ship blasted away from the planet, the Inquisitor entered a communication signal into the main computer. A holographic image of Darth Vader appeared over the command console.

"My Master I have Ezra Bridger" she bowed her head obediently, a smirk playing across her face and her tone prideful. "I also have the location of the Rebel Base"

"Excellent work Grand Inquisitor" The Sith said "Rendezvous with me at these co-ordinates, it has been an excellent day for the Empire"

"Indeed, my Lord" the Mirialan raised her head

"The Shadow has been found as well as the secrets of the Temple of Malachor" you could almost hear pride in Vader's artificial voice.

"Very well Master, I'm plotting your co-ordinates now" The image of Vader disappeared as the Mirialan hurried around the control room adjusting the ships course. Seconds later the frigate was propelled into hyperspace and vanished.

In the hallway behind the closed door to the bridge Ashoka Tano gripped her remaining lightsabre tightly. Thankfully all communications sent from the fleets frigates were encoded and effectively untraceable, so as long as she managed to subdue the Inquisitor the base shouldn't be compromised. Slowly, she reached out, her finger hovering over the button that opened the door. She took a breath.

As the door opened she leapt through the gap, her lightsabre coming to life. In the split second she flew through the air the Grand Inquisitor managed to turn and see her. As Ashoka's single white blade was swung down at the Mirialan, two red blades sprung to life as they flew from their mistress's belt into her open hands. With a screeching crash the two blades grinded against each other. As the two rivals shoved against each other they glowered, each snarling with a mutual hatred.

"Won't you just give up and die?!" The Inquisitor snapped as she jabbed her knee into Ashoka's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and knocking her backwards, sending her sprawling onto the fall. Coughing violently the Togruta rolled to this side to avoid the Inquisitors blades as they struck into the deck plate where she'd been seconds earlier. Taking her single blade in both hands Ashoka slashed at the Mirialans head only to have her foe duck cleanly under it and parry the slash with a blow from one of her lightsabres, knocking Ashoka's blade aside leaving her open. Desperately, Ashoka thrust her arm into the Mirialans chest and sent a telekinetic push into her opponent, sending them both flying in opposite directions. The Inquisitor landed hard on the ground and lid across the bridge, one of her lightsabres flying out of her grip as Ashoka crashed into a control panel. Panting, both combatants slowly got to their feet. "Just like old times" the Mirialan grinned, "Will it end like it did last time?"

"I don't know" Ashoka growled as the two got to their feet and advanced on each other with their single blades raised. "Let's see." Again, they clashed, sparks flying as the crimson and white blades flashed, each carving chunks out of the deck plate sending sparks and chunks of scorching metal flying through the air. The two backed towards the main controls in a whirlwind of light, the Inquisitor grinned wildly, her yellow eyes wide and maniacal, as if the last of her sanity was draining from her. The Togruta somersaulted over the console to avoid the Inquisitors blade, with nothing to hit the blade carried on and sliced into a command console. With a shower of sparks the console exploded and the lights on the bridge dropped to the dull emergency lighting. Her face lit up in the white light of her sabre blade Ashoka panted, a bead of sweat trickled down her temple.

"You can't stop this Ashoka" The Mirialan panted gleefully "Soon we'll arrive at Malachor and I'll deliver you and Bridger to my Master"

"Malachor?" Ashoka panted

"That's right old friend" The Inquisitor grinned "With the power hidden there, the Empire will re-establish dominance in the galaxy!" Laughing the Inquisitor thrust her hand out, Ashoka was thrown against the bulkhead, pinned in place by the Force. "It is you who has failed"

"But I haven't". Startled, the Inquisitor spun around, dropping Ashoka. In the dull light she could see a dark silhouette, shrouded in smoke from the destroyed consoles. With a series of quick hisses, the silhouette was lit up in blood red light. Snarling the Inquisitor launched herself at the dark figure, red blade raised. It was blocked with a shimmering red blade, then swiftly knocked aside as a burning agony as something slammed into her chest. Crying out she fell backwards, writhing in pain she stared up at the glowing red blade, blades. The hilt was fitted with a knuckle guard, a pulsing red plasma blade ran along the top the guard, that's what had hit her in the chest. Her eyes ran from the hilt of the lightsabre to the hand that held it and then up the arm to the figures face. A demon with the face of Ezra Bridger stared down at her, eyes filled with malice and hatred, but with an insane gleam which permeated them with life.

"What are you?" she whispered in horror.

"I" The demon chuckled "Am Remnous". The blood red plasma blade rose into the air in the darkness. "And I am the future." With a screech the blade swung downwards.

Authors note: Yes, I know another cliff-hanger. But I hope the length of the chapter and Barriss's and Ashoka's true reunion make up for it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, all criticism is invited

So, until we meet again

Regards

Nighttrek


	14. Twilight of the Apprentice

The Apprentice

As the blade sailed downwards everything seemed to slow down. She watched as the burning plasma seared into her old friend, her agonised scream muted in the numb world she found herself in. Then the cold hit her, like a wave it crashed into her leaving her covered in goose bumps and shivering. Her breath hung before her in clouds as she stared at the young man that she had once hoped would help bring light and love to galaxy. Her eyes wide and a single tear running down her cheek as she saw the monster he had become, the creature that Starkiller had turned him into. As Barriss slumped to the deck, her eyes blank, her senses began to return to her and she managed to get to her feet and summon her lightsabre. The hilt flew to her hand and quickly grew sweaty in her grip. Ezra for the most part didn't even acknowledge she was there, as he turned away from the dead Inquisitor he deactivated the strange new lightsabre he was holding and scanned the ships controls.

"Well you certainly made a mess of this" he tutted as he stared disapprovingly at the destroyed controls. "We can't change course or drop out of hyperspace from here". Still not even looking at the stunned Togruta he dialled a few commands into a functioning console "If we kill the hyperdrive we'll stop, but we'll be stranded and we're way too far off Atollon to radio in for a pick up." Ezra looked up at Ashoka for the first time "any ideas?" For her part the Togruta stared at the young human, her eyes wide and distrusting.

"Remnous?" Was all she said, her eyes fixed on his, and the golden glow that shon from them.

##

"Sabine?" She was pulled from her sleep by the sound of her own name. Her eyes flew open and she hurriedly sat up. She'd forgotten she wasn't wearing anything, and as she sat up the blanket covering her fell to her waist.

"Har'Chaak!" She cursed to herself in Mandalorian and grabbed the blanket pulled it back up to her shoulders and turned to see Hera stood in the open doorway of the Shadows interior. The Twi'lek was deliberately looking away, with a look on her face that Sabine couldn't recognise. "What?!" She snapped irritably as she felt her cheeks flush, she was probably orange again. Sabine hurriedly tried to her to her feet, but found Hera's hand on her shoulder before she could.

"Hera, you're not about to give me 'the talk' are you?" Sabine rolled her eyes as Hera sat down opposite her.

"No" The Twi'lek shook her head. Sabine readjusted the blanket and sat up. "Sabine, I now about that night in the Phantom" The Mandalorian looked away and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "Sabine, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Turn around" Sabine said simply, glaring at the Togruta. After a moment Hera nodded and stood up, turning her back. Behind her she heard Sabine scramble for her clothes. "Sabine, you know Ezra isn't in the best place right now, right?"

"I know he's changed if that's what you're saying" she heard the Mandalorian say behind her.

"That's not what I meant" Hera said patiently as she examined the _Shadows_ controls. ' _Starkiller must be a hell of a pilot if he could work these'_ she thought to herself, thinking about the poise and grace the ship had flown with all those months ago when it had disabled them in space. Why Ezra had kept the ship after he'd stolen it was beyond her.

"What do you mean?" Sabine worked her legs into her armours one piece under suit.

"Do you remember what Kanan said?" Hera said, her back still turned. "He said the Ezra we found wouldn't be the one we lost and, he isn't."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Sabine, you grew up in a military society" Hera said gently "you were a warrior before you were a person"

"And what's that got to do with Ezra and I?" Hera could hear the annoyance in the Mandalorians voice.

"I think" Hera said slowly "you grew up in a passionless life, one dedicated to honour and the reason you're so drawn to Ezra now is because he's so free with his passions after what happened to him"

"Is that your official diagnosis doc?" The Mandalorians voice was teeming with sarcasm. Hera turned around to see Sabine stood behind her in her armours under suit, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Sabine, you're being so reckless, it's not like you"

"If Ezra can be free to feel why can't I?" Sabine snapped back

"We don't know what this is doing to him!" Hera cried out "He's changed so much already, we may never get the old Ezra back"

"Is that what this is about?" Sabine tilted her head to the side "You miss your little boy?" Sabine shook her head "Hera, our Ezra is long gone, the best we can do is learn to love the one we found. If I can why can't you?"

"This isn't about acceptance Sabine" Hera sighed. Before she could continue Tandi appeared in the doorway, her rifle was strapped to her back and her face was red from running. "Tandi?"

"What is it?" Sabine rolled her eyes and didn't even look at the other woman.

"The Inquisitor's escaped" Tandi panted

"What?" Hera turned to Tandi, a horrified look on her face

"There's something else, Ezra, Galen and Ashoka are missing and one of the blockade runners was stolen."

"Har'Chaak" Sabine murmured quietly.

##

"I have no desire to fight you." Ezra said simply as he strode past Ashoka to another panel. "This isn't the time, neither is it the place"

"Oh, it isn't the time?" Ashoka glared at the young man "I can sense it Ezra, the Dark Side" a shiver ran up the Grey Jedi's spine and she shuddered "even the cold is enough of a give-away"

"It's complicated" Ezra said, still not looking at Ashoka as he worked on the few functioning controls.

"Complicated?!" Ashoka was beside herself. "You killed her!" The Togruta pointed at the still warm body of the Grand Inquisitor.

"She deserved to die!"

"The Ezra Bridger I knew would never take a life."

"Ezra Bridger is dead!" the Dark Apostle roared suddenly, he turned on Ashoka, his fists balled "He died alone, cold and afraid three months ago!" he turned away from Ashoka, his head bowed. The Togruta stared at him, for the first time since Ezra had been taken from them, she truly felt remorse.

"You've been lying" Ashoka said, her voice hollow and her heart cold "About Galen, you, have you told us the truth about anything?"

"That doesn't matter now" Ezra said

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because, we're locked on course, in four minutes we'll arrive at Malachor and when we get there, Vader will be waiting." Ashoka glared at Ezra, then nodded.

"If and when we get through this, I will tell the others"

"If we both make it, I'll gladly tell them myself" he returned the Togrutas glare "I'm sick of hiding anyway."

"Do you have anything resembling a plan?"

"I've got something" Ezra said as he held his hand out and summoned the Inquisitors fallen sabres. "Here." He tossed her one and clipped the other onto his belt "You're better with two". Ashoka caught the hilt easily, she considered telling Ezra to keep it, then decided against it, she was better with two.

"So, what is the plan?" she asked cautiously

"We rig this ship to explode, slip aboard Vader's Star Destroyer, fight our way to the hanger and hope there's something there with a hyperdrive"

"That's not a plan it's a death wish!" Ashoka said, appalled.

"I said something, not a Machiavellian Scheme" Ezra shrugged as he crossed over to the Grand Inquisitors body and fumbled with her belt, quickly retrieving his Guard Shotos and sliding them into their holsters.

"We're both going to die" Ashoka said grimly.

"If I'm lucky" Ezra muttered darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashoka snorted "the Dark Side is nothing new to you."

"And I'd rather not be driven mad by it" Ezra snapped at the Togruta "My soul was enough of a price, I'll keep my mind". The decking beneath them rocked as the ship dropped out of hyperspace. A grey planet hung in space, the two stared through the bridges viewport. Even to Ezra, there was something foreboding about it. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes" Ashoka said quietly "So much death"

"Do you know what happened here?" Ezra stared, his eyes wide and unnerved. "I read about it in the Imperial records on the Rogue Shadow, but reading about it and seeing it, they're very different."

"Yes, I've heard about it. But it's mostly lost to Legends" Ashoka said quietly "but it is said about four thousand years ago, a fallen Jedi Knight turned Sith used a terrible and powerful weapon to end a battle in the Mandalorian Wars. In Mandalorian they call it "Ani'la Akaan"- "the Great Last Battle"".

"No" Ezra shook his head "You've got it wrong, Revan hadn't fallen yet, this was what tipped him" The Dark Apostle glanced at the Grey Jedi "the decisions, the sacrifices…. all the things we do to protect others, innocents, enemies and the ones we love". The Togruta didn't respond for a moment, then sighed.

"Ezra Bridger died a hero"

"He deserved better"

"You're right on that one" Ashoka glanced at the twisted mirror of her absent friend and to her surprise, felt, pity. Cautiously, she reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry".

"Someone has to be" Ezra shrugged her arm off "Let's go rig the hyperdrive"

##

"Long range scanners can find no trace of the blockade runner" Commander Sato said gravely

"And with all the new stealth upgrades we can't track it" Kanan said bitterly as he paced the length of Chopper Bases command centre. Sabine was also pacing on the other side of the room, Zeb was shuffling restlessly and looked about ready to join them. Kota and Hera were sat together with Commander Sato, you could slice the tension in the air with a knife.

"How'd she take three Jedi prisoner?!" The Lasat snapped suddenly "Galen's fought Starkiller! How'd an Inquisitor get the better of him?"

"I can vouch for my Apprentices ability to match an Inquisitor" Kota said firmly "however, I'm unsure about Commander Tano's competency. She's been emotionally compromised"

"Commander Tano is a professional" Commander Sato snapped, "I can assure you she would approach any combat situation with a cool attitude."

"Tell me Commander" Kota said coolly "Did Commander Tano ever tell you about Barriss Offee?"

"The terrorist from the Clone Wars?" Hera asked

"I suppose you could call her a terrorist" Kota shrugged "To cut a long story short, Commander Tano was removed from the order after Offee framed her, even after her name was cleared she left willingly. Everything that's happened to Commander Tano over the last seventeen or so years was shaped by Barriss Offee's actions"

"The Inquisitor" Hera's eves grew wide as the realisation dawned on her.

"She must've been after revenge" Zeb muttered "Never knew Ashoka could blow her cool"

"Revenge is not the Jedi way" Commander Sato said slowly

"Ashoka's no Jedi" Kanan muttered darkly.

##

An Imperial Star Destroyer orbited the dead planet, as the smaller Blockade Runner appeared on its sensors a communications officer sent a message to a Arquitens Class Cruiser that was leaving the planets atmosphere. After a brief exchange the Destroyer continued its orbit as the Cruiser glided towards the disabled ship. There was no need to risk damage to the Destroyer, the personnel aboard the Frigate would be far more than sufficient to deal with a single, albeit powerful, child.

##

"He's coming" Ezra said simply. "Can you feel it?" The two of them were crouched in the engineering section of the frigate. Ezra had pulled panels and control stations apart and was busily pulling cables loose and turning dials.

"No" Ashoka shook her head "All I can sense is you." The Togruta shivered violently as another wave of cold rushed over her. "How can you live like that?"

"You get used to it" Ezra muttered as he pulled a cable loose from the hyperdrive and plugged it into another socket. "There" he sat back and wiped his human hand off on his coat. "That should create a power loop, once we turn the reactor back on we'll have about ten minutes before it overloads and blows.

"Not a wide time frame"

"Best I can do with the time we've got" Ezra reached behind him for his lightsaber, his head still buried in an open panel in the hyperdrive. His metal fingers groped in the air for a few moments before he turned to look for it. Unable to see it he turned to Ashoka. "Have you seen?" He cut off when he saw her examining the weapon in the dull emergency lighting.

"To be honest, I've never seen anything like this" She said calmly as she turned the hilt over "multiple blade emitters. I recognize the cross-guard element, but the knuckle guard? That's new."

"Thanks" he held his hand out firmly, metal palm open.

"It wasn't a compliment" Ashoka shot back sarcastically. The Togruta ignored the outstretched palm and continued to study the weapon. "Something this specific couldn't have been built as an improvisation, no, this was built from a plan, or an image." She looked up at 'Ezra' "But it's unique, so where did you get an idea this detailed?"

"Is this really the time for this?" Ezra glared at the Grey Jedi, his yellow eyes shining in the low light.

"We might die in a few minutes" Ashoka said calmly "I might not get the chance to ask later." After a pause, Ezra sighed.

"It was in a vision" the Sith Apprentice raised his hand, the hilt caught the low light as it was plucked from Ashoka's grasp and flew towards its master. For an instant, the hilt shone red in the light, and for a moment, it shone sinisterly in the darkness, just like its Masters eyes.

"'Remnous'" Ashoka echoed darkly as Ezra neatly caught the hilt in his right hand, the metal fingers wrapping tightly around the new weapon. "That's where you got the design, and the Sith name." The Togruta shook her head as she stood. "You've seen the future"

"I've seen pieces" Ezra rose to his feet "Fragments. But the future is the future, here and now? That's something we have to worry about" He glared at Ashoka for a few seconds before begrudgingly muttering "I can't take Vader alone, I need your help"

"I don't know if I can either" Ashoka said tersely.

"An Alliance of convenience then?" Ezra crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow. "If it comes to it I'd like to avoid an actual fight. For now.

"Ah, I see the way of the Sith is still the coward's way" Ashoka snorted as she raised her hands and summoned the two lightsabers from her belt.

"Your arrogant self-righteousness blinds you" Ezra retorted snidely "There are times to fight, and times to be smart."

"A good offense is often the best defense" Ashoka shrugged

"I think he of all people would expect that". The ship rocked slightly, the two stumbled as the deck-plate shifted.

"They haven't locked on to us with a crane arm" Ashoka said quietly "They've only docked with a frigate"

"I'm almost insulted" Ezra muttered dryly. "We'll have an easier time taking it though"

"It'll have minimal crew if they're running a standard boarding operation" The Togruta nodded

"So, we play this smart?" Ezra cocked his head to the side as he strained to hear the sound of metal being cut through echoing through the ship.

"Sneak aboard and cut them off" Ashoka nodded begrudgingly. "Light the fuse, let's get this suicide mission over with."

##

The sun was beginning to come up as he trekked back to the base. Galen had spent all night talking with the Bendu, he had a lot to think about. He'd expected the base to be quiet at this time of the morning. But instead he could hear a thrum of activity as he ascended the hill side, the base teamed with life as dozens of personnel scurried about the landing strip. Bleary eyed and caught unsuspecting he searched for familiar faces in the crowd. He quickly spotted Juno talking with Hera Syndulla and Kota, they all had their backs to him as they surveyed the landing zone.

"What's going on?" He asked as he jogged up to them, taking them by surprised they jumped slightly.

"Where've you been?!" Juno demanded, shoving Galens chest with both hands. "We thought you'd been taken prisoner!" Still glaring, she suddenly threw her arms around him and pulled him close a moment before letting him go.

"Prisoner?" He said numbly "What are you talking about?"

"The Inquisitor has escaped" Hera said gravely "Ashoka and Ezra are gone along with a Blockade Runner. We have to assume they've been taken prisoner." The Twi'lek hugged the data pad she was holding to her chest.

"Do you have any idea where they've gone?" He was awake now, adrenaline had surged through his system as his mind raced.

"All we have is the bearing the frigate was on when it jumped to hyperspace, we've checked the areas of space the course will take it through but there are no known Imperial facilities in those regions. Without a solid lead to follow, Commander Sato has ordered the base to emergency protocols, all the frigates are ready to go and the base has been warned to evacuate at a moment notice until we know the base's location isn't compromised."

"So, you aren't going to look for them?" Galen asked incredulously

"I tried to persuade the Commander to let the Ghost look for them, but he insisted we were needed here" The Captain bristled with annoyance.

"Can I have a look at the bearings at least?" Galen sighed.

"Here, for all the good it will do you" Hera sighed, holding out her data pad. Galen quickly took it, his eyes scanning over the bearings again and again as his mind raced.

"Where have you been Boy?" Kota said suddenly as he 'stared' at Galen with his blank eyes.

"It's a long story" Galen said, not looking up from the data pad. _What's out there?!_ Then, he realized, the solution immediately visible. "I think I know where she went."

"What? How?" Hera was immediately alert at the news. "Where are they?"

"It's complicated Galen said slowly.

"It's complicated?" Hera sighed "Galen I can't authorize a departure based off a hunch". Galen opened his mouth to protest but Hera raised her hand. "But I can turn a blind eye to an unauthorized take off. No offence." The Twi'lek glanced at Kota.

"None taken." The blind man shrugged "I'll be going with you boy."

"No" Galen said quickly. "With Ashoka gone they'll need you more here Kota"

"Your experience will be invaluable" Hera nodded sagely.

"Alright boy" Kota nodded

"Bring my boy home" Hera said darkly

"I promise you I will" Galen nodded "come on Juno" the two turned and ran for the Rogue Shadow

"So where are we going?" Juno asked as they ran

"Malachor"

##

They crept through the dark corridors silently. Occasionally, if Stormtroopers passed, they would freeze, hiding in the shadows and dark alcoves dotted around the corridors. Most of the time the Troopers would pass them by and continued on their search, each time the footfalls of a patrol faded Ezra would offer a silent thanks to the incompetency of the Imperial soldiers. If they were spotted Ezra would wave a hand in their face and they would simply fall over, unconscious. Stepping over a third patrol, Ezra peered around a corner before nodding at Ashoka and beckoning her forwards. Together they slipped around the bend, the corridor split into a junction, they could see the light from the airlock connecting the ship to the Imperial frigate shining through into the damaged vessel.

"Come on" Ashoka whispered as she hurried towards the light, Ezra close behind her. They were almost there when Ezra stopped dead in his tracks. His face contorted with horror he turned around, as a deep, foreboding sound filled the ship.

"He's here" Ezra whispered as Ashoka finally felt the cold. The rasp of Darth Vader's artificial breath was soon joined by heavy foot falls and the hum of a lightsaber as the Sith Lord advanced on them from the darkness, bathed in the red glow of his lightsaber blade. Ashoka glanced behind her only to see a slender figure in jet black armor wielding an Inquisitors lightsaber standing in the light of the airlock, barring their escape.

"Damn, so close" Ezra muttered as he and Ashoka instinctively moved to stand back to back as they drew their weapons.

"It did not expect you to be here" Vader said casually as he came to a halt about six feet away from Ashoka. "But I am glad our long-awaited meeting has come at last"

"I'm glad I've made things more interesting for you" Ashoka drawled sarcastically, behind her she heard Ezra chuckle before he stepped away from her and advanced on the Inquisitor.

"We need not be adversaries" Vader lowered his blade "The Emperor will show you mercy, if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found"

"There are no Jedi" Ashoka snapped as she raised her lightsabers and activated the white and red blades. "You and your inquisitors have seen to that." Behind them there was the sound of a lightsaber swinging, them a grunt accompanied by the sound of a fist connecting with armor.

"Then the Empire has of no need of you. But if you will not tell me what I wish to know, perhaps another will." Ashoka turned, Ezra was stood over the new Inquisitor, the Imperials lightsaber in hand.

"I will never give you anything" Ezra growled as he jabbed the blade downwards, stabbing it into the Inquisitors back without even looking at the groaning Imperial. "But I'll take everything from you"

"I see Starkiller has finally made himself useful" Vader remarked simply as he regarded Ezra curiously.

"What?" Ezra raised the Inquisitors blade "What are you talking about?"

"I had hoped to overthrow the Emperor with Starkillers aid, but he has proven himself to be weak and corrupted by the light." The Sith raised his hand, a metal finger pointing at Ezra. "I needed a new disciple and I knew you would be the perfect new Apprentice. I sensed the potential in you on Lothal"

"Did you order Starkiller to turn Ezra to the Dark Side?" Ashoka's eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on her lightsabers.

"I didn't even have to" Vader's voice glowed with smug pride. "My former Apprentice is untalented in the art of deception. I knew he was plotting against me and knew he would try to take an apprentice and since I had tasked him with infiltration the Rebellion I knew he would choose Ezra Bridger."

"Bastard." Ezra growled.

"I was beginning to think I knew who you were beneath that mask" Ashoka glared at the remains of the man before her "But I was wrong, my Master could never be as vile or cruel as you."

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him" Ashoka closed her eyes as she accepted the final conformation.

"Then I will avenge his death"

"Revenge is not the Jedi way" Vader took hold of his lightsaber hilt in both hands and raised the blade.

"I am no Jedi" The Togruta spat as she leapt at the Sith Lord. Vader raised his blade to block hers and the two locked their lightsabers as they stared into each-others eyes for an instant. Ashoka was the one to break the lock as she ducked under Ezras blade as it sailed through the air the meet Vader's. The two-clashed back and forth as Ashoka darted behind Vader to strike at his back. Caught between the two Vader was forced to thrust his hand out at Ezra, sending a telekinetic push at the boy which threw him backwards and into an opposite wall. As Ezra slumped to the floor groaning Vader turned to face Ashoka's strike head on his red blade blocking her white one. As Ezra climbed to his feet he noticed something strange on Vader's belt, it was a small pyramid crafted with gold and a strange red crystal. Shaking his head Ezra forced himself to focus on the fight at hand. Vader pressed forward with his assault, pushing Ashoka back as his brutal strikes quickly wore down her strength. With a flick of his hand he sent the worn out Togruta tumbling backwards, slowly the Sith Lord turned to face the Sith Apprentice.

"As you can see, the way of the Jedi cannot give you the power to defeat me, and Starkiller is too poor of a teacher to guide you" the Sith offered a gloved hand "Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!"

"I'll never join you!" Ezra snarled "You have nothing to teach me!"

"Do I not?" Vader advanced, his sabre humming menacingly. "I felt your potential across the galaxy moths ago when you turned onboard that station." The Darth raised his hand to chest height and Ezra choked as he felt a hand close around his neck. "You should have won this duel single handedly, you have more then enough power. Your time spent with the Rebels has made you soft" Vader shook his head and sighed "You must know that Starkiller's ridiculous plan to use the Rebels to bait out and defeat the Emperor will fail. Following it is a waste and disservice to your potential." Ezra spluttered as his empty lungs burned, he dropped to his knees gasping weakly. "Pathetic" Vader scoffed as he released the boy, who fell to the deck-plate, coughing and spluttering as he fought for breath.

"I will kill you!" Ezra glowered up at Sith as he weakly tried to get to his feet, the Inquisitors lightsaber still in hand.

"You can't" Vader gloated "Not until you truly allow Ezra Bridger to die."

"Ezra Bridger is dead!" The Sith Apprentice snarled.

"Is he?" Vader mused "For one who is not Ezra Bridger, you fit into his life remarkably well." The Apprentice grimaced as he finally rose to his feet. "You sleep in his bed, dine with his family and lie with his love." With a howl the Dark Apostle lunged at the Sith, swinging his blade up at his opponent's head. Vader blocked the blow and stepped back, keeping the blades at arms distance, the glare of the blades reflected in the eyes of his helmet. "There it is! The fire and the passion of a Sith Warrior! Let the boy die! Unleash your true rage and strike me down!" Snarling the young man shoved hard against the older Sith's lightsaber, forcing Vader to take a few steps backwards. "Kill the boy!" Grunting the Apprentice snarled as felt the cold spread over his body, numbing him down to his bones. He could feel himself slipping into the bitter darkness, the light and warm of Ezra Bridger he carried in his chest was fading away. Ahead of him, beyond Vader, he could see a massive, dark silhouette.

"Ezra?" The voice cut through the icy darkness, warmth came with it, filling his chest and sending life through him. "You're such an idiot" Sabines voice said softly

"I'm sorry Sabine" he whispered. "I can't hold on to Ezra anymore. I have to kill the past, it's the only way to become what I was meant to be."

"You are Ezra Bridger" Sabines voice whispered in his ear "and you're staying with me"

"I can't" The Apprentice breathed. "It has to be this way" The cold began to invade his fractured soul once again as he eye began to twitch.

"Stay with me" The cold faded away and he gasped as he was brought back into the moment. His blade was locked with Vader's, his arms ached and he was exhausted. Slowly, Ezra closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Sabine." He sighed, then he brought his foot up and slammed it hard into Vader's chest. The sudden blow sent the Sith stumbling backward. Grimacing, Ezra raised his left hand and summoned all the power he had left through his arm and into his fingertips. Lightning tore through the air and struck the Sith Lord. His animatronic breathing reduced to a wheezing hiss Vader stumbled backwards, right into the path of Ashoka's saber blades as the Togruta leapt through the air at her former Master.

"Argh!" Vader cried out as he sunk to his knees. In a split second of instinct Ezra thrust his hand out and summoned the strange device on his enemy's belt. The small golden pyramid flew through the air into Ezra's battered metal hand. Ashoka landed beside him and turned to glare at the beaten Sith Lord as Ezra advanced, activating his lightsaber.

"I've waited a long time for this" Ezra panted as he lowered the blade to Vader's throat. The Sith Lord kept his head lowered as he breathed heavily, his respirator wheezing. A long gash ran along the front of his mask, an eye piece and chunks of the cheek and forehead had been taken off. Burned and ran skin was just visible as Vader looked away. "I'm almost disappointed" Ezra smirked "I didn't think it would be this soon, or that you'd be a coward in the end." The Apprentice raised the trophy blade. A hand seized his wrist.

"Ezra, no." Ashoka said sternly as she glared at him.

"You want to spare him?!" Ezra spat with disgust as he turned to face the Togruta. "Him! Of all the people in the Galaxy?"

"Not for his sake" Ashoka said simply "For yours, if you strike him down in anger, it will be the end of Ezra Bridger for good"

"How many time do I have to tell you!" The Sith Apprentice snarled "Ezra Bridger is dead! And I have no interest in bringing him back!" Taking the lightsaber in both hands he raised the deadly plasma blade above his head.

"No!" Ashoka yelled. She thrust her hands out and sent him flying backwards towards the airlock. He landed hard on the deck-plate, sprawling out in the light from the Imperial ship.

"Ashoka" Vader's voice was fractured, half artificial and half human. Frozen in place, Ashoka turned to look at the Sith. "Ashoka" the voice was fully human now. He raised his head, giving her a clear look at the gash in his helmet, the eye, blood shot and yellow stared at her. She instantly recognized it.

"Anakin" She whispered, as she starred back into the tragically familiar eye she was overwhelmed with grief. Maybe Starkiller was right, maybe if she'd stayed with the Order she could have saved her Masters soul. "I won't leave you!" She said firmly as the Sith rose to his feet. "Not this time." Vader regarded her coldly.

"Then you will die" the glow of the Sith's lightsaber light up his sickly yellow eye as he advanced on the Togruta. Ashoka grimaced as she raised her lightsabers to block Vader's assault only to have Ventress's lightsaber plucked from her hand. She turned and watched it land in Ezra's outstretched hand.

"Good riddance" The Sith smirked as he stepped through the airlock to the Imperial ship and pulled a lever on a panel next to the doorway, shutting the connecting door and separating the ships. The frigate rocked as it was separated from the Rebel vessel and its doomed passengers. As the deck shook he clipped the stolen lightsaber to his belt next to its twin. "My kill, my Trophy." He muttered.

##

The Star Destroyer had broken its orbit and was making its way towards the Rebel ship and the friendly Arquitens Class Cruiser. They had been ordered to wait for the Frigates return, but sensors had detected the ships had separated and a garbled transmission had been received. Even the ineptest Imperial officer could pick up on the signs that the impossible had happened and the Rebels had taken the Imperial vessel. As the Destroyer loomed over the smaller ships the Frigate suddenly banked away from the Blockade Runner and the Destroyer as it flew away into open space. As the Destroyers crew scrambled to react a handful of escape pods ejected from the frigate and before the Destroyer could be brought about the smaller ship had shot away into hyperspace. On the Destroyers Bridge a communications officers nervously said.

"Captain, the Frigate is gone".

"No matter lieutenant" The Captain gnashed his teeth together in frustration "We still have the Rebel ship, we can use its flight records to find the location of the Rebel base." The bridges viewports were lit up with red and orange light as the Blockade Runner exploded, rocking the Destroyer and sending the tiny escape pods flying through space.

"Captain, the Rebel Ship has been destroyed!"

"I can see that Lieutenant!" The Captain roared "Where is Lord Vader? Was he onboard"

"There are a number of escape pods in the surrounding area sir, he may be aboard one of them" A sensor officer said quickly as he stared at his instrumentation.

"Open a com channel to all of them" The Captain snapped hurriedly. A communications officer tapped a few buttons then nodded at him "Lord Vader?" The captain said loudly "Are you there?" There was a long, tense moment of silence. Then a familiar voice answered.

"Yes Captain. I am alive, prepare to bring me aboard and have a medical team ready."

"Yes, my Lord, it will be done" The Captain sighed with relief "Are you injured my Lord?"

"No"

##

On Atollon Sabine sat on a rock away from the base, watching as the sun sank into to horizon. Kanan slowly walked up beside her and sat next to her, admiring the view with her.

"He's gone again Kanan" Sabine whispered as she stared ahead of her at the sunset.

"I know Sabine" Kanan sighed, his heart was heavy. "But you have to believe he will come back." Slowly, Kanan reached to his belt and unclipped the lightsaber Ezra had thrown away. "Here" he held to weapon out to Sabine and pressed it into her hands. "I want you to have this, and I think Ezra would want that to. Remember him by it, remember how much you love him and he'll be home soon". The Mandalorian stared at the Jedi's weapon in her hands, then she turned to Kanan with determined eyes.

"Kanan? Will you teach me to use it?"

##

"I'll see you soon, I'm sorry" Ezra paused "Remember, I love you." Heavily he flicked a few switches and ended the recording. After a long moment, he pressed another button and transmitted it to Chopper Base. Exhausted he slumped down into a chair on the Frigates Bridge. The crew had quickly abandon ship once they realized who they were trapped aboard it with and he had almost instantly found himself alone. Sighing, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, then he opened the again. There was an itch, something keeping him on edge. There was someone else on board, as he got to his feet something leaning against a console caught his eye. It looked like a walking stick, but half of it was fashioned from metal, it almost looked like an Inquisitors lightsaber hilt. Cautiously he picked up the stick and examined it. _If someone is aboard this is probably there's._ He thought to himself _and if they're still aboard they're probably locked in the brig, which makes them no friend of the Empire._ Stick in hand he left the bridge and made his way through the brightly lit corridors of the Imperial Frigate. He checked the locks on each brig cell until he found the one that was locked, eyes narrowed he raised his metal hand and swiped two fingers through the air. With a hiss the door opened, wearily he peered into the cell. The Zabrak that gazed curiously up at him, blinking with surprise certainly did his best to look unassuming and Ezra did silently admit to himself that if he'd met him in low light and he hadn't been able to see the dark tattoos on his red skin he may have bought the act.

"I know this is yours" he sat flatly as he raised his arm and showed the Zabrak the walking stick. "I know what it is and if Vader kept you alive, you're not a Jedi." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you?" The look of curiosity on the Zabrak's face swiftly switched to a look of cold calculation, then a smile spread across the marked features.

"Very well, we shall speak plainly" The Zabrak chuckled as he rose to his feet, as his foot set down there was a loud clank as if metal was striking metal. Taken aback, Ezra glanced down at the Zabrak's foot and gasped when he saw that the Zabrak's lower half had been replaced with a droid pelvis and legs. "I am Maul and I take it, since we are having this conversation I assume you have taken control of this ship?"

"Yes, I took the ship when the Empire boarded mine" he paused, "I left someone behind, she stalled Vader. Maul?" Ezra starred at the Zabrak as he began to remember, yes, PROXY had used a combat module of a much younger Maul a few times, even as the memories returned he was struck by the likeness and he subconsciously scolded himself for not recognizing him sooner. "Darth Maul?"

"Formerly Darth, now just Maul" Maul shrugged "and you are?"

"I'm, Ezra Bridger" Ezra said cautiously

"You look like you're on a dark path Ezra Bridger" Maul inspected the young mans face, his own yellow eyes lingering on Ezras

"I'm no stranger to the Dark Side" Ezra said carefully

"But I sense frustration about you" the Zabrak cocked his head to one side as his eyes traveled to the young Siths belt and all the trophy blades that decorated it. "There is more you wish to learn" Maul frowned "And you carry something very interesting with you." Slowly, Ezra reached to his belt and from a pouch, withdrew the small gold pyramid he had stolen from Vader. "Ah" Mauls eyes widened with delight "Very interesting and very valuable"

"What is it?" Ezra frowned "it looks kind of like a holocron."

"It is a Sith holocron" Maul grinned "It contains the forbidden knowledge of the Sith! It is the key to true power in the Dark Side!"

"You don't say?" Ezra raised his eyebrow as he glanced at the holocron, "so you were on Malachor looking for this?"

"Indeed, I was captured by the Empire and forced to show them the way to the holocron" Maul clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth.

"Well I stole it from them" Ezra smirked as he tossed the holocron into the air and neatly caught it

"Indeed, you show much promise young one, there is much I could teach you, if you would allow me."

"I'm not kneeling for you if that's what you're asking" Ezra scoffed as he stored the holocron in a compartment on his belt.

"No, no" Maul shook his head "There's no need for anything so formal, I only wish to share my knowledge, I am no Sith."

"Alright then" Ezra ran an eye up the Zabrak wearily.

"Where is the ship going by the way?" Maul queried "I assume we are at lightspeed"

"Yeah" Ezra paused, he had been in such a hurry to get away from the Destroyer when he had set the ships course, without a plan he'd simply picked a random planet. "Someplace called Dathomir"

"Dathomir?" Maul looked taken aback "That is some coincidence Ezra, Dathomir is my home". Ezra paused for a moment, considering the Zabrak's words.

"In my experience there's no such thing as a coincidence."

Authors Note: And so, concludes the now three-chapter plot line I originally planned to make one chapter. This is what I like to consider the end of the first act of this story, this is going to be a long one.

So, until we meet again

Regards

Nighttrek


	15. Gathering Shadows

The Apprentice

His eyes were still heavy when he opened them.

Dazedly Ezra starred around the dull grey cabin he had awoken in. He had left Maul at the frigates controls a few hours earlier after he'd almost collapsed from the effort of trying to stay awake, once Maul had helped him to his feet he had firmly suggested that Ezra get some sleep. Despite his feigned annoyance at the suggestion he had been relieved to have the opportunity to rest; found a cabin and promptly collapsed into bed without even considering the nightmares that undoubtedly awaited him.

It had been a grave mistake.

He'd dreamed he was trapped aboard the blockade-runner; no matter how fast he ran, whenever he looked over his shoulder he could see a dark figure stalking him through the dying ship. No matter how far or fast he ran the figure was always behind him. The ship seemed endless, composed of forever spanning corridors and doors that lead to identical copies of themselves; loops within loops.

He'd spent what had felt like hours fleeing through the labyrinthine passage-ways before he found a door that refused to open; he could run no longer. With dread in his heart he had turned to face the approaching spectre, weakly grasping at his belt for a sabre he knew wasn't there. The dark figure himself seemed to be in no rush, strolling leisurely towards him, head bowed and covered by a large hood. As the gap closed, foot by foot his perspective shifted and he saw the rest of the vision from a third person perspective, his vision just above his own shoulder as the figure reared up before him.

Towering a foot above him the spectre raised a hand to his hood, and, as he did so, the sleeve slid back to reveal a cybernetic prosthesis. Its index finger, middle finger and thumb ending in gleaming blades; and as Ezra starred in horror the hood lowered to reveal the face of Darth Remnous.

"How?" He whispered as Remnous reached for his belt.

"Because it is time for the old you to die" the Sith stated simply as he activated the deadly humming blades of the very lightsabre Ezra had handcrafted in his tower on Lothal. "Severe all link to your past." Forced to watch with a mixture of horror and odd fascination, Ezra stared as Remnous took his lightsabre in both hands and raised it high into the air before bringing it slicing down.

That was when he'd woken up.

"Do your dreams frighten you?" a voice whispered by his side.

"What?" Ezras breath hitched as his head whipped from side to side, eyes searching for the source of the voice. "I must be going crazy" he muttered to himself when no source could be found.

"No young one. Madness does lie at the end of the Dark Path, but you haven't walked far enough along it to lose your mind, yet." The voice spoke again. This time, he managed to find out where it was coming from, which seemed to be, his belt? His gaze lingered on the small pile in the corner where he had un-ceremonially dumped all of his equipment a few hours earlier.  
"Do your dreams frighten you?" The voice asked again, more insistently this time.  
It was a woman's voice, cautiously Ezra crossed over to his belt and rifled though the storage compartments on it until he found the Sith Holocron. A dull red glow filled the dark cabin, as trembling, he raised it to eye level. For a moment he was lost as to what to say, then he cleared his throat and answered honestly.

"Sometimes"

"And why is that?" The voice wasn't snide nor condescending, instead it was filled with, apparent, genuine concern. "Your dreams bring you visions of what you are to become".

"Because, becoming Remnous, it means the true end of this life."

"A small one" The voice said reassuringly "A life of weakling whose effect on the Galaxy would be minimal to non-existent" The voice paused before continuing, more softly now. "I can see into your heart. Ezra Bridger is dead, yet you still won't truly take the name Remnous, or wield his lightsabre unless you are left with no other choice. Why is that?" Ezra starred at the Holocron in his hands, he was quickly getting over the fact that he was talking to what he had assumed was an inanimate object. At this point he was more surprised that the voice seemed to know him and knew just what questions to ask.

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed.

"That is a question you should ask yourself." The voice replied simply. "Why won't you embrace your power?"

"I don't know!" Ezra snapped loudly, his frustration had boiled up from nothing and he glared at the golden device in his hands.

"Oh, but you do." The voice said solemnly. "But you won't be ready to truly become Remnous until you discover the answer for yourself." Bristling with annoyance Ezra sat back down on his bunk, still glaring at the holocron. "However," the voice seemed to grin as it continued "That doesn't mean I can't help you find the answer". Slowly, the corners of the holocron turned until there was a sharp click and the holocron began to levitate into the air, sections drifting out into separate pieces. Ezras eyes widened as he starred at the open Sith Holocron, his eyes shining red as he gazed upon the knowledge of the ancient Sith.

"Who are you?" he whispered again, awed by the secrets before him.

"I am an ancient Sith" the voice said proudly. "Master of the Sith Triumvirate, instructor of Revan, Sion and Nihilus, until I was betrayed. I, young one, am Darth Traya". The light of the holocron seemed to shine brighter as the twisted soul within it gleefully stated her own name for what must have been the first time in centuries. "Now, shall we begin?"

##

"Maybe we should call that a day?" Kanan asked cautiously, still warily keeping his softly humming safety blade raised as his eyes tracked Sabine. The Mandalorian had taken to swordsmanship almost as quickly and as effectively as she had taken to marksmanship and painting. Three hours into her first lesson Sabine had all but mastered the poses of Shii-Cho and despite the brutal heat had refused to take a break.

"Why?" The Mandalorian panted as she once again repeated the Form I demonstration, "You getting tired?"

"No" Kanan said slowly as he searched for words. "I just don't want you to collapse from exhaustion and heat stroke". The Mandalorian scoffed and shook her head. She'd re-dyed her hair the night before after a sniggering Zeb had pointed out her roots were beginning to show. At least, that's what she claimed. She'd bleached her hair blond before dying the tips bright pink. Doing her hair must have reawaken some of Sabines artistic flare and she had decided to repaint her armour. Soon the entire ship had wreaked with the smell of spray paint as Sabine worked late into the night. In the morning she had proudly shown off her new colours. The left chest piece of the armour was a deep burgundy, an orange Starbird adorned the upeer left corner of the breastplate which was encircled by three orange cirlces. The work might have been wasted if they were using real blades. The learning curve for lightsabre training was a steep one and Sabine had taken quite a few knocks throughout the morning.

"Heat stroke?" Sabine scoffed as she started another set and then tripped over her own feet. "Alright" She muttered as she sat up "Five minutes". Kanan chuckled as he sat down cross legged next to the Mandalorian as she wiped sweat off her brow.

"You're taking to this well" Kanan smiled as he offered Sabine a bottle of water which the Mandalorian gratefully took, nodding to acknowledge the compliment.

"I looked over the stuff you sent, I think Form II will work best for me, I won't have the Force to fall back on, so I'll have to rely on straightforward swordplay" the Mandalorian wiped her mouth with her right hand and tossed the bottle back to Kanan with her left.

"One step at a time Sabine" Kanan smiled wearily as he neatly caught the bottle. He was glad she had a distraction to dive into. They were still on lockdown, all of Chopper Bases collective efforts were focused on scanning the surrounding space. The Fleet was ready and all necessary and vital equipment was loaded aboard, ready for evacuation at a moment's notice. With the lockdown in place they couldn't leave, Galen and Juno were their only hope of finding Ezra now.

##

As the Rogue Shadow dropped out of hyperspace Galen eagerly peered at the sensors, hoping to find any trace of the Blockade Runner. Both he and Juno knew that the stolen Rebel ship had either been captured or destroyed, but Galen strangely found himself holding out for hope. It was unrewarded. Galen sighed as information appeared on the sensor readings, the Blockade Runner was nowhere to be seen, well, pieces of it could. Silently, Juno and Galen starred out at the blasted wreckage floating through space. Discernible pieces were littered in the debris filed, the rest too blasted to make sense of.

"We're too late" Juno muttered quietly.

"Check the sensors" Galen quickly started tapping commands into the sensor controls, "widen the search, there may be escape pods". Juno nodded and a tense silence slipped over the two of the as they worked.

"I count just over half a dozen escape pods" There was relief in Juno's voice, after a few seconds Galen sighed.

"But no life signs" his voice was flat. "We are too late" Juno sighed and nodded. "Damn it!" Galen barked suddenly, as he slammed his fist into a console, leaving a shallow dent in the metal.

"Wait" Juno was still starring at the controls. "There's something else out there". As if on que the light of Malachor's sun was blocked out and the ship fell into darkness as the mass bulk of an Imperial Star Destroyer rolled over them.

As they starred up at the grey ship, their hands found each-others in the darkness, just for a second, they shared a small comfort as dread flooded through them. Starkillers status in the Empire was tenuous, teetering on none existent really. While he had widely been a secret, there were a few that knew of him in Vader's inner circle but that was it. He didn't have authentication codes or passphrases; Vader's strict policy was to kill all witnesses. That was before Vader had effectively cut him loose to aid the Rebellion.

Now Galen had no idea what to do.

"Master!" Galen glanced over his shoulder to see PROXY hurrying towards them.

"PROXY?" Galen stood to greet the droid "What are you doing up? We didn't reactivate you"

"No sir, you didn't." PROXY nodded "I was activated by a remote over-ride." The droid seemed to shudder "He wants to talk to you. Now." Galen felt as though an icy fist had closed around his heart. It could only mean one thing.

"Vader's on that ship" he whispered hoarsely.

"Most likely Master" PROXY chirped, ever so helpful. "The timing cannot be coincidental" Galen had closed his eyes and was reaching out with his mind, yes. There he was, he could feel the cold beginning to seep into his mind. Galen shuddered and was about to open his eyes, when frowned, there was someone else. They were in bad shape, weak and dying, but somehow growing stronger every second. Hate and pain were flowing off them in waves, each one colder and harsher than the last.

"We better" Galen paused, then took a deep breath. He could feel an intense hatred build up in his chest. He could feel it rushing through him and begin to seep back into his soul. He shuddered, The Bendu's words from the night before echoed in his mind. ' _You did not choose this path Starkiller, there is always time to choose a new one. Whether that new path takes you into the light or not; well. That's your decision young one.'_ "We better receive his communication. Juno, have the ship ready to jump to hyperspace at a moment's notice. Any trouble and we'll blast out from under them." The Pilot nodded and turned back to the controls, but just for a second, Galen caught the look in her eyes. She knew what he was planning, he turned back to PROXY and nodded. The droid shimmered in a spectacular white light for an instant, then as soon as it had arrived the light shut off and the dark stature of Darth Vader stood in its place.

"My Apprentice." The Siths voice was, off. The usual deep tone of the vocaliser was fractured, as if two voices; one, the usual deep tone and the other, lighter and, human. It took Galen a moment to realise it was the voice of Anakin Skywalker. It took a further moment for him to see the gash in Vader's mask, he had to struggle not to stare at the bloodshot yellow eye that stared hauntingly at him.

"My Master" Galen deliberately looked away from the cyborgs split helm. He could feel Vader's cold eyes on him.

"It is a fine coincidence to see you here. So soon after Ezra Bridger evaded almost guaranteed capture." So, there would be no games or presumptions.

"The Rebels sent me to find him after he and Ashoka Tano were taken by your Inquisitor."

"The Inquisitor is dead." Vader's eye bore into the younger man as his voice simmered with rage. "With considerable reason to believe that it was Bridger that struck the killing blow."

"He is powerful for his age" Galen countered casually finally raising his head to look at Vader straight on, his voice betraying nothing. "What of Tano?" Vader didn't answer for a moment.

"We will speak in person." The Sith crossed his arms over his chest. "I am sending you the location of a discrete docking site, remember, the entirety of this ships destructive capabilities is targeted on you." The image vanished leaving PROXY in its place.

"Master" the droid said cautiously "the co-ordinates Lord Vader has sent, well they indicate he wants you to enter the Destroyer through the waste disposal vent."

"In other words, the garbage shoot" Galen sighed as he rolled his eyes.

##

Maul sat alone at the controls of the controls over the Imperial cruiser he stared through the bridges viewport at the red planet that hung in space before them.

"Dathomir" He muttered quietly. "My home." Cautiously he glanced over his shoulder, wondering where the youth that so grudgingly called himself had gotten to. The boy had been exhausted, perhaps he still slept.

##

"The Zabrak will have his uses, for now" Traya said quietly as the light from the open holocron gleamed, casting red light over Ezra's face, setting his golden eyes aflame. "He has, certain items you shall need. But there is little to nothing he can teach you that will gain you the power you desire. He is inconsequential, his ambition limited to mere personal revenge."

"So, we keep him around as long as he's useful?" Ezra smirked darkly.

"Oh no" The holocron spun quickly "I want you to help him complete his quest, I believe you shall find the answers you seek along the way and I think you shall learn a valuable lesson." Ezra frowned and opened his mouth to protest when there was a sharp knock on the cabin door, his eyes darted away from the holocron for the first time in hours to the door.

"Ezra?" The Zabrak's voice called cautiously. The young man rolled his eyes and turned back to the holocron to find it had re-assembled itself and settled itself onto the floor.

"We shall talk later" Darth Traya's voice whispered in his ear. Irritated at the disturbance Ezra grudgingly stood as the door opened. Maul stood in the doorway, his head cocked to one side in curiosity.

"I thought someone else was in here" The Zabrak frowned as he surveyed the campaign, his eyes coming to rest on the Holocron, they narrowed. "I heard voices."

"Yeah" Ezra bristled, "my voice, I was studying the holocron" The Apprentice shrugged "I think out loud." The Zabrak frowned, there was a moment of tense silence, then Maul smiled.

"My mistake my young Friend" Maul gestured to the corridor "We have arrived at Dathomir."

"I'll join at the hatch when I've got my armour on" Maul looked like he wanted to object, his gaze lingering on the holocron. Then he looked back at Ezra and took a half step back on sight of the young man's expression.

"As you say". Ezra took his time putting armour on after Maul left. To say the Zabrak was past his prime would be a tragic understatement. But he still had the sense that even mutilated, Maul had once been powerful.

"Time defeats all" he muttered as he tucked Remnous's lightsabre into its holster on his belt, just below the centre of his back. He'd used his left hand and as he left go of the weapon a shiver ran through him. It happened sometimes, when he touched the lightsabre. He wondered if it was just him, or something else. Shaking his head to clear the idle thoughts cluttering it he stooped to pick up his helmet and quickly turned to the cabin door. The ship was landing.

##

"You found it out in the wastes?" Kanan said, his voice hollow. Sabine sat next to him starring miserably at the dusty, scratched and dented lightsabre the Jedi held, though almost unrecognisable they all knew it was one of Ashoka's.

"A few miles off the perimeter" Rex sighed deeply. Sabine felt awful for him, he and Ashoka had served together and grown close during the Clone Wars, you might have said Ashoka was Rex's dearest living friend.

"How did it get out there?" Sabine wondered aloud. There was a moment of silence, theory's flickered through the minds of those assembled, but none seemed likely. Eventually however the silence was broken by Hera. The Twi'lek hurried into the command centre, Chopper hot on her heels.

"There was a transmission sent to the Ghost, I think it might be from Ezra!" There was a hum of excitement as Chopper projected an image onto a low table. After a moment a figure took shape and a collective mix of a cheer and a gasp went up when Ezra's visage appeared.

"This is Lieutenant Bridger" The holograms voice was echoed slightly "This message contains both a mission debrief; and a personal message" Ezras voice sounded exhausted "I was taken captive by the Inquisitor, she took me by surprise and knocked me out. When I woke up I was onboard a Blockade Runner and I quickly realised what happened and made efforts to escape and over power the Inquisitor. However, by the time I got to the Bridge, Commander Tano had already." Ezra paused and cleared his throat "…. She had already, dispatched of the Inquisitor. She had a look in her eye" Ezra trailed off. "The controls were destroyed in the fight and we left stranded with an Imperial frigate and Destroyer bearing down on us. To avoid capture we decided to destroy the Blockade Runner via time bomb and commandeer the Imperial Frigate. However, Darth Vader was part of the boarding crew, and only I was able to escape." The hologram of Ezra closed his eyes sadly and took a deep breath. "It is my sad duty to report that Commander Tano is missing in action and likely dead." Out the corner of her eye, Sabine saw Rex wipe his eyes. Kanan had told him what Ezra had learned about Darth Vader, it had been a deep blow for the old clone, now this. The hologram flickered.

"This is now a personal message. Please leave this for Sabine Wren." Chopper stopped the message. There was a moment of silence as the assembled rebels turned to look at Sabine. Hera cleared her throat loudly and the silence vanished as there was a scramble to clear the room. Locking eyes with the Twi'lek; Sabine nodded and smiled her thanks. When she was alone with the droid she cleared her throat.

"Alright Chop, play it"

"Hey Sabine." The hologram seemed to be looking at her. "I, I" He chuckled tiredly "I have no idea what to say" He sighed, "The look I saw in Ashoka's eyes, I recognised it, I saw it in a mirror once. I need time, time to work things out and ask myself a few questions I need answering. When I've made sense of things, I promise I'll come home. I'll see you soon, I'm sorry. Remember, I love you." The hologram flickered out and she was left alone with Chopper. She starred at where the hologram had been, her heart heavy. To her surprise, Chopper rolled over to her and gently laid one of his arms on her hand.

"Thanks Chop"

##

Having to climb through the trash ejector annoyed Galen. The squad of Stormtroopers he found when he emerged were unexpected and the empty corridors unnerved him. Masked he was often mistaken for an Inquisitor and could often hide in plain sight in Imperial facilities. Apprehensively he toyed with the idea of escaping back to the Rogue Shadow, then dropped it. He was in too deep now. Surprisingly his escort didn't lead him to the bridge; instead they lead him to the medical bay, the Troopers escorting him didn't follow him in.

He could sense their relief.

As the door hissed shut behind him he got his bearings. The opposite wall was almost entirely taken up by a window, through the glass Galen could see a prone form on an operating table, surrounded by a plethora of medical droids. Clustered around the patient they blocked their face from his view. As he watched, autonomous arms swarmed about, each lowering towards the fated body with a tool or clutching a cybernetic limb, only to detract moments later to seize another item and return to their due work diligently. Tirelessly coaching the patient back to life, no matter how unwillingly.

Galen winced. He could feel the silent cries of agony that rippled through the Force, each washing him with pain. There was a pit in his stomach, he knew exactly what was happening.

Sith Stalkers weren't common in the Empire. But there were enough of them for him to know about them, he'd sort out knowledge out of morbid curiosity. They were disgraced Inquisitors and fallen Jedi, their bodies broken and their wills shattered they had silently hoped for the release of death. The Empire would allow them no such luxury, the procedure varied, depending on the state of the subject but in the end, the result was more or less the same. Kept alive by cybernetic implants and encased in a suit of armour with a masked seared onto their flash, never to see their own faces again. Spurred on by agonising pain and hatred they became Agents of the Empire until after years, sometimes decades, Palpatine finally grew bored of their suffering and allowed them to die. He often thought it was ironic. They suffered the same fate as Vader, yet he was heir to the Empire and they were slaves. He had always smirked at that, at how blind his master was. The Emperor would dispose of Vader, just as he disposed of all of his broken toys.

An arm lowered from the roof, a mask in its grip. Before it dipped out of view he managed to get a good look at the poor bastard's new face. From the forehead to halfway down the nose it was shaped in the style of a human skull. Its eyes filled with lenses, no doubt filled with optical readouts. From the bridge of the nose down to the jaw the mask was blank metal, a gas valve mounted on each cheek. The mask dipped below view and after a moment there was a blindingly flash of light, and another arm, wielding a white-hot flame travelled to join it.

He knew why Vader was making him watch this. It was a warning, no it was more then that, it was a threat.

"Who is that?" His voice was shaky, he paused and cleared his throat before looking over his shoulder. The door had slid open silently, but Vader's artificial breath was never silent, it echoed forebodingly in the cramped space as the Sith starred at him. All signs of the damage to his helmet was gone, all marks of battle removed and replaced.

"No one of consequence" Vader said simply. Galen glared at the Sith.

"I doubt that" He snorted.

"As I have doubted you" Vader still stood in the doorway, barring the exit whilst casting a dark shadow over the younger man. "Did you think I did not suspect you? Your feeble excuses hid nothing from me, I know you were training Bridger to destroy me"

"That is the way of the Sith." Galen shrugged. He knew this moment would come, the conflict had been brewing for almost a decade, for most of his life. "That's why you trained me, to help you overthrow the Emperor."

"I had hoped we would, but now?" The Sith regarded Galen with disgust "I am disappointed" Vader said condescendingly. "I thought I had trained you better Starkiller"

"I'm happy to disappoint you" Galen grinned as he raised his hands, his parent's lightsabres flew into his grip, the yellow and blue blades lighting up the cabin. Vader barely moved as his weapon hissed to life. "For my father". Galen took a Form V stance, blades raised and ready. Vader was the one who moved first, striding slowly forward. That was when Galen struck, with a roar, throwing all his will into a telekinetic push he smashed Vader into the medical bay door and then straight through it, sending the Sith flying into the corridor. Storing his father's lightsabre on his belt he advanced forward, his hand rising again. Vader had crashed into some of the guards, chunks of the door had flown into the others. Vader was getting to his feet, Galen didn't allow it. Lightning shot his fingertips, striking Vader and the troopers, their cries of agony echoed through the Destroyers corridors as Galen grinned. Hatred burned in his heart as the satisfaction of hurting the man who had caused him so much anguish coursed through him. A laser flew past him, inches from his face, he could feel the searing heat on his skin. Breaking off the lightning he leapt away from Vader and down the corridor, his eyes darting to the source of the laser. Stormtroopers were flooding the corridor, soon a hailstorm of laser fire was barrelling towards him. Cursing, Galen turned and ran for the garbage shoot.

##

Juno sat at the Shadows controls, anxiously she scanned the controls, everything was set for a quick get-away. She knew in her gut something was going to go wrong. PROXY was waiting at the airlock, at Galen's assistance he was guarding the ship. That was his way of telling him to keep her safe, she smiled. Despite her insistence that she only stayed with Galen to keep the ship running she knew it was a lie and she was pretty sure he knew too.

"Juno!" Galen's voice bellowed over the com link.

"Here we go." The pilot muttered. "Ready to go." She said quickly as her hands flew over the controls, the ship was filled with the hum of its engines. "I'll need you up here as you get back, sensors count at least a dozen TIE fighters." The com was silent. After a moment, Juno paused. "Galen?" Silence. "Galen?!" Her tone had risen slightly, worry beginning to seep into her system.

Then there was a burst of static, followed by the unmistakable and ear-splitting sound of heavy blaster fire.

"I'm almost there" Galen's voice was barely audible over the din, the blaster fire affixed with the sing of lightsabres. "Go as soon as I'm in"

"Roger that." Juno sighed with relief as she returned her attention to the controls. Despite the situation, she still grinned at the thought of Galen diving into a garbage shoot.

"Captain Eclipse?"

"PROXY?"

"Master has joined us onboard, he strongly advises we leave".

"You've got that" Juno muttered as she disengaged the magnetic seal securing the Shadow to the Star Destroyer and pushed the engines. The ship banked away sharply from the behemoth into open space, within seconds over a dozen TIE fighters swarmed after it, each letting off a gale of green cannon fire. "I need someone of the guns!" Juno yelled, her gaze still fixed in front of her as the Shadow weaved flawlessly through the laser fire. As graceful and effortless it must have looked to an observer, the opposite was true when it came to execution, Juno was wrestling with the controls. Her teeth gritted in an effort strained grin. Behind her a door opened and Galen hurriedly took the seat next to her. "Took your time" She grunted. Galen didn't answer and instead focused on the weapons controls. The two slipped into a tense silence as they waited until they could jump to lightspeed, each working to keep them alive until that moment. After what seemed like an eternity a light on the controls turned green, with a cry of relief Juno practically leapt forward to flip the switched adjacent to the light. With a jolt the Rogue Shadow was propelled into hyperspace.

##

The walls and floor were polished black marble, flaming torches mounted in brackets on the walls filled the room with flickering light which danced eerily upwards into the cavernous ceiling. Despite it's monolithic size the room was mostly bare, only racks of wooden weapons decorated the walls and other than a few wooden benches there was no furniture. Ezra stood in the centre of the room, a wooden training sword in his hand, the blade was speckled with drops of deep crimson blood.

"Pathetic" he scoffed as he glared at the quivering form on the floor before him. Her face was swollen and bloody, one of her brown eyes slowly closing as a black eye formed. She was wearing a loose black Gi and clutched her own wooden weapon in her bruised and trembling hands.

"Master!" she begged tearfully. "Please! Mercy!" she clutched her side "It hurts."

"Suffering teaches wisdom, my Apprentice" he smirked, then cocked his head to the side. "But perhaps you've had enough." Carelessly he dropped the training sword. It fell to the ground with a loud crack, making the girl whimper. The droplets of blood began to pool on the floor, slowly spreading out and joining with others. A crimson puddle began too spread across the gleaming floor as he walked away. They did gleam, the rock was so polished he could see his reflection almost perfectly on the walls, he gave it a casual glance. Then looked back in surprise, as he did the dream started to fade away and he only had a moment to take a fleeting second glance at the intricate black tattoos that adorned his bare arms, chest and back.

He awoke in the abandoned Nightsister fortress without a start. It had been two weeks since they had arrived on Dathomir. With the aid of Traya and to a surprising extent Maul he had learned to accept his visions and allow them to play. Time was difficult, little to no sunlight ever penetrated the depths of the stronghold but Ezra was fairly confident it was still night. Silently, he withdrew the Holocron from it's compartment on his belt.

"Traya?"

"Another vision young one?" The ancient Sith never rested and Ezra had taken to calling on her after he glimpsed the future.

"Yes, I saw, my apprentice"

"You've seen her before" He had told Traya about his flash of his future disciple a week previously.

"But only after her training was complete, I saw it" He rubbed his pal against his forehead, trying to picture the girl again, he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Pain brings wisdom young one, you remember your own training." The red kyper crystal pulsed dull light. "There is a Sith ritual; Sith Pincerbugs are placed upon the skin. Their venom is agonising and leaves permeant markings. I always thought that was poetic, the marks of pain leave an everlasting symbol of new strength. Ezra thought about that conversation long into the next day, he often wondered whether or not Traya could read his mind or at least see his visions, the markings of a Sith Pincerbugs sounded exactly like the tattoos he had seen in his vision the night before. The imagine of them plagued his mind for most of the day. Eventually he decided to ask Maul, thinking of the markings on his skin.

"It is a painful procedure" The Zabrak said gravely, Ezra had found him knelling before a small alcove in the fortress wall, odd designs and incantations in alien languages decorated the stone. "Pincerbug venom is used to make the markings, it's hard to tell what hurts, the bite, or the venom."

"What are Pincerbugs?" Ezra asked cautiously.

"If you are interested I have some I can show you my friend" Maul got to his feet "but may I ask, what's triggered this new interest in you?" The Zabrak raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Call it a dream." Ezra said carefully, after a moment of silence Maul nodded understandingly and beckoned for Ezra to follow him. The scale of the Nightsister's fortress never failed to amaze Ezra, even a fortnight after arriving he still hadn't fully explored the vast subterranean stronghold and was still finding hidden passage ways and corridors in the dark stone. Maul lead him to a large alcove carved into the rough stone. Chains hung from both walls, each linked to sturdy cuffs which lay open in the centre of the room, the chain coiling across the floor like a silver serpent. He raised an eyebrow at Maul.

"Entirely necessary" the Zabrak said assuredly "Trust me." Ezra didn't think to question his judgement. A shelf was cut into the stone, a small black box sat on it almost inconspicuously, but the sight of it sent shivers up Ezra's spine. Delicately, Maul retrieved the small cube and set it on a stone stack just in front of where the manacles lay. Hesitantly Ezra reached out to open it, Maul caught his wrist.

"Careful, my friend" the Zabrak warned "I wouldn't open it, not unless you wish to marked." Ezra starred at the box, he could sense the creatures inside it, scuttling about on eight legs, two stingers loaded with venom. As shiver ran up his spine he heard Traya's voice whisper in his ear.

"Yes, young one. You must cut off your link to your past, allow them to adorn you with the markings of Lord Remnous. Come into your own as a Sith."

"I do." He heard his own voice before he had thought of the sentence. Maul gaped at him

"Ezra, the markings are permeant, and the pain…" the Zabrak trailed off.

"I'll scream" Ezra shrugged as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it into a corner.

"My friend" Maul starred as Ezra picked up one of the manacles to inspect it. "It is agony like you haven't imagined, like fire under your skin!"

"I'll scream loudly" Ezra glared at Maul as he clamped the right manacle around his artificial arm and held the left one out expectantly. Shaking his head Maul helped secure the restraint and took a step back and flicked his wrist, there was a cranking sound as gears deep in the stone began to turn pulling the chains tight, drawing Ezra's arms into the air.

"If you're sure?" Ezra nodded. Grimacing, Maul raised his hand. The box levitated slowly into the air, the lid creaking open as it rose above Ezra's head. The Apprentice shut his eyes. Perfectly still, he waited. A bead of sweat ran down his temple as his stomach churned in apprehension. Two dozen sets of sharp insectoid legs dropped onto his bear skin. Teeth gritted, Ezra waited, then screamed. He'd expected the Pincerbugs to start stinging at different times, they all started at once. He was on fire. Howling like a man possessed he thrashed and pulled on the chains. Maul grimaced and looked away, remembering the pain of his own experience all too well.

Hours later, at the fortress entrance; the sound of agonised screams could be heard echoing into the night.

Authors Note: So, did you guys see the new Rebels season four episodes? My God. I won't spoil it, but you have to watch it. We're almost there, the bit I've been waiting for! Hang in there with me and we'll get this thing finished.

So, until we meet again.

Regards.

Nighttrek


	16. Betryal

The Apprentice

The late afternoon sun bore down harshly on Atollons surface. Tandi shifted uncomfortably in the heat as she peered through her rifles scope to examine the ever-empty horizon. The Lothal Sniper was perched atop the makeshift sniper tower she had convinced Commander Sato to let her rig up on the main communications tower. It had been four months since Ezras last transmission, four long months of waiting, anxious for some sort of update. But none had come, not for them at least. The Spectres tried to keep up a hopeful façade, but after a while they all started to lose hope.

Galen and Juno had returned to the base without Ezra to a scolding by Commander Sato and the piercing glare of an anxious mother by Hera. Tandi had always had a knack for seeing people. Really seeing them; all the little emotions and thoughts they didn't want people to know they had and she'd gotten a good look at Galen. He did an excellent job of covering it; masking it with disappointment over not finding Ezra, but something had happened to him. Something that rocked him to the core. She could tell, she could always tell. It was why she preferred keeping her distance from people, figurately and in most cases literally.

She had lead the Wraiths, but she had always kept the others at an arms-length, establishing a friendship with those under her command would just make it all the more difficult when they inevitably fell in the fight. She'd experienced loss, to have someone taken from you, the truly numbing feeling of realising someone who means the world to you is gone in the blink of an eye; the horrifying revelation that you'll never see them again. " _The worst part though"_ she often thought to herself, _"Is realising you have to live the rest of your life knowing that you have to live, while they'll never experience everything they wanted to, everything they could have."_ The red head shook her head vigorously, there was no point dwelling on it. Nothing could bring her family back. The best she could do was make sure they were avenged!

"Three, two, one! Good!" The sound of lightsabres clashing helped derail her train of thought. Sabine and Galen were sparring back and forth across the landing flat while Kanan and Kota looked on from the side lines. Time had done little to dull the hostilities between Tandi and Sabine, both of whom did their best to avoid the other. That suited her fine. She wasn't here to make friends.

The Lightsabres safety blades glare was washed out by the suns glow and the pairs shadows were cast onto the tarmac. Tandi had a perfect view of the match and so far, it had been pretty entertaining, Galens superior skill and greater experience were clearly showing. Not that Sabine wasn't putting up a decent fight, the Mandalorian had taken to swordplay annoyingly quickly, wielding Ezras discarded blade as if it were made for her. As if on que, Sabine ducked beneath Galens blue blade as she deactivated her own and as his arm swung about she leapt back straightening upright, her arms bringing the lightsabre hilt up as if it were a blaster. _"What is she doing?"_ Tandi thought only to have the answer come as three blue energy blots flew from the top of the knuckle guard.

Startled, Galen swiped the blade back to block them, that's when Sabine leapt forwards, her blade coming back to life! It was met by Galens yellow sabre. Sabines eyes widened as Galen shoved against her blade with his, sending her stumbling back. As she did Galen leapt over her, bending into the landing he leant his weight into his left leg and swung his right into Sabines. The Mandalorians weight was taken out from under her and she collapsed to the ground, her lightsabre hissing as it retracted. Galen stood, both sabres pointed at the downed fighter.

"And that's three for me." Galen grinned as he panted.

"Nice move" Kanan muttered, "you teach him that Kota?" The older man shook his head.

"I wasn't in any state to teach the Boy lightsabre tricks." On the ground Sabine propped herself up on her elbows and glared at Galen.

"You didn't tell me you were using both your lightsabres!"

"First rule" Galen offered Sabine a hand. "It's never a fair fight."

Tandi snorted, then turned back to the horizon. Her sharp eyes searching wearily until they began to glaze over as the memories of the previous night replayed in her mind.

She'd stayed out late on the watch tower that night, the smog on Lothal blocked out the stars, it had been months since she had seen them and like an addict relapsing she couldn't get enough of them despite the biting desert night chill.

Frozen to the bone, she had just started the arduous process rubbing some warmth back into her limbs to make the climb down when her comm had chirped.

"Tandi? Tandi are you there?" She'd recognised the voice instantly.

"Ezra? Is that you?" There had been a long pause, then Ezras voice had said.

"Yeah, it's me" Tandi had laughed as relief rushed through her.

"Where are you? Are you alright? Why haven't you contacted us?" The pause had been shorter that time.

"Take it easy mom!" She'd heard his smile. "I'm, alright."

"Do you want to talk to the others? Your family?"

"No!" There had been no pause that time. Tandi had paused though, shocked at the force in his tone. "I don't want to talk to them, not yet."

"Oh, alright." There had been a momentary awkward silence. "How'd you get my comm frequency?"

"I remembered it from the asteroid." Ezras voice was absent "How are they?" Tandi had had to take a moment to think.

"They miss you." It was the first thing she'd thought to say, it was true. Other than lightsabre training and the occasional mission Sato ordered her on Sabine never left her cabin on the Ghost, Zeb and Hera actively tried to lose themselves in their work but she could see they weren't fooling themselves. Kanan had taken to completing Galens Jedi training and that worried her, she hoped Kanan had offered to help Galen out of kindness and not an effort to fill the void Ezras loss had left in his life. Before and after he disappeared again.

"They're still on Atollon?"

"Sabine wanted to go looking for you, but Hera talked her into letting you have your time."

"Of course, she did." She could hear his smile, then sadness crept into his voice. "You can't tell them I called, promise me Tandi."

"Of course, I promise." She had instantly regretted making the promise. "Ezra? Tell me about the future you've seen again."

"Once I dethrone Palpatine, I end the war machine, stop the oppression of alien races, shut down the Wookie slave camps. The empire no longer wastes resources making its people fear it, because they follow their Emperor out of love."

"But why do you have to use the Dark Side? I read about the wars the ancient Jedi fought against the Sith."

"The Sith of Old were blind fools" Ezra had said simply. "Same as Palpatine, the Dark Side isn't evil. Evil people have used it. I can use its power to bring true change to the Galaxy. Make it a better place for everyone." Tandi had felt a sense of foreboding and a shiver had run up her spine.

"Why'd you contact me Ezra?"

"I've." Ezras voice had trailed off "I've been alone, I needed to talk to a friend." The line had gone dead after that and Tandi had been left with her promise to remain silent. It wasn't too bad, she honestly wasn't around people enough to tell secrets.

There was a flash of light! It was gone in less than a second but she saw it! Instantly alert she sat up and grabbed her rifle, peering through the scope she focused on the mountainside where the flash had originated. There was a small cliff edge, Tandis eye narrowed and she slowly zoomed in on the rocky outcrop, a cloud of dust was drifting into the sky as if something large had moved very quickly disturbing the desert. Tandi tapped her comm.

"Phoenix Base, I think I've got something in the Northern Sector." A bored voice answered.

"It's probably just some of the local fauna Tandi, nothing's come up on the planetary sensors." The sniper rolled her eyes, then focused back on the cliff edge. Someone was out there.

##

The sniper had cost him several hours, the intruder hadn't known about the nest. His ships stealth systems had managed to dupe the Rebels scans and army of sensor arrays, Mandalorian Death Watch designs were handy that way. But the human eye is sharp and prone to paranoia and he had had to slow his approach to a crawls pace to avoid detection. His objective was simple; get aboard the Phoenix Squadron Frigate and retrieve the Jedi Holocron, it was the only way to gain the answered he so desperately needed. Dressed head to toe in black he was just short of six feet tall, he wore a full length sleeveless hooded robe. His face was hidden behind an intricately crafted mask, modelled in the style of a human face, its features sharp and cold.

He knew their patrol routes, and for the first time the snipers paranoid gaze on the surrounding landscape worked to his advantage; she didn't think to look at her near surroundings. Slowly, he crept about the base, using the crates messily scattered about the landing flat and the growing darkness as cover. As a pair of technicians walked away from the Rebel Frigate pushing the refuelling equipment cart between them, as the intruder was preparing to make the dash to the ships open ramp a Mandalorian with mixed matched orange and purple armour strode down it, she had dyed her hair white blond with bright pink highlights on the fringe, her face was flushed with anger. The sight of her made the intruder pause. A green Twi'lek followed her down.

"Sabine, it's been months! You need to talk about this, we don't know how much longer Ezra will be gone."

"I'm fine Hera!" The Mandalorians voice was shrill, the intruder tilted his head to the side slightly, the argument had been going on for a long time. "He'll be back and I'll be right here when he is."

"Sabine." The Twi'lek's voice was tender but the Mandalorian response was just as frenzied.

"You aren't my mother Hera! You picked me up off the streets just like Ezra! I don't need you to kiss my feelings better! I didn't then and I don't now!" The Twi'lek took a step back, her hand flying to her heart obviously hurt by the Mandalorians words. "Just leave me alone." Sabine turned and e marched away, her face contorted as she fought away tears. Hera stood rigid and frozen to the spot.

The intruder moved as if to comfort the Twi'lek, then froze as if unsure of what he was doing. Angrily he returned to the cover of his crate shaking his head as he scolded himself.

After a long, agonisingly slow moment Hera turned and walked away in the opposite direction Sabine had, her head bowed and her eyes sad. The Intruder waited for the sound of the Twi'lek's footfalls to fade before darting to the ramp and scurrying into the ship.

He found the Jedi's cabin and managed to open the doors without incident. He could feel the Holocron, it wasn't calling to him. He could sense something coming off it though; disgust? Shrugging off the feeling he knelt and found the switch on the underside of the bed, the draw slid open. Cautiously, the thief reached into the draw and removed the Holocron its hiding place.

"Well, I think you've seen quiet enough now, don't you? A gruff voice said behind him, there was recognisable click. "Put you arms up, nice and slow now." Obediently the thief obliged, Holocron still in hand he raised his arms into the air, as they reached head height the Holocron was yanked from his grip. "How'd you know what this is?"

A large hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so he was starring into the face of a Lasat.

"Why'd you want this?" The Lasat held the Holocron in the would-be thief's face, who simply opened his palms and thrust his arms forward.

The Lasat was flung out of the cabin and smacked his head on the opposite door. The thief sprinted after him, scooping up the holocron as he went.

All pretences of stealth abandoned the thief barrelled down the Ghosts ramp and out into the base. Cries of surprise rose from shocked rebels as the stranger weaved through the, heading for an idle speeder bike that had been left out.

He'd almost made it when the Lasat tackled him from behind. They crashed to the ground in a mess of struggling limbs. Somehow, the thief managed to land on his back, gritting his teeth under his mask he pushed the flats of his feet into the lasats chest. Using the power in his coiled legs he heaved with all his might and managed to throw the alien off him.

The Lasat growled as he got to his feet, the thief swiftly following suit.

"Silent type ay?" In answer the thief unclipped a curved hilt from his belt. With a sinister hiss, a crimson plasma blade came to life.

"Zeb!" A crowd of armed rebels had surrounded them, the thief caught sight of the Twi'lek; Hera out of the corner of his eye.

"Stay back!" The Lasat unhooked his bo-rifle from his shoulder and shook it, unfolding it into its full configuration, each end lit up with crackling purple energy. There was a tense second where no one moved, then, the stranger, lightsabre firmly held in his left hand bowed respectfully, then took a combat stance, right foot planted firmly forward, left foot back, turned at a ninety-degree angle. Zeb, taken aback bowed in return.

Then the Lasat lunged forward, snarling with fury. The stranger reacted with impeccable timing, dodging backwards while he brought his lightsabre up to counter. The red plasma and the purple energy clashed with a sound akin to nails being dragged down a chalk board.

The Lasat was faster and stronger than him, far more adept with the weapon than his last opponent to use a bo-rifle.

Forced into a defensive form simply to avoid Zeb's bulk he leapt backwards, landing a good ten feet away from the Lasat.

"You can't run away from me!" Zeb surged forward bringing his staff around at the Thief's head. The Thief caught the staff neatly with his right hand, the fingers clenched around the energy emitter.

"What?" Zeb was aghast. The stranger straightened his arm into the air, raising the staff into the air and pulling the Lasat off balance. With a clean swipe of his blade the intruder sliced Zeb's bo-rifle in half and kicked him hard in the chest.

The Lasat landed hard on his back, the broken pieces of his bo-rifle clattering the dirt next to him. The intruder strode forwards, lightsabre rising to strike the death blow.

"No!" There was a cry from behind him, then there was the sound of several lightsabres activating. Slowly, the stranger turned.

Kanan Jarrus, Rahm Kota and Galen Marek stood together facing him, all with their lightsabres activated.

"Three Jedi?" For the first time the thief spoke, his voice filled with pleasant surprise. His red blade retracted, he returned the curved hilt to his belt, then reached behind his back. "Finally." He withdrew a new hilt; a knuckle guard encased his fist. "A fight that might be worthy of my time." A blood red blade came to life. Slightly longer than a standard design, the blade was swiftly joined by a second, smaller cross guard jutting over his arm a final blade sprung to life along the knuckle guard.

Kanans eyes narrowed, he'd heard that somewhere before. Galen on the other hand was sure he'd seen that lightsabre somewhere before. Kota, blind to the whole affair simply waited, his suspicions confirmed.

Galen was the first to make a move. The convert bend hid knees and pushed off, aided by telekinesis he practically soared at the Sith, his parents' blades bearing down on his opponent. The Sith darted away, taking the strange lightsabre in both hands he swung the blade to meet Galens.

As their blades locked the Sith lunged forward, forcing the Jedi to bend his arms into his chest, the blades of his lightsabres edging closer to his face. Grunting with effort as he pushed back against the Sith with all his might.

The Sith ground his lightsabre against Galens, pulling the hilt closer to his body and under Galens guard. With the speed of a Loth cat the Sith sunk the deadly knuckle guard of his hilt into Galens lower ribs.

The smaller blade burned into his skin, howling Galen leapt away, collapsing to the ground clutching his side. The Sith had no time to relish his victory and was forced to duck underneath Kota and Kanans lightsabres, his head nearly touching his heels his arms flung out to balance him.

Spinning upwards to face the Jedi the Sith immediately fell into combat, batting away the Jedi's combined assault, Kota dropped behind, allowing Kana to engage their enemy directly as he moved to outflank him.

"You've come a long way from being tossed around by Inquisitors Dume." At the sound of his real name Kanans eyes widened.

The momentary distraction was all the Sith needed, with his sabre in both hands he raised them to block Kanans off blow, he managed to strike it at just the right angle that the reverberating shock knocked his opponent off balance. As the Jedi stumbled backwards the Sith somersaulted into the air, landing behind the Jedi he dropped low and swept his legs into Kanans stumbling ankles.

Kanan dropped to the ground with a pained grunt, blinking with confusion. Galen had used that move! His thoughts were cut off as the Siths boot collided with his head knocking him out.

The Sith spun his lightsabre in a wide circle as he casually strolled away from the Jedi.

"Perhaps not." He shrugged. "Is it your turn now?" The Sith starred down the blind General, who raised his green lightsabre.

"You don't intimidate me Boy." Kota didn't charge, he had lost the ability to mount a rush assault. No, he had to wait for the boy to come him.

He had to bait him.

"What do you want with the holocron? It's useless to you." The Sith didn't answer, the blank lenses of his mask fixed on Kota.

"You think you can bait me, or stall me." The Sith shook his head. "Are you waiting for Galen Marek to recover from his flesh wound and come to your rescue?" Kota readjusted his weight, his teeth gritted in anticipation. "I see Starkiller took more than just your sight."

"I know who he was." The blind Jedis voice was matter-of-fact. "And I know who you are."

"You know who I was." The Sith snorted, then he paused. "Maybe you do. You never knew Him." He chuckled darkly. "Ah Rahm Kota, I look forward to killing you." The Siths left arm flew up, blue lightning shot from his fingertips.

Kota raised his lightsabre and blocked the lightning. The Sith faltered. Ironically the blind man was the first person he'd ever see block that attack. His thumb found the switch on his lightsabres hilt and deactivated the weapon, returning it to its holster.

Oh no. This simply would not do. He raised his right arm and flexed his gloved fingertips. Purple lightning tore through the air towards Kota. The General was struck on his left side and with a pained cry he dropped his lightsabre. The blue lightning joined the purple, lapping over the Jedis body in a twisted light display, accompanied by Kotas agonised screams, until they died into a muted gurgle.

The Sith stopped, Kota lay still.

"Anyone else?" The Rebels backed away, blasters held slack at their side. "I didn't think so." The Sith turned back to the speeder. He turned back around.

"I knew that wasn't enough to put you down." Galen Marek was on his feet, he wasn't unharmed. The Jedi was hunched on his left side, his body naturally trying to protect the wound on his ribs.

 _The Jedi_. The Sith would have spat with disgust.

"Look at you. Look at what you've become." Galen shook his head fiercely, screwing his eyes shut he focused on blocking the pain blossoming from his left side. Slowly, the pain receded and he was able straighten up. Finally, he could focus on the Siths words. What he had become?

"What are you talking about?" In reply the Sith thrust his arm out. Galen braced himself as the telekinetic force picked him up off his feet and flung him into the air. Ten, twenty, thirty feet, the Jedi landed on his feet. Skidding backwards on his heels he bent his knees forward and thrust his gloved left arm to the ground. As he ground to a halt his mothers yellow lightsabre came to life in his right hand.

The Sith followed closely behind him, his own lightsabre coming to life once again in his left hand. Galen lunged forward, swinging at his opponents open left side. The Sith raised his right arm and blocked the blade with his forearm.

The Jedis eyes went wide with surprise.

"Good isn't it?" The Sith laughed. "Cost me a chunk of flesh, took some getting used to." He ground his arm against the yellow plasma blade and caught it in his hand. The material of his glove disintegrating as the mechanical fingers gripped the lightsabre. "But it has its perks." The Sith yanked the blade forwards, pulling Galen towards him and into his raised boot.

The Siths foot collided with the wound on his side, Galen howled in agony and toppled to the ground his lightsabre dropping to his side.

"One little wound and it's all too easy." The Sith scoffed, suddenly he stamped his foot onto Galens wound eliciting a howl from the downed Jedi. "Oh Starkiller, you disappoint me." Galen starred up in horror.

"Ezra?" The Sith pulled his arm back and swung it forward with all his strength! Striking Galen on the side of the head, knocking him out. Turning away the Sith patted his belt, nodding with satisfaction as he felt the Jedi Holocron, still in its place. He'd taken the fight away from prying ears. But he'd put too much distance between himself and the speeder bike, he had to find a new way out of the base.

"Fan out! Find him!" The Siths head whipped around, the rebels had found their nerve and were looking for him. He needed to be quick, to his left was the rebel supply depo, he ran towards it, slipping out of sight as the first rebels arrived.

##

On her perch high above the base, Tandi lowered her rifle, her eyes wide. Then driven by something beyond her understanding or control, she frantically scrambled for the ladder.

##

Juno Eclipse sprinted to Galen, dropping to her knees and sliding through the dirt towards her unconscious friend.

"Galen!" The Pilot frantically inspected his wounds. "It's not serious, he must have caught him off guard." Hera Syndulla, blaster drawn joined the younger woman, her experienced eyes assessing the Jedis condition.

"He'll be alright, but that begs the question."

"Where's the bastard who did this to him?" Juno growled. There was the sound of a speeder coming to life and a light came on in the supply depo. The Sith took off into the night, quickly vanishing into the desert.

"Damn it!" Hera snapped. "We'll lose him before we can get fighters in the air!"

"We don't need fighters." Juno was looking up, Hera glanced up just in time to see a Mandalorian warrior fly overhead.

##

The wind whipped around him as he tore through the night, fists clenching the throttle the Sith pushed the stolen bike for all its worth. He'd managed to put a decent distance between himself and the Rebel base, his ship wasn't far off. Skilfully he navigated the maze of rocks and mountains until he came to a natural clearing, a sleek ship awaited him, emblazoned with the insignia of Deathwatch. He brought the bike to a screeching halt and leapt to his feet. Grinning, he casually began to stroll to his ship. He had time before the Rebels found him.

The thought had barely crossed his mind when the Mandalorian literally fell out of the sky and landed gracefully before him. She was wearing a jetpack. _'That's new.'_

"Not so fast pal" Her voice, the Sith paused for a moment, then shook his head fiercely. "What?" Her tone was condescending. _'That's not how it used to sound.'_ "Lose your nerve? Did you really think we'd just let you go?"

In response the Sith raised his hand and pulled her blasters out of her holster. The weapons flew through the air, spinning rapidly. They were met by a blood red plasma blade, neatly slicing them in half.

"Well, there goes your plan." The Sith shrugged smugly. The Mandalorian seethed with rage at the loss of her pistols, but she kept her composure.

Slowly she reached for her belt.

"They were never the plan." With a flash a blue lightsabre came to life and the Mandalorian was lit up in the blinding light of the deadly plasma blade. The Sith tilted his head to the side with pleasant surprise.

Then he assumed a combat stance, blade held ready. There was a long moment of tense silence, Sabine took her blade in both hands and readjusted her weight. They both leapt at each other at the same instant. Sabines jetpack carrying her into the air while the Sith boosted himself into the air with a telekinetic push, their blades met in the middle as the two clashed together.

The two dropped to the found, their vicious exchange continuing all the while.

"You're good." The Sith grinned. "How's your footwork?" He stepped forwards, pushing her backwards. Her feet moved nimbly, delicately stepping over each other away from her foe. "Pretty good." The Sith was pleased. "Let's step it up a notch!" The Sith darted forwards, forcing Sabine to leap backwards, activating her jetpack she soared into the air. Her lightsabre hissed away and she brought her hand up firing four blue stun bolts at the Sith. "Truly exceptional." He grinned as he batted away the bolts with his lightsabre. He managed to look up in time to see Sabines boot flying towards him.

Time almost seemed to slow down as he thrust his arm out, pushing out with the Force, flinging her away. But it was already too late.

As she was flung backwards Sabine swung her lightsabre upwards with all her might. The tip of the blade caught the underside of the Siths chin. The blade travelled up the left side of the Siths face, carving through the intricate mask up, shattering the lensed eye, barely missing the real one underneath and skimming up his forehead. One clean, straight line.

The Sith didn't make a sound as he fell, other than a grunt of surprise as he thudded to the ground. Dazedly, his hand drifted to his face, the mechanical fingers tracing the gash on his mask. Then the rage came. Sabine was getting to her feet when she felt a hand close around her neck. Frantically she looked around, the Sith was still lying on his back about ten feet away, his left hand was clenched into a fist. She was yanked roughly into the air as the Sith sat up, his arm raised.

"You're gonna regret that." Her eyes widened under helmet as she heard the venom in his voice. Trembling with fury the Sith rose to his feet, he yanked his fist to his chest and the Mandalorian was pulled towards him, desperately clutching her neck as her legs jerked weakly wheezing as she desperately struggled to breath through her closed throat. Black spots appeared before her eyes and she felt herself begin to slip into unconsciousness.

A green blaster bolt flew through the air, striking the Mandalorians helmet at just the right angle it flew off, revealing her face. The Sith froze. He unclenched his fist and fell to his side as he starred at Sabine. As he let go he rushed to catch her, only to have a second bolt strike him in the chest.

The impact sent him flying backwards, landing roughly on his back on the open entrance ramp to his ship. There was silence. Both the combatants lay beaten. The wind whistled tunelessly through the towering rocks, then the sound of a speeder cut through the breeze.

Tandi brought the bike to a screeching holt and leapt off it. The sniper had made the shot from a distance, she'd arrived just as the Mandalorian had managed to strike the Siths face, pulling her bike to stop she'd struggled to find a clean shot on the Sith, Sabine had been between them and she hadn't had the benefit of altitude.

She'd made a gut decision, based on a gnawing thought in the back of her mind and glanced Sabines helmet off. She'd been right and the Mandalorian was released. She'd still taken the shot. He deserved it and his armour could probably take it.

The red head knelt next to Sabine and gently placed two fingers on her neck, there was a pulse. Her eyes fell on the Sith. She knew what was under that ruined mask. Silently she crept towards him, he was sprawled out on the ramp of his ship, the mask had come askew and she tentatively reached for it.

"Tandi." Startled she pulled her hand back, the Sith reached for his mask, the metal of his fingers scrapping harshly against his mask.

Tandi grimaced as the mask came away.

"Ezra." A deep gash ran from top of his forehead down to his jaw. He'd have one hell of a scar. His hair had grown about four inches and the eyes that starred back at her were an eerie gold. If Sabine was awake; Tandi doubted that she'd recognise him.

She had no idea how she'd known it was Ezra under that mask. His call had been too recent to be a coincidence and he'd been so secretive, insisting she keep it a secret. Now she knew why.

"Why?" Her voice shook with betrayal. "Why did you do this?"

"I need the Holocron" Ezra replied weakly, she barely recognised his voice. "It can give me the answers I need, the future I've seen depends on it." Ezra winced. "Tandi you need to let me go." The Snipers mind spun with confusion, she desperately wanted to believe Ezras stories. But she was a cynic at heart and it all seemed too perfect. Then she looked back at the downed Sith, and saw Ezra looking back at he. "Please." It defied all logic, it went against the Rebellion. But she trusted Ezra Bridger.

She nodded.

"Thank you" Ezra sighed with relief. "Sorry about this."

"For about what?" She'd barely said the words when Ezra thrust his arm out and she was flying through the air. She crashed to the ground a ringing in her ears and her head spinning. A she dazedly starred about she was vaguely aware of speeders coming to a screeching halt before her. Then Heras face filled her vison and the world started coming back into focus.

"Tandi? Are you alright? What happened?" Heras voice drowned out the ringing in her ears and she managed to string a sentence together.

"Shot him, thought he was down." She rubbed her head and looked up. Ezras ship was already fading into the sky. "He wasn't"

"Damn it" Hera muttered.

##

As the ship flew through hyperspace; the Sith sat in the medical bay, a droid working on his most recent and most prominent scar. The Jedi holocron was in his hands and he spun it in his hands absentmindedly. His gaze wandered to the Sith holocron that sat on a table across the room, he'd have his answers soon.

The droid beeped and retracted its arm, a second limb raising a mirror. He starred fixedly at his reflection. He looked like a different person, someone he'd seen before.

The Sith holocron lit up as the voice of Darth Traya said warmly.

"It's a pleasure to see you finally, Remnous."

Authors notes: So, I know it's been a while. But to cut a long story short my sister died. So yeah, that kinda gets in the way of mostly everything.

It's a terrible thing. Losing someone when they're so young, only twenty-five years old. Cancers a bitch.

But I'm back. We're finally at the good bits! I'm so excited about where this is going and I hope some of you are too.

Leave a review if you have the time, I kinda need the goof vibes right now. Any ideas, theories and constructive criticism you've got is appreciated.

So, until we meet again.

Regards

Nighttrek


End file.
